¿Mala suerte o Gran destino?
by Askard
Summary: hola a todos mi nombre es Jin y mi sueño siempre ha sido convertirme en uno de los 5 furiosos y pelear junto al guerrero dragon,me dirigo ahora hacia el valle de la paz a conocer a mis heroes... pero nunca pense lo que el destino tenia preparado para mi...
1. Capitulo 1: una mala primera impresión

Aviso: los personajes de kung fu panda no me pertenecen

Este es el primer fanfic que e echo asi que disculpen las faltas ortográficas y espero que les guste

**Capitulo 1: una mala primera impresión**

-OIGAN SAQUEME DE AQUÍ!, SOY INOCENTE! – grite desde mi celda

Se preguntaran que quien es ese guapo e increíble lobo que esta encerrado injustamente en la cárcel… bien déjeme contarles mi historia…mi nombre es Jin un lobo gris… y esto fue lo que paso…

(hace unas horas atrás)

Después de un largo tiempo caminando a través del bosque, al fin me encuentro con un letrero que dice "valle de la paz -"

-al fin…. Crei que iba a rondar por este bosque para siempre…. – dije con una satisfacción en mi voz

Seguí el camino que me llevo a la entrada de la tan nombrado Valle de la paz, hogar del legendario Guerrero dragón y los 5 furiosos,"DIOS NUNCA HE ESTADO TAN EMOCIONADO…. CREO QUE ME HARE PIPI DE LA EMOCION" pensé mientras cerraba mis ojos imaginándome la situación

(expectativas)

Veía a el guerrero dragon junto a los 5 furiosos peleando bárbaramente pero eran demasiados enemigos para ellos y rápidamente fueron rodeados….

Por Oogway estos tipos son demasiados… necesitamos ayuda! - dijo Po cansado

Entonces cuando la esperanza se creía perdida aparece una luz en el horizonte, un lobo con un gorro tapándole la cara… salto cayendo al frente de ellos y abatiendo a varios enemigos de un golpe….

-que movimientos son esos? – dijo Mantis sorprendido

-No lo se pero no se parece a nada igual - dijo Tigresa de igual manera

-quien eres guerrero? – dijo po señalándome

- Soy Jin ¡! – dije orgulloso – un viajero que ayuda a quien lo necesita, tranquilos amigos yo les ayudare

-gracias jin eres todo un amigo… mereces ser parte de los 5 furiosos - dijo Po

-HAHAA gracias guerrero dragon… pero hago esto por que es lo correcto - dije orgullosamente

(Realidad)

Me encontraba en medio del pueblo con una pose estúpida…

-raro…- me dijo un cerdo pasando al lado de mi

Sali de mi estado imaginativo... mire a mi alrededor "cuando llegue aquí…" pensé, una niña coneja se rio en mi cara…. Pero lo ignore

-(sonido de tripa) ya me esta dando hambre… donde abra un restaurante por aquí…

Use mi confiable nariz para seguir algún aroma a comida…la cual me llevo a un restauran de fideos…

-ya se me antojaba unos fideos – dije habriento…

Entre al restaurante y me senté, esperando a que me atendieran, finalmente apareció un ganso

-que se va a servir - dijo el ganso

-una sopa de fideos por favor - ordene felizmente

-enseguida salen - dijo el ganso con una sonrisa

Estuve esperando un tiempo, hasta que trajeron mi orden

-disfrute su comida – me dijo el ganso, con una sonrisa y se dirigió a la cocina

En menos de lo que canta un gallo, ya había devorado la sopa, nunca antes había comido algo tan rico, a si que pedí otra, a la cual esta no tardo en aparecer… ya con el estomago lleno y feliz le dije al ganso que me trajera la cuenta

-aquí tiene señor… gracias por comer en los fideos del señor Ping - dijo el ganso con una sonrisa

Jin: no hay de que… estos son los mejor fideos que he comido – dije sonriendo

Entonces mi cara de felicidad paso a una de horror al ver la cuenta….

Jin: QUE! 40 JUANS POR 2 PLATOS DE FIDEOS! – grite indignado

-COMO TE ATREVES A INSULTAR EL PRECIO DE MI COMIDA, NO ERAN LOS MEJORES FIDEOS QUE HABIAS PROBRADO? – dijo el ganso enojado

-PERO A ESTE PRECIO!, ES UN ROBO ¡! - dije molesto

-entonces no vas a pagar? – dijo el ganso en tono de amenaza

-NO TENGO TANTO DINERO! - alegue

-entonces llamare a mi hijo para que te de una buena lección ladronzuelo sin vergüenza … - dijo el ganso dandoce la vuelta para poder llamar a su hijo

"rayos lo ultimo que quiero son mas problemas, mejor dejo el dinero que tengo en la mesa y me largo" pensé, tome el poco dinero que me quedaba ( que no era mas de 15 juans) y me largue sin que el ganso me viera…

-UFF eso estuvo cerca…

Me escondo en una esquina tomándome un respiro, una vez recuperado el aliento me dirigí a mi objetivo… el palacio de jade…llegue a lo que parecía ser la entrada al templo… la verdad no pensaba que el palacio quedaría en un lugar alto… muy…muy alto….y solo había unas escaleras para llegar allí

-esto… no me va a gustar – dije dando un gran suspiro de resignación y comienzo a subir las interminables escaleras

(varios minutos después)

-AIRE…..AGUA….COMIDA…..AIRE… - ya me arrastraba por las escaleras, hasta que finalmente llegue a la entrada

-LA ENTRADA AL PALACIO DE JADE…. ES TAL COMO ME CONTO MI ABUELO! –dije emocionado, estaba dando saltitos por la emoción, hasta que un ganso que barría la entrada me interrumpió

-emm te puedo ayudar en algo? – dijo el ganso mirándome de forma rara, como diciendo "quien diablos es este lobo? Y por que actúa de esa forma tan ridícula"

-(recuperando la compostura) Cof..cof… quiero saber si el guerrero dragón esta presente – le dije educadamante

-po?... bueno si lo buscas, el y los otros 5 furiosos fueron al pueblo en busca de un ladrón que robo algo del palacio de jade – dijo el gansoserio – lamento no poder ayudarte mas joven, pero ahora tengo que barrer esto o sino Shifu me va regañar.

- ho rayos – dije molesto, pero lo que en verdad quería decir fue (NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO PORQUEEEEE TUBE QUE SUBIR ESAS INFERNALES ESCALERAS PARA LLEGAR HASTA AQUÍ Y AHORA TENDRE QUE BAJARLAS, POR QUE LA MALA SUERTE ME PERSIGUE POR QUE POR QUE!) – parece que tendré que bajar las escaleras jejeje – dije sonriendo pero lo que quise decir fue (MALDICIOON T_T) – en cualquier caso gracias –(GRACIAS POR DECIRME QUE HICE UN ESFUERZO INUTIL) – señor?...

-Zeng llámame Zeng - dijo el ganso sonriendo

-Gracias señor Zeng, nos vemos luego - me despedi

Con todo el dolor de mi alma baje las interminables escaleras, llegando al pueblo…. Otra vez… ya se estaba haciendo de noche así que necesitaba un lugar a donde alojarme, tendré que ir al palacio de jade mañana en la mañana…

Caminando por el pueblo me di cuenta de algo… no tenia dinero "Rayos ese maldito ganso hizo que me gastara mis últimos ahorros en sus estúpidas comidas, que por cierto no sabían mal PERO COMO PUEDEN COSTAR TANTO" pensé molesto

Ya era de noche, ya se me gaste mi dinero, no tengo comida ni un lugar a donde dormir… nada mas podría empeorar mi situación…

Mientras caminaba un tipo encapuchado iba corriendo a toda prisa, como yo iba caminando con la cabeza agachada no lo note y el tipo choco conmigo

-OYE FIJATE IDIOTA! – me queje pero no me había dado cuenta de que el ya se había ido, entonces mire que el tipo dejo una bolsa, dentro de ella una hermosa esfera verde luminosa…

"GENIAL!, si vendo esta cosa de seguro me darán un buen dineral y no tendré que pedir limosnas…. Otra vez" pensé…

iba caminado a ver cuanto me podían dar por la esfera, estaba feliz, al fin algo de suerte para mi

Entonces ocurrió algo fantástico..

-aquí esta! – se escucho una voz femenina

-lo encontramos – se escucho otra voz

-mantis, mono vengan – se escucho otra voz masculina

entonces hay aparecieron… mis héroes mis ídolos… los 5 furiosos aparecieron frente a mi, grulla, mantis, víbora, mono y tigresa, este es el mejor día de mi vida, sentía que me iba a ser pipí de la emoción

- valla valla.. donde te habías metido? – dijo Mono mientras los 5 se acercaban lentamente hacia mi en su pose de batalla

- pues los estaba esperando en el palacio de jade – dije pensativo sin darme cuenta de la situación

- parece que no entiendes la situación.. - dijo Vibora seria

-pues la verdad es que no la entiendo…- dije sin entender la situacion, estaba bastante confundido

-parece que se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.. –dijo Mantis susurrandole a mono

-no te saldrás con la tuya – dijo tigresa seria

-con la mia?... no se a que te…- dije confundido hasta que...

Entonces escuche otra voz que venia detrás mio, era un panda que porlomenos parecia bastante agotado

-perdonen chicos me perdi… mientras comia…. No es que estaba comiendo mientras buscaba al ladron… ni nada por el estilo- dijo el panda recuperando el aliento

- PO EL LADRON ATRAPALO POR LA ESPALDA – le ordeno Tigresa

- si…ahora prepárate para sentir el trueno! – dijo Po poniéndose en posición de batalla

-esperen si uds son los 5 furiosos entonces el debe ser (procesando…procesando….DINDINDINDIN BINGO) ERES EL GUERRERO.. – dije sorprendido

-esta distraído ataquen! - ordeno Tigresa

En ese entonces 5 furiosos se abalanzaron sobre mi…. Todo se volvió negro por un segundo y desperté en esta celda sin nada mas que mis ropas..

-haaa mi cabeza…. Donde, donde estoy?

Un guardia rinoceronte estaba vigilando mi puerta

-oye donde estoy? – le pregunte al guardia

- valla ya despertarte? – dijo el guardia serio – tu sabes bien lo que hiciste ladronzuelo, escucha yo que tu me voy preparando, pronto vas a ir al interrogatorio… hay unas personas que quieren hablar contigo.. – después de eso el guardia dio una risa y se largo

-OYE ESPERA.. SAQUENME DE AQUÍ.. SOY INOCENTE! – dije mientras movia inútilmente los barrotes de mi celda

Y bueno damas y caballeros aquí estamos en el principio de mi historia… ahora tendré que ver a un interrogatorio e intentare probar mi inocencia… claro… si es que la suerte me acompaña…

**Bueno aquí el final del primer capitulo espero que les haya gustado y quiero mandar un saludos a todos mis amigos del foro kung fu panda unidos :D**


	2. Capítulo 2: preguntas y una cálida bienv

Aviso: los personajes de kung fu panda no me pertenecen

bueno aquí les traigo el siguiente cap, espero que lo disfruten

**Capítulo 2 interrogatorio y una "cálida" bienvenida**

Me mantuvieron esperando por un largo tiempo, finalmente llamaron a la puerta

- ya es la hora ladrón…- dijo el guardia

-oye para tu información me llamo Jin – le dije molesto

- me da igual como te llames ladronzuelo – el guardia abrió la puerta de mi celda – llego la hora de la interrogación… te diría que te pusieras elegante pero creo que ya estas listo jajajaja – se burlo señalando mi ropa rasgada por la paliza que me dieron los 5 furiosos…

El guardia se me acerco y me coloco unas esposas en las manos, me llevo por los pasillos de lo que parecía ser una prisión… (nota del autor: "no me digas") note que la esposas no eran muy resistentes y podría romperlas con facilidad

"jejeje es mi oportunidad" pensé. Entonces me imagine mi plan de escape

Mi plan era sencillo , rompo las esposas sorprendiendo al guardia y haciendo que haga en los pantalones mientras dice "ho por favor todo poderoso jin , perdónenme la vida" y yo le contestaré "JAJAJA no mereces la pena, a si que te perdonare … por esta vez, ahora debo irme (sacando una capa de algún lugar) tengo que ir a cumplir mi sueño! " y saldría heroicamente por la salida…. Aunque… viéndolo del otro lado si llegase a escapar… los 5 furiosos y el guerrero dragon irían por mi, y no quiero pelear contra mis héroes... ni ser perseguido por ellos… RAYOS POR QUE ME PASAN ESTAS COSAS AMI!

Resignado, seguí al guardia hasta una puerta

- entra…- me dijo el guardia con seriedad

De un gran respiro y entre a la habitación…. En ella sola había una mesa y 2 sillas, sentado en una de ellas estaba un panda rojo sentado con una cara muy seria…

"esperen un momento esa cara…. La conozco?" pensé

Me senté en la silla… intentaba reconocerlo…. Creo que lo había visto en alguna pintura….

Hubo un silencio incomodo por un tiempo… me puse nervioso, el panda rojo me miraba con una cara muy seria… tanto asi que por el nerviosismo tosi un poco para romper ese silencio incómodo..

- COF COF! ….. haaa….. em…. Hola? – dije nervioso

-Hola…. Sabes no se ven muchos lobos por estos lados… la mayoría suelen ser ladrones.. o asesinos… - dijo el Panda rojo,serio con la misma mirada que daba miedo

-wow espere yo no matado a nadie… - dije serio

- pero si robaste … - saco de una bolsa una esfera verde la misma que me había encontrado la noche anterior - dime porque llevabas esto la noche anterior….

- bueno quizás lo encontré… por ahí… PERO NO SABIA QUE ERA SUYO DE VERDAD!

-DEJA DE MENTIR!... lo 5 furiosos te hallaron con las manos en la masa trayendo el orbe…. Ahora dime ¿cuáles eran tus intenciones?, ¿Para quién trabajas? – me pregunto serio

-mis intenciones?... weno mi sueño siempre a sido ser parte de los 5 furiosos y patear traseros junto al guerrero dragón – dije animado mientras hacia un intento de pose de lucha – y mi nombre es JIN y solo trabajo para quienes están en peligro y necesitan de un héroe!

"unirse a los 5 furiosos?" pensó el Panda rojo arqueado la ceja "este chico es un estúpido… quizás mas o igual que po" – (suspiro) de acuerdo… digamos que no robaste la esfera, dime como la encontraste...

-bueno…. – empecé a recordar – iba caminando por el pueblo intentando buscar algún lugar a donde alojarme, (enojado) por que perdí todo mi dinero en…

-puedes ir , a la parte importante?... – dijo serio con un tono mas grave… creo que lo estoy empezando a enojar

-a si claro… mientras caminaba un encapuchado choco conmigo y luego desapareció… finalmente encuentro en mis manos una bolsa con esa esfera verde adentro…. – le respondí

"un encapuchado?" pensó el Panda rojo intrigado, "quizás podríamos usar al chico para algo" – jin dijiste que siempre has querido ser uno de los 5 furiosos?

- si mi abuelo siempre me a contado historias sobre los valientes guerreros de toda china… del valiente guerrero dragon que derroto a Tai lung y a lord Shen usando sus barbáricas habilidades del Kung fu ¡! – dije emocionado

Detrás de la puerta se escucharon unas risas, parecía que dijesen "jajaja mira po tiene un admirador igualito a el." Escuche…. "jaja (risa sarcástica) muy gracioso chicos, si, los pandas tenemos mucho en común con los lobos"

- emmm hay alguien hay? – pregunte

-(suspiro) deben ser mis alumnos… PRESENTENSE ALUMNOS!- les ordeno

Entonces entraron a la habitación los 5 furiosos y el guerrero dragon… casi me desmayo cuando los tuve al frente…

-(emocionado) HAY DIOS MIO, HAY DIOS MIO, ES EL GUERRERO DRAGON Y LOS 5 FURIOSOS – dije dando saltitos de la emoción – SOY SU MAS GRANDE ADMIRADOR EN TODA CHINA!, ME PUEDEN FIRMAR LA CARA? – dije emocionado

- jajaja claro.. lo que sea por un admirador… - dijo Mono tomando un lápiz y me firmo la cara

Termino escribiéndome en la frente "popo de burro" sin que yo supiera

-esto es genial! - dije emocionado

Pude ver que mantis, grulla, mono y po, intentaban aguantarse de la risa, vibora se acerco a mi, lamió la punta de su cola y lo paso por la frente mia borrando lo que había echo mono, yo me sonroje un poco pero luego se me paso, tigresa me miraba seria con los brazos cruzados, parecía que no le agradaba…

-no sean crueles chicos…. – dijo vibora seria

-vamos víbora debes admitir que estuvo buena.. – dijo Mantis sonriendo

- si solo nos divertíamos un poco – dijo Mono sonriendo

-(suspiro) ustedes nunca cambiaran - Dijo vibora

-guerrero dragon… es un honor conocerlo – le dije mostrando una reverencia

-jeje bueno (rascándose la nuca) gracias … - dijo Po sonriendo

-¿es cierto que pudiste vencer a Lord Shen devolviéndole sus propias balas de cañón? – le pregunte emocionado

-si, es verdad… déjame contarte la historia – comenzó a ser una pose de batalla – estaba totalmente rodeado por los barcos de shen entonces use mi …

-PANDA! – grito – ahora no es el momento … - dijo el Panda rojo enojado

-ho… lo siento maestro shifu… - dijo po sonriendo

-Espere.. Maestro shifu?!, UD ES EL MAESTRO DE LOS 5 FURIOSOS Y DEL GUERRERO DRAGON…. UD ES BARBARO Y QUE LE DIGO BARBARO! – dije emocionado – ES VERDAD QUE EL …

- AY YA ME HARTO! – Tigresa me tapo el hocico con su mano – ahora te vas a callar de una buena vez, y nos dejaras conversar tranquilos o te moleré a golpes hasta que no quede nada de ti, ENTENDIDO?!... parpadea 2 veces si entendiste

Asi lo hice..

- bien.. – tigresa me soltó y se dirigió a shifu – maestro, entonces es el ladrón? – pregunto

"tigresa me tapo el hocico y me amenazo con matarme…, creo que voy a desmayarme de la emoción…" pensé

- No el no es el ladrón… -"el ladrón no puede ser alguien tan torpe como el" pensó el maestro Shifu – sin embargo gracias a el pudimos recuperar la esfera, es por eso que he decidido entrenarlo con nosotros – dijo serio

Tigresa: QUE?

Vibora: QUE?

Mono: QUE?

Mantis: QUE?

Grulla: QUE?

Po : (comiendo un dompling) BE? – dijo con la boca llena

Jin: QUE?... digo DE VERDAD?!

- Maestro con todo respeto le digo que, NO! Por que quiere que alguien como el este con nosotros. Con Po ya es suficiente - dijo Tigresa alegando

-además puede que sea poco higiénico… - dijo Grulla mirando mis ropas sucias y rotas

-no sabemos si es como los otros lobos que nos hemos encontrado antes – dijo Mantis serio

-No necesitamos otro po en casa… - dijo mono serio

-si eso…. OYE! – dijo Po molesto

- BASTA DE QUEJAS! – dijo el maestro Shifu molesto – tengo mis propias razones para poder entrenarlo… Ahora todos devuelta al salón de entrenamiento…- ordeno

Todos, menos po me lanzaron una mirada enojada…. "rayos esto no es como me lo imagine"pensé

Todos salieron de la habitación, uno en uno… mirándome de la misma forma…agache la cabeza… estaba un poco triste y molesto por la situación, Po se acerco a mi

- tranquilo… a mi me recibieron casi de la misma forma… - dijo Po sonriendo – ten come un dompling - me dio uno

-gracias guerrero dragon… - me animo un poco y comí el dompling

- dime Po… - dijo sonriendo

-gracias Po – dije sonriendo

-vámonos jin… tu nuevo hogar te espera… - dijo serio pero de cierta forma se le oia mas calmado… creo..

Salimos de la habitación, shifu levanto los cargos contra mi, y quede libre… ahora me dirigía junto a los 5 furiosos y el guerrero dragon a salón de entrenamiento… pero para eso tendré que subir…Las escaleras….

-esto no me va a gustar… - dije mirando la gigantesca escalera que pareciera no tener fin

- dímelo a mi , yo todavía no me acostumbro – dijo Po mirando las escaleras

-suban rápido o van a ser el doble de ejercicios! – ordeno shifu que ya había avanzado bastante

Comencé a subir la interminables escaleras… esto será una larga subida…

Y asi es como comenzare mi primer dia con los 5 furiosos y el guerrero dragon, espero que el entrenamiento no sea tan duro… considerando que apenas se kung fu….

**Bueno aquí termina el segundo cap, espero sus ****Reviews y espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi**


	3. Capitulo 3: mi primer doloroso dia de en

Aviso: los personajes de kung fu panda no me pertenecen y blablablabalba

Weno esta ocasión elimine ciertas cosas, como por ejemplo el (po: blablablá) en cambio deje solo los guiones, espero que esto no cause confusión al leer, si se da ese caso volveré a escribir de la otra manera…. Weno sin mas demoras el 3 cap

Capitulo 3: mi primer **doloroso **dia de entrenamiento

Con un milagro de los dioses, llegamos al salón de entrenamiento, los 5 furiosos ya estaban entrenando

-oigan chicos espérenme – dijo po animado entrando a la sala a entrenar

"de donde saca tanta energía" pensé, yo todavía intentaba recuperar el aliento de subir esas cosas infernales llamadas escaleras

-oye novato vienes? – dijo mantis burlonamente

-si ya voy – conteste, apuradamente y vi me quede mirando el espectáculo de fuerza y agilidad

Tigresa rompía los muñecos de madera… mantis y víbora peleaban, en esa cosa verde que parece una olla gigante que se balancea mucho (no se me el nombre XD) y Po con mono estaban luchando en un combate con bastones, me quede con cara de estúpido viendo como mis héroes entrenaban

-jin… jin… LOBO! – grito shifu que estaba a mis espalda

-A QUE COMO CUANDO?! – dije asustado, saliendo de mi shock emocional

-(suspiro) escucha lobo no creas que por ser tu primer dia en el palacio de jade la tendras fácil…- dijo serio

"genial me esta llamando lobo" pensé emocionado

-CONCENTRATE LOBO! - me grito shifu

-SI SEÑOR! – dije haciendo un saludo militar

Los demás furiosos rieron y po rieron

-(suspiro) bien.. para empezar sabes algo de kung fu?.. – me pregunto

-bueno mi abuelo solo me mostro algunos movimientos… - dije rascándome la nuca

-bien.. que te parece si probamos lo que sabes (chasqueo los dedos) grulla.. pelea con el – dijo shifu con una leve sonrisa en la cara

Nos dirigimos a la arena para pelear, todos nos observaban detenidamente

"joder estoy nervioso… no quiero hacer el ridículo frente a ellos" pensé mientras me ponía en posición de batalla

-listo? – dijo grulla en su posición de combate

-listo – le conteste poniendo una mirada desafiante.

Grulla se lanzo contra mi, dando unos golpes que pude bloquear con algo de dificultad ( y suerte) me dio una patada en la cara, pero pude mantenerme en pie, le di unos golpes rápidos a grulla pero este fácilmente los desvió y me contrataco dándome en las pierna, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera, pero antes que tocara el suelo grulla me elevo a los aires y me dio una patada en el estómago haciendo que me fuera a estrellar en picada el suelo (PAF!) se levantó una cortina de humo y polvo cuando se disipo el polvo se podía ver mi silueta estampada en el suelo en un cráter…

-auch.. – dijeron los demás

-eso debió haber dolido – dijo víbora

-weno al menos duro mas que po en su primer dia jejeje – dijo mantis bromeando

-jejeje el chico esta aprendiendo – dijo po sonriendo

Con dificultad Sali del cráter… "creo que me partieron una costilla…. Y un algo que no se que es…pero duele" pensé mientras salía del cráter

-ok… pido tiempo fuera…- dije cayendo al suelo

-jeje gane – dijo grulla feliz

-creo que ya es suficiente grulla, a no ser que Jin quiera continuar… - dijo arqueando la ceja

-no… creo que mejor paso esta vez..-dije sonriendo mientras me levantaba herido

-patético… - dijo tigresa seria con los brazos cruzados – un verdadero guerrero nunca se rinde, inclusive si se enfrenta a un millón de soldados el solo, un guerrero de verdad pelearía hasta el final…si te vas a rendir con una sola pelea entonces no mereces estar aquí – dijo seria y se dio la vuelta al salón para entrenar

-wow… - dijo mantis sorprendido de la actitud de tigresa

"estoy segura que eso me sonó a Po cuando llego" pensó víbora mirando a po

-espera.. yo no quise decir …eso… - dije cabiz bajo

-bueno ya se esta haciendo tarde… todos vallan a descansar… jin… quiero que te quedes aquí.. – dijo shifu con una seriedad en los ojos que nadie podía ignorar.

-si maestro – dijeron todos al unísono

-tranquilo jin… tigresa es asi con todos – me dijo po poniendo su mano en mi hombro con una sonrisa y se fue

Mantis, grulla , mono y víbora pasaron por delante mio, mirándome con una cara que decía " todo va a salir bien", sin embargo seguía cabis bajo

Una vez que se fueron shifu me llamo a que me sentara al frente de el

-dime… cual dijiste que era tu sueño?... – dijo shifu serio

-es… convertirme en uno de los 5 furiosos y…

Shifu no me dejo terminar la frase y me hizo una llave haciendo que me doblara el brazo

-entonces dime que fue esa patética demostración que nos diste hoy… - dijo shifu serio

-AGH!... – aguante el dolor y me dispuse a hablar – yo… me rendi…

-por que te rendiste… - dijo mientras apretaba mas la llave

-agh… por que… tenia miedo... – dije aguantando el dolor

-miedo de que?! – shifu apretaba mas la llave, se podría escuchar algunos de mis huesos crujir

-miedo a fracasar… - dije con el dolor de mi alma , shifu me solto – tenia miedo… por que me había echo tantas expectativas de venir aquí y ….. ver que nada es como me lo imaginaba… empecé a tener miedo,…. a quien quiero engañar, solo soy un lobo fracasado que siempre le salen las cosas mal… con razón mis padres me abandonaron…- esto ultimo lo dije en voz baja

-jejeje… jajajaja – rio shifu

Que le parecía tan gracioso… me enoje en ese entonces

-GRRRR que es lo gracioso?- dije enojado

-jajaja me recuerdas a un alumno mio, que al principio era un asco en el kung fu y tenia la misma baja confianza que tu, pero a pesar de que nadie confiaba en el, se pudo convertir en el mejor guerrero de todos… sabes quien era ese guerrero? – pregunto shifu

-quien? – dije

-el era el guerrero dragón… - dijo sonriendo – jin no debes dejar que tus miedos te dominen Jin… de nada sirve rendirse cuando apenas vas empezando….si de verdad quieres estar aquí… demuéstramelo con el sudor de tu frente

Levante mi cabeza y mire serio a shifu – si quiero estar aqui… no volveré a rendirme nunca mas… no volveré a tener miedo… peleare hasta que mi espíritu se canse lo juro! – dije golpeando mi pecho donde se ubicaba mi corazón

-esa es la actitud… ahora dame 300 flexiones de brazo y 300 abdominales en una hora y podrás cenar – dijo shifu con una sonrisa y se retiro del lugar

-SI SEÑOR! Digo maestro…- dijo sonriendo

Comencé a hacer mis ejercicios….

(1 hora y media mas tarde)

-no… puedo…. Mas….. estoy… echo…. Picadillo…. – dije cansado haciendo un ultimo esfuerzo para llegar a los dormitorios... –No siento…mis…brazos….ni la panza….- me queje

Entonces escuche una risas que provenían del patio, fui a ver de que se trataba y era grulla, mantis y mono

-hola chicos que…

-SHHH – dijeron los 3

-guarda silencio – dijo mono

-jin.. ven tienes que ver esto…- dijo mantis

-no te lo vas a creer – dijo grulla

Me acerque con mucho esfuerzo, a ver de que se trataba, y vi a po hablando con tigresa

-creen que se lo valla a decir ahora – dijo grulla

-3 galletas a que lo arruina como siempre – dijo mono Confiado

-4 a que se tigresa le da una cachetada– dijo Mantis sonriendo

-5 galletas a que le manda un golpe que lo manda a volar – dijo grulla

-deje que hablan chicos? – pregunte inocentemente

-Todo el mundo sabe que Po le gusta a tigresa…. – dijo mono

-había oído un rumor sobre eso, pero no pensé que era verdad – dije sorprendido

-pues si es verdad, pero cada vez que lo intenta declarársele, se acobarda y termina recibiendo un golpe de ella jejeje – dijo grulla

-órale… eso si que es una difícil relación – dije sorprendido

-ni que lo digas jeje, sigamos mirando – dijo mantis

Vimos la situación, no podía escuchar lo que estaba diciendo Po, pero veía que estaba riendo mientras se rascaba la nuca. Tigresa lo miraba serio, entonces Po dijo algo y empezó a ponerse nervioso, a Tigresa se le notaba la cara de enojo y Po comenzó a jugar con los dedos… finalmente po iba a decir algo pero tigresa le mando un golpe en la cara haciendo volara hasta las escaleras, finalmente tigresa se retiro

-GANE! – dijo grulla celebrando la victoria

-suertudo – dijo mono

-y esto sucede a diario? – pregunte

-mas de lo que crees – dijo Mantis sonriendo

Entonces se sintió un olor desagradable en el aire

-PUAJ QUIEN SE HIZO – dijo mono tapándose la nariz

-apuesto que fue jin – dijo Grulla tapándose la nariz

Me oli la axila….."WOW soy un asqueroso "pensé…

-ve a bañarte Jin… apestas… - dijo mantis quejándose por el mal olor

-si adonde queda el baño – dije rascándome la nuca

-por allí – señalo grulla

-GRACIAS! – dije sonriendo mientras me alejaba para dirigirme a las duchas

Mientras me duchaba note un pequeñisisimo detalle importante… no tenia ropa para cambiarme…. "MIERDA AHORA QUE HAGO!" Pense desesperado, con una toalla colgada en la cintura, realice mi búsqueda por alguna ropa que me quedara…. Hasta que vi algunas prendas colgadas para secarse, era la ropa de los demás… "no debo tomarlas… pero tampoco quiero que me miren desnudo… a si que me tendre que arriesgar" observe las prendas de todos… el pantalón de mono, era muy pequeño para mi, el de PO es muy grande, víbora y grulla no usan ropa… lo cual no me deja mas opción que…..(TAN!) LA ROPA DE TIGRESA…(GLUP) "QUE HAGO SI TOMO ESA ROPA, ABRE FIRMADO MI SENTENCIA DE MUERTE, Y YO NO REBOTO EN LA ESCALERAS COMO PO….sin embargo NO QUIERO ESTAR DESNUDO!" pensé. Se me acababa el tiempo si alguien me veía a si, soy lobo muerto…. Trague saliva… y tome la ropa de tigresa "voy a arrepentirme de esto… es mas ya me estoy arrepintiendo " pensé mientras corria a un arbusto para cambiarme de ropa….

Una vez que me cambie, colgué mi vieja ropa y me dirigi a las habitaciones "jejeje quien lo diría la ropa de tigresa me queda bien" pensé sonriendo, "los demás deben estar durmiendo", estaba cansado he iba irme a dormir pero.. entonces mi panza rugió… no había comido nada en todo el dia… me dirigí a la cocina con la esperanza de que halla algo de comer, pero no halle nada… resignado estaba apunto de irme cuando… capte un olor.. a sopa de fideos, mire en una parte de la cocina que no había visto antes, y habían un plato de fideos con una nota que decia "disfruta tu primera cena en el palacio de jade, tu amigo po", casi se me cae un lagrima de alegría

Comencé a devorar la sopa "TENIA TANTA HAMBRE" Pense con una cara de felicidad, se me podía notar una lagrima de alegría corriendo por mis ojos, estaba tan cansado que cuando termine de comer me quede dormido en la me…..zzzzZzzZZZZZzzzzZZZZZzzzzzz

**Weno aquí termina el 3 cap, quizás no hubo tanto humor en este cap pero lo mejor se viene de ahora en adelante XD. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como ami, y quiero saludar a todos mi amigos de kung fu panda unidos que me han apoyado en esto XD**


	4. Capítulo 4: Despertando a la bestia

Aviso: los personajes de kung fu panda no me pertenecen y blablablaa…. DISFRUTEN: D

Capítulo 4: Despertando a la bestia

Comenzó a sonar el gong en la mañana, los 5 furiosos ya habían salido de sus habitaciones y estaban preparados para un nuevo día de entrenamiento

Yo seguía dormido en la mesa del comedor, me pase toda la noche dormido ahí, comencé a sentir unas risas que me despertaron, eran Mantis, Grulla y Mono

-(bostezo) buenos días…. – dije rascándome la espalda,

-jejeje buenos días….. Tigresa ajajajajaja – dijo Mantis, rieron los 3 al ver que llevaba puesto la ropa de tigresa puesta

-te das cuenta que ahora eres un cadáver ambulante – dijo Grulla

-nadie en Susano juicio robaría la ropa de tigresa jejeje – dijo Mono – weno… espeto tu, jajajaja

-esperen… esto no es lo que parece, no tenía ropa para cambiarme después de la ducha, y la ropa de tigresa era la única que me quedaba, no quería andar desnudo por ahí, así que, solo la tome –dije nervioso mientras agitaba las manos

-jejeje tranquilo Jin, tigresa comprenderá..- dijo mono, sonriéndome y poniendo su pata en mi hombro

-en serio… ¿tú crees? – dije preocupado

-No…. Eres perro muerto jejejeje – dijo mono riendo

"estoy jodido "pensé con cara (T_T)

-no hay nada que pueda hacer?, no quiero morir, No sin al menos conocer una chica linda… - dije asustado

-aparte de rezar e implorar piedad…. No lo creo…. – dijo Grulla riendo

-bueno, ahora mismo las chicas están en el salón de entrenamiento, supongo que estarán hablando de cosas de chicas, así que todavía tienes tiempo para salvarte, - Dijo Mantis riendo, entonces se le ocurrió una idea… una perversa idea –escucha tengo una idea, porque no vas a despertar a Po por ahora, y nosotros te compraremos ropa nueva para antes del desayuno, a si tigresa no te matara por llevar sus ropas puestas, jejeje

-EN SERIO?.. HARIAN ESO POR MI?! – dije emocionado

-claro, que si Jin… ya eres casi parte de nuestro grupo – dijo mantis con una sonrisa fingida

Mono y Grulla miraron raro a mantis, como si dijeran "¿estas hablando en serio?"

-GRACIAS CHICOS, SON LOS MEJORES! – dije animado

-si, pero recuerda… tienes que despertar a Po para que prepare el desayuno, de lo contrario no hay ropa… - dijo Mantis serio

- no te preocupes, lo hare a como de lugar…- dije sonriendo - pero tengo una duda… ¿por que Po es el único que no se despierta? - pregunte

-Po nunca se despierta con el gonk a si que cada uno de nosotros nos turnamos para despertarlo – explico Grulla

- y, es a si todos los días? – dije (-_-)

Los 3 asintieron con la cabeza

-(suspiro) creo que lo hare… además, no me molesta despertar al guerrero dragon – conteste con una sonrisa y me dirigi a las habitaciones, pero de inmediato volvi con los 3 maestros -aaahhh – dije levantando el dedo en forma de que iba a preguntar algo

-al fondo del pasillo, puerta derecha - dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo

-gracias jeje – dije sonriendo y me encamine a la habitación de Po

Los 2 maestros miraron a mantis sonreír, con una sonrisa malévola

-oye… no vas ir a comprarles las ropas a jin ¿verdad? – dijo Grulla serio

-No…. Jejejeje solo lo dije para que le de tiempo a Tigresa para que lo encontrara y luego lo hará pedazos jejejeje – dijo riendo

-viejo.. eso es cruel…. me agrada – dijo mono sonriendo – a si jin tendrá tanto miedo que abandonará el palacio de jade jejeje

-EXACTO!.. Nadie causa más miedo que Tigresa – dijo Grulla riendo – el pobre quedara traumado

-jejeje ahora veamos cuanto demorara jin, en despertar a Po – dijo Mantis

Hubo un silencio por unos segundos y de inmediato…

-4 galletas a que se demora 1 hora – dijo mono

-5 a que no lo despierta – dijo Grulla sonriendo

-6 a que lo despierta jejeje –dijo Mantis riendo

- oigan….¿creen que Po se valla a molestar, al ver a Jin con la ropa de tigresa puesta? – dijo grulla sonriendo

-jejeje suena como a otra apuesta…- dijo mantis riendo

**Mientras tanto…**

Llegue a la habitación de Po, toque la puerta para ver si se despertaba

-guerrero dragón… - volvi a tocar – despierte guerrero dragón…. – no había respuesta

Finalmente me decidí entrar a la habitación de Po, estaba completamente desordenada, en la ventana estaban unas figuritas de acción, de los 5 furiosos, el se encontraba tirado de panza en la cama durmiendo, me acerque para intentar despertarlo, lo empuje pero no pasaba nada

-Po.. despierta…. – dije mientras intentaba levantarlo sin éxito, pesaba demasiado…

-(ronquido) déjenme en paz… vegetales malvados – dijo po durmiendo

"habla dormido?" pensé "y mas curioso es que sueña con vegetales malvados"

**Y aquí comienza la lista de las cosas que hice para intentar despertar al guerrero dragon**

Núm. 1 : gritarle al oído para que se despertara…

Resultado: termino dándome un golpe en la cara, al parecer tiene el sueño muy pesado

Núm. 2: empujarlo de la cama

Resultado: termino aplastándome, pero increíblemente pude salir vivo, de una muerte por asfixia

(un rato después)

Núm. 10: quemarle la cola

Como estaba dormido de espalda , pensé que si le quemaba la cola un poco despertaría…..me acerque con un fosforo lentamente para quemarlo un poco.. pero (PAF!) termine creando un lanzallamas improvisado que me quemo la cara (y la garganta) afortunadamente tenia una cubeta de agua a mano, pero quede con un olor desagradable….. tendre que darme otra ducha después de esto

Núm. 11: gritarle algo que llame su atención

-MIRA TIGRESA ESTA EN ROPA INTERIOR! – grite…

Lo único que conseguí fue que Po, soltara una sonrisa boba y comenzara a babear

-(facepalm) se me debe ocurrir otra cosa..

(Otro rato después)

Núm. 23:despertarlo con un dumpling

Cerca de la nariz de Po, tenia sostenido un dumpling que tenia guardado, Po seguía el olor del dumpling, aun estando dormido

-eso, es…. Sigue al dumpling.. y… HAAA! – me termino mordiéndome la mano, donde tenia el dumpling, "como diablos puede comer estando dormido" pense

Núm. 24: darle un golpe con un mazo

Encontré un mazo de madera en la habitación de po.. seguramente es de juguete, pero aun asi serviría…Po se quedo dormido boca arriba, entonces le di un golpe con el mazo en la barriga, la cual por la "contextura" del cuerpo de Po, hizo que el mazo rebotara y me diera en la cara con la misma fuerza que le había dado…"no hay forma de despertarlo"pensé agotado

-YA ESTA .. ME RINDO! – dije molesto

Entonces escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta…

-Po.. estas despierto?.. ya es tarde y tienes que hacer el desayuno… - dijo cierta voz femenina… y no era cual quier voz femenina…era… … TIGRESA!

"MIERDA MIERDA MIERDA! ¿QUE HACE AQUÍ?… SI ME VE AHORA SOY PERRO MUERTO" pensé asustado

Tengo que esconderme en alguna parte… ¿debajo de la cama?.. no muy obio… ¿el closet? Parezco esa clase de lobo? NO! …. Ya se detrás de la ventana!, me acerque a la ventana para salir de hay, pero me resbale con uno de los juguetes de Po y termine encerrado en el closet

-mierda.. – dije en voz baja por el golpe que me di…

Tigresa, entro a la habitación, se quedó observándola por un rato

-que raro…. Mono me dijo que jin estaba despertando a Po… ya veo que ni siquiera se esforzó – dijo seria, hablando sola

"Rayos… esto no deja una buena imagen de mi" pensé mientras observaba desde el closet

Tigresa observo a Po con una sonrisa…

"espera tigresa esta sonriendo?... es mas TIGRESA PUEDE SONREIR?" pensé sorprendido, poniendo los ojos como plato, no quería perderme este momento

-oye po.. despierta… - dijo tigresa con cierto tono

-noo no se lleven mi comida.. malditos vegetales – dijo Po dormido

Tigresa sonrió un poco… pero volvió a su actitud seria de siempre, saco un brócoli de mal olor y se lo puso en la nariz…

-WAAAKALA BROLOCOLI – dijo Po despertando y a la vez asqueado por la verdura – a hola tigresa.. como estas? – saludo a tigresa

"BROCOLI.. ENSERIO… SOLO SE NECECITABA BROCOLI!"pensé molesto

-Po se esta haciendo tarde… y todos estamos esperándote en la cocina… - dijo seria – vienes?

-si… voy a ir… pero tigresa…emm…. Quisiera… preguntarte, algo.. – dijo Po nervioso

-(suspiro) ahora que?...- dijo tigresa con una actitud fría…

-weno… esto… yo…..- Intentaba decir po

"vamos Po díselo…" pensé

-quisiera saber…. Aaa…. Esto… quisiera saber si quieres que prepare fideos para el almuerzo – dijo po sonriendo

-aaa claro. Po…. – dijo Tigresa sin darle mucha importancia a la actitud de po

"joder viejo , te pasas" pensé

Ambos salieron de la habitación, dejándome el espacio libre… cuando me percate de que ya no había nadie cerca, Sali del closet (en alguna parte del mundo: una foca grita…:GAYYYY)

-bien ahora tengo que ver si mantis pudo coneguirme algo de ropa…- Sali por la ventana y tuve que darme la vuelta para entrar al palacio por la puerta principal

Ya me había perdido el desayuno pero no me importaba, mientras mi integridad siga segura no me importaba

Entre por la puerta principal, PERFECTO no había nadie, es mi oportunidad perfecta para escabullirme y…

-BANDIDOS … BANDIDOS EN EL PUEBLO! – grito zeng volando hacia el palacio

De inmediato los 5 furiosos y el guerrero dragon salieron a la entrada del pueblo… precisamente donde me encontraba yo

-que pasa zeng – pregunto Po, al parecer todavía no me habían notado

-bandidos lobos… asaltan el valle – dijo zeng agotado por el viaje

-iremos de inmediato, es hora de que prueben un pedazo de justicia – dijo Po animado

Se movieron para salir al pueblo… pero entonces me vieron. Y se detuvieron

…

Todo el mundo estaba boca abierto (espeto Mono, Mantis y Grulla que se estaban riendo)… mirándome fijamente….como yo traía puesto la ropa de tigresa

-aaaahh…. Esto.. no es lo que parece – dije asustado y nervioso a la vez

Todas las miradas se fijaron en la reacción de tigresa…. Estaba enojadicima…. Me mostraba sus dientes y apretaba sus puños fuertemente

-QUE HACES CON MI ROPA PUESTA! – grito tigresa enfurecida

"ESTOYYYYY MUERTO!" pensé (T_T)

**Bueno lo dejamos hasta aquí , como siempre dejen sus ****Reviews que siempre me animan a escribir :D, quiero agradecer a mis amigos de kung fu panda unidos por apoyarme en el fic, espero que esta vez no tenga tantas faltas ortográficas como los anteriores (a las que voy a arreglar después), finalmente me despido hasta la Proxima vez :D y veremos como la va a nuestro amigo jin XD**


	5. Capitulo 5: De mal en peor

**Aviso: los personajes de kung fu panda no me pertenecen y bla bla bla DISFRUTEN :D**

**Capitulo 5: De mal en peor**

"ESTOY MUERTO!" Pense asustado tigresa se acercaba a mi, estaba furiosa…, mis piernas temblaban de miedo "PIENSA JIN, PIENSA" nada se me venia a la mente, estaba shockeado por el miedo

-TE DIJE PREGUNTE, POR QUE LLEVAS MI ROPA! – dijo tigresa elevando la voz

-Jin… si esta es una broma. no es buena – dijo Po con una mirada seria

"que… Po tu también.." pensé

Mi tiempo se agotaba, tigresa se acercaba cada vez más a mí, sin quitar esa cara de asesina que tiene…

-e..ee…espera, tigresa… déjame explicarte… - tartamudee un poco - no es.. Como lo imaginas..- dije asustado

-DIME ENTONCES QUE ES! – dijo tigresa mientras se acercaba más a mi…

Del susto retrocedí unos pasos atrás – escucha…. Lo que paso fue… - estaba a punto de decirle la verdad, pero cuando retrocedí me tropecé con una piedra haciendo que atravesara la puerta y saliera rebotando a las escaleras hacia el pueblo

-SE ESCAPA! – dijo tigresa enfurecida y comenzó la persecución

"NOOO POR QUE ME PASAN ESTAS COSAS" Pensé mientras caía por las escaleras

-sigámosla… aparte que hay que detener a los bandidos – dijo Po

-si.. Y evitar de qué tigresa mate a jin… - dijo Víbora

Po y los furiosos restantes se encaminaron al valle, mientras que yo seguía rebotando en las escaleras con una Tigresa con sed de sangre,

Después de mi doloroso descenso por las escaleras termine rebotando en una carreta que llevaba harina

-UFF. Menos mal que cai en algo suave – dije sonriendo

Entonces vi una sombra saltar alto… una sombra con forma de tigre que se dirigía directamente hacia mí….

-ERES PERRO MUERTO! – grito tigresa a punto de lanzarme una patada voladora

-SANTA CACHUCHA! – grite asustado

(PUM!) Impacto la patada en el carro, levantando una gran cortina de humo blanco, cuando el humo se disipo tigresa vio un carro partido en 2 y un lobo que se había perdido en el humo

-ese perro con suerte! – dijo enojada y comenzó a buscarme, rápidamente por el valle

Yo por mi parte estaba escondido en una esquina del pueblo, mi corazón latia mil por hora, necesitaba un respiro... "COMO DIABLOS ESQUIVE ESO" pensé sorprendido… quizás fue pura suerte.. Quizás fue por un subidón de adrenalina.. no lo se.. pero estaba con vida, y era lo único que me importaba.

Po y los demás furiosos llegaron al valle y fueron a la salida de este para encontrarse con los bandidos

Yo mientras tanto, logre esconderme dentro de un barril…. en lo único que podía pensar es en esconderme hasta que tigresa se calme, pero POR CUANTO TIEMPO TENDRE QUE HACERLO!

Comencé a moverme dentro de mi disfraz de barril (como en las caricaturas), como no conocía el Valle, termine perdiéndome en él, finalmente llegue a lo que parecía la entrada al valle. Pero cuando vi lo que sucedía (por un agujero que tenía el barril) me emocione

Vi a Po, junto a los furiosos contra los bandidos, estos vestían una armadura gris, con puas en los hombros, llevaban todo tipos de armas, espadas, lanzas, mazas, arcos y flechas etc… Po, acababa con un bandido golpeándole un codazo después de que este le intentara cortar con su espada, Mantis aprovechaba su estatura y velocidad para acabar rápidamente con varios bandidos a la vez, Grulla y víbora efectuaban ataques combinados para eliminar unos arqueros que estaba en los techos, Mono bueno…., Mono les quitaba el cinturón a los bandidos y luego los golpeaba, era muy graciosos… la única que no estaba presente era ….(alguien levanto el barril)

-con que aquí estabas pequeño cachorro… - dijo tigresa con una sonrisa que daba miedo

-(GLUP) tigresa… jejeje (risa nerviosa) mira… podemos conversar las cosas en...(PAM!) – me dio un golpe en toda la cara haciendo que saliera volando hacia unos bandidos, derribándolos

-UY eso debió haber dolido jejeje – dijo Mantis mientras esquivaba un ataque de un bandido y contraatacarlo

Los otros lobos bandidos amortiguaron mi caída, gracias a eso al menos me pude levantar

-aaaa mi cabeza – dije algo mareado, tigresa se acercaba a mí con la misma cara seria

Algo pasaba por mi cabeza en ese momento... por alguna extraña razón me dolía mucho más de lo normal, "abra sido el golpe de tigresa? " pensé

Todo el mundo se detuvo de pelear para ver que ocurría inclusive tigresa miro sorprendida…. "HAAAA MI CABEZA…. SIENTO QUE VOY A EXPLOTAR" Pensé mientras me sostenía la cabeza con mis manos

Uno de los lobos bandidos, que llevaba una armadura amarilla me miro sorprendido…

-RETIRADA! – ordeno el líder de los bandidos

Los lobos comenzaron la retirada, rápidamente

Entonces mi cabeza dejo de doler.. y baje mis brazos

-JEJEJE GANAMOS – dijo Po animado levantando los brazos

Los 5 furiosos y Po fueron a ver que me había pasado

-Jin.. oye.. te encuentras bien.. – dijo víbora preocupada

-si… eso creo… - dije con la respiración agitada

-¿Que fue eso? – pregunto Mono

-No lo se… - dijo Grulla sorprendido

-Quizás el maestro shifu sepa.. – dijo Tigresa seria

-ESO ESTUBO BARBARO JIN! – dijo Po animado como siempre – ¿cómo lo hiciste?

-¿de que me hablan?… yo no he hecho nada…. – dije confundido

-cuando estabas mareado por el golpe que te dio tigresa (todos miraron a tigresa -_-)…-dijo víbora

-QUE?... se lo merecía por robar mi ropa – dijo tigresa enojada con los brazos cruzados

-como iba diciendo, cuando Tigresa te dio el golpe y quedaste mareado… tus manos…. Emitieron un humo verde… - dijo víbora seria

-y… eso es malo? – pregunte confundido

-no lo sabemos… pero creemos que el maestro shifu sabe – dijo tigresa seria

-y que estamos esperando. El valle esta a salvo y esos bandidos no volverán… - dijo Po sonriendo como siempre

- si es lo mejor… parece que va a llover – dijo grulla mirando al cielo

-si… pero antes (rascándose la nuca) me gustaría poder comprar algo de ropa… - dije un tanto nervioso

-oye nunca nos dijiste porque tomaste la ropa de Tigresa – dijo Po serio

-eso es lo que intentaba decirles… - dije resignadamente – no tenía ropa para cambiarme después de la ducha y como no había ropa que me quedara, simplemente la tome la de tigresa, ya que era la única que me quedaba.- les explicaba – se que estuvo mal tomarla sin permiso, pero estaba desesperado y no andar desnudo por el templo… por eso quiero pedirles disculpas – dije haciendo una reverencia

-pero, entonces ¿por qué corriste? – pregunto tigresa

-NO CORRI, ME TROPESE – dije molesto – caí por las escaleras y luego tu venias persiguiéndome… es por eso que me escondí, digo quien no haría lo mismo – dije mirando a los chicos

Mono. Mantis, Grulla y Po, levantaran las manos, tigresa los miro con enojo y bajaron sus manos inmediatamente

-pero ¿por que no nos dijiste nada? – dijo Po pensativo

-¿tienes idea de lo vergonzoso que es pedir ropa prestada? – Dije serio – ¿en especial a tigresa?

-pero en el templo hay un montón de ropa que nadie usa… podrías haberla usado – dijo Po inocente

-en serio… - dije molesto – tenían ropa en el templo y no me dijeron – mire a Mono, Mantis y Grulla…, Grulla y Mono, silbaron mirando al cielo y apuntando a mantis

"será que…. Todo fue una broma planeado por ellos" pensé (Nota del autor: GENIUS!)

-traidores...- dijo mantis en voz baja (-_-)

-bueno… volvamos al palacio… antes que se ponga a llover – dijo Po mirando al cielo

Volvimos al templo….weno ellos volvieron primero.. Yo.. Llegue al último…

"odio las escaleras" pensé mientras subía el último escalón totalmente agotado…

-AL FIN… LLEGUE… - dije cansado por la subida…

-oye jin – me llamo Po… traía consigo unas ropas para mí – te traje esto – me dijo sonriendo

-guau gracias Po – dije recibiendo las ropas

-ve a tu habitación y cámbiate. Y…- se me acerco y me dijo al oído en voz baja – puedo pedirte un favor?

-por supuesto Guerrero Dragon, dime que necesitas – dije sonriendo, estaría complacido de poder ayudar a mi ídolo en lo que sea

-una vez que te hayas cambiado, puedes darme la ropa de tigresa a mi? – me dijo Po sonriendo

-haa…. Claro… pero¿porque? – pregunte confundido

-es solo que me gustaría entregárselo yo mismo a tigresa – dijo Po sonriendo

"HAAA ENTIENDO!" pensé sonriendo

-Claro, lo hare.. PERO… - dije sonriendo – a cambio quiero esos nunchakus blancos que vi en tu habitación – dije sonriendo

-estuviste en mi habitación? – dijo Po serio Arqueando la ceja

-me dijeron que era mi turno de despertarte… PERO NO DESPERTABAS CON NADA! - dije molesto- a si que cuando estaba por rendirme apareció tigresa en la puerta y tuve que esconderme… hay vi los nunchakus – le explique a Po

-bien bien… mis nunchakus por la ropa de tigresa.. Trato? – dijo Po sonriendo estirando su mano

-trato – dije sonriendo, estrechando su mano, fui de inmediato a mi habitación… no fue difícil encontrarla ya que las demás estaban ocupadas y la mía era la única vacía…

Me quite la ropa de tigresa y me puse la ropa que me trajo Po, que era un pantalón largo café claro y un chaleco sin mangas azul con bordes rojos… - genial, esta ropa es muy ligera…. – dije sonriendo viendo mi nueva ropa, entonces tocaron la puerta, era Po otra vez

-Jin… los demás nos están esperando en salón de los Guerreros – dijo del otro lado de la puerta

-ya voy – le dije

-oye no te olvides de… - dijo Po

Abrí la puerta y le di la ropa de tigresa

-aquí tienes – dije sonriendo

-bien aquí mi parte del trato – me dio sus nunchakus blancos

-WOOOO los nunchakus del Guerrero Dragón… - los probé un poco y termine dándome en la cara con ellos – ok… quizás necesite algo de practica… - dije (-_-)

-bueno, eso tendrá que esperar. Los demás nos están esperando – dijo Po

-Sí, vamos – Dije animado

"voy a conocer el salón de los Guerreros! Esto es emociónate" pensé mientras caminaba con una sonrisa en mi rostro

Seguí a Po hasta el salón de los Guerreros…al entrar, vi a al maestro Shifu frente a los 5 furiosos cerca de la fuente, hablándoles seria mente sobre algo que no alcance a escuchar…

-Ya llegamos- dijo Po animado

-WOOOOW el salón de los guerreros – dije asombrado, comencé a ver los objetos que se encontraban ahí - WOOOO es el escudo dorado del la legendaria batalla del paso Monkey – dije emocionado, vi otra cosa – WOOO, es el martillo sagrado de Lei Tang… - dije asombrado – O DIOS MIO – me acerque a otro objeto – ES… ES.. LA LEGENDARIA ESPADA DE LOS HEROES! ES … ES…

-barbara? – dijo Po sonriendo

-si…. – dije emocionado viendo la espada

-EJEM…. – dijo Shifu serio – si ya terminaron de asombrarse mutuamente, podríamos conversar a lo que vinimos – dijo serio

-así claro maestro – dijo Po sonriendo

Me acerque a los demás..

-Te ves bien Jin…- dijo Víbora

-gracias… - dije sonriendo

-oye, donde está mi ropa – dijo Tigresa seria

-HA….. la …. Mande a lavar… - dije con una sonrisa fingida mientras miraba a Po recordando nuestro trato

-jejeje (risa nerviosa) cambiando de tema… quería saber porque?... – me interrumpieron

-por qué de tus manos salía humo verde?... – dijo Shifu serio – los demás me contaron lo que paso..

-exacto… que fue todo eso? – Pregunte – sentí que mi cabeza iba a explotar por el dolor – dije mientras veía mis manos, estaba preocupado

-seguramente fue por el Orbe de Yai sen…. – dijo shifu serio pero a la vez intrigado

-Orbe de Yai sen? – Pregunte – que es eso?

-es la esfera verde que tenías cuando nos conocimos – dijo Mono

-ok… pero sigo sin entender nada – dije cruzado de brazos

-no es fácil de comprender Jin… por eso debes saber la historia detrás del Orbe – dijo shifu

-OOH GENIAL UN RELATO… ME ENCANTAN – dije animado

-cálmate… - dijo shifu gruñendo

-si se… digo maestro – todos nos sentamos en el suelo (excepto Shifu), a escuchar el relato ….

**(Relato de shifu)**

Hace mucho tiempo. Existía un gran lobo de pelaje blanco llamado Yai sen, este lobo antes era uno de los más Grandes Maestros del kung fu de todos los tiempos, inclusive estaba al mismo nivel que Oogway

-EN SERIO… WOOOOOW – dijo po emocionado

-Po no interrumpas – dijo sShifu molesto

-si claro me callo – dijo Po sonriendo

Como iba diciendo….. Yai sen, era un alma noble y gentil que ayudaba a quien lo necesitaba, pero un obscuro dia conoció a Ke-Pa

-KE-PA?... el demonio que Po derroto cuando uso el Chi de los héroes? – dije sorprendido

-wow oíste sobre eso?... jejeje fue bárbaro verdad? – dijo Po sonriendo

-DEJEN DE INTERRUMPIR! – dijo Shifu molesto

-Lo sentimos maestro – dije sonriendo

(Suspiro) donde iba… AH si… Ke-pa corrompió el corazón de Yai sen... haciéndolo creer que era una raza superior y empezó a llamase a si mismo los "de sangre pura", Ke-pa además le enseño magia negra, lo cual hizo que se convirtiera en uno de los enemigos mas temibles de todo el mundo

-entonces era algo así, como un del mago kung fu? – dije bromenado

-LOBO… CIERRA EL HOCICO! – dijo Shifu enojado

-ups… ok ok… me callo… - dije cerrando mi bocota

(Gruñido)…COF COF…. comenzó a ver a los demás seres como una raza inferior y los llamo "sangre sucia", entonces decidió que estaba en su destino conquistar el mundo, su poder era tan grande que el maestro Oogway tuvo que utilizar el poder oculto de la espada de los héroes para detenerlo… la batalla entre Yai sen y Oogway dejo muchos desastres en toda china, finalmente Yai sen fue derrotado y Oogway lo encerró su alma en este orbe para siempre, dicen que solo los que llevan su sangre corriendo por sus venas pueden usar el poder que una vez tubo…

**(termino del relato de shifu)**

-WOOOOOOW – dije emocionado, pero mi cara volvió a pensativa – pero eso que tiene que ver conmigo? – pregunte

-todos hemos tocado el orbe alguna vez.. Pero nadie le ha pasado nada extraño…sin embargo una noche intentaron robarse este mismo orbe y finalmente callo en tus manos…. – dijo Shifu serio – además dijiste que salió humo verde de tus manos… eso es una prueba más clara de que…. Eres uno de los herederos de Yai sen… - dijo shifu serio

-NOOOOOOO ….. ENSERIO….. ESO ES BARBARO! – dije animado, no me la podía creer

-BARBARITASTICO! – dijo Po animado

-Dejen de celebrar… - dijo tigresa seria

-por qué? – dijo Po

-(suspiro) si alguien intento robarse el orbe significa que alguien, volverá a hacerlo… es posible que hayan más herederos de la sangre de Yai sen , y estén buscando el poder que aguarda… - dijo Shifu serio

-pero eso no importa no?... – dije sonriendo – tenemos a los 5 furiosos y al guerrero dragón para patear todos los traseros que intenten robarse el orbe – dije haciendo lanzando un golpe al aire

-ojala fuera tan sencillo… pero no…- dijo shifu

-a que se refiere maestro? – pregunte

-si es cierto que todavía hay herederos de la sangre de Yai sen, entonces tendré que avisarle al concejo de los maestros, para que nos ayuden en la situación – dijo shifu serio – esto es un tema muy grabe lobo, en especial porque no sabemos cómo estas involucrado en todo esto…- dijo serio

-si.. Es verdad.. – dijo mono serio

-no sabemos nada sobre ti – dijo Grulla serio

-podemos confiar en ti? – dijo víbora

-cómo podemos confiar en alguien que lleva sangre de un lunático que quiso conquistar el mundo – dijo Tigresa seria

Me sentí acorralado por las miradas amenazantes de los 5 furiosos, Po sin embargo me miraba con cara de preocupado... sentí miedo y un poco de nerviosismo a la vez

-bueno… yo…- dije asustado

-DETENGANCE! – ordeno shifu – no nos concierne su pasado, pero él no sabía que llevaba esa sangre en sus venas, además, ¿no fueron Uds. que me dijeron que iba a vender el orbe para conseguir dinero? – dijo serio

-tiene razón…- dijo Po – además el no a hecho nada malo, no veo razón para desconfiar en el – dijo serio

Los 5 furiosos retiraron esas miradas acusadoras…. Me sentí aliviado, pero quería que confiaran en mí, estaba por decirles algo, pero shifu hablo primero

- y tendrán que confiar todavía más en el…. – dijo Shifu serio – porque Uds. lo entrenaran – se le notaba una sonrisa en el rostro

-QUE! – dijeron los 7 (incluyéndome)

-como ya les dije antes tengo que ir a avisar al concejo sobre la situación, esto me podría tomar unos días, y como Jin apenas está empezando con su kung fu, Uds. lo entrenaran – dijo shifu con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, como si dijera "ahora les toca sufrir a uds MUAHAHAHA"

-PERO.. MAESTRO… NOSOTROS! – dijo tigresa alegando

-son 6 maestros del kung fu totalmente experto en las artes del combate…. Dudo mucho que un simple alumno sea problema para Uds. – dijo shifu serio

-(Gruñido) está bien… mañana comenzaremos con tu entrenamiento Jin – dijo tigresa mirándome seria

-ESTO SERA BARBARARO – dijo Po animado

-bueno… esto será divertido… me apunto – dijo mono sonriendo

-yo también – Dijo grulla

"es el momento perfecto, podría convertirlo en mi secuas de las bromas.. Alguien que reciba todo el castigo por mi" pensó mantis maquiavélicamente –ME APUNTO! Jejeje – rio mantis

-siempre he querido enseñar kung fu a alguien… será divertido – dijo víbora sonriendo

Estaba shockeado, de un momento a otro las cosas se habían torcido, estarán hablando en serio?, o es que todavía no confían en mi…..

-WOW chicos… lo dicen en serio… - dije emocionado

-oye no nos queda de otra – dijo Mono sonriendo

-vaya…. No sé qué decir…. Yo…. Em…. Gracias – dije intentando articular alguna palabra, sin que se me saliera alguna lagrima

-ahora vallan y descansen a sus habitaciones, mañana será un duro día… en especial para ti Jin – dijo shifu con una sonrisa en la cara

-Si maestro – dijimos todos, haciendo una reverencia y nos retiramos hacia nuestras habitaciones a dormir, me acosté en mi cama y mirando al techo pensé "las cosas están empezando a mejorar" finalmente me dispuse a dormir

(Mientras tanto en algún lugar)

Unos lobos bandidos volvía a su escondrijo, algunos llevaban metales y otros comida,

-como les fue en el valle de la paz? – dijo una voz al lobo que estaba usando una armadura amarilla

El lobo se inclinó y comenzó a hablar

-mi señor, no pudimos conseguir el orbe…. Los 5 furiosos y el guerrero dragon nos detuvieron, pero al menos conseguimos algo de metal y comida para las tropas – dijo el lobo

-bien.. era obvio que no están a la altura de ellos…. Tendremos que mejorar el entrenamiento de las tropas – dijo la voz

-señor… tengo que decir que .. Vi a "el" en el valle de la paz – dijo el lobo con cierto tono temeroso

-"EL" esta con vida? – dijo la voz pero con un tono enojado

-Si señor… su he.. – fue interrumpido por un agarre en el cuello que lo estaba asfixiando, se podía notar una pata de pelaje blanco

-No digas esa palabra… el no es nada mas que un "sangre sucia" un vestigio que nunca debió haber nacido y el error de mi padre – dijo la voz

-s…si mi señor – dijo el lobo con dificultad

Lo soltó…

-bien… si "el" esta con los 5 furiosos y el guerrero dragon no podemos hacer nada…. – dijo la voz seria – dejaremos que piensen que están bien… por ahora… y luego.. Atacaremos cuando estén más inofensivos...- rio malévolamente – Pronto todo el mundo estará postrado ante mis pies…

_**Fin del capitulo**_

**Weno aquí el tan esperado 5 capitulo.. Lamento si no es como lo esperaban o si esperaban más escenas de persecución de tigresa a jin… pero esto solo esta empezando jejejeje, gracias a todos por el apoyo , y como siempre dejen sus reviews que siempre me animan :D**


	6. Capítulo 6 : Entrenando con mis héroesP1

AVISO: los personajes de kung fu panda no me pertenecen y blablablá

AVISO 2 : Bueno,tendré que dividir este capítulo en 2 partes de lo contrario será muy largo , en cualquier caso DISFRUTEN :D

**Capítulo 6 : Entrenando con mis héroes Parte 1**

Era una noche tormentosa y lluviosa, me encontraba hay en la cabaña… triste y enojado por no poder hacer nada…

-lo siento… no podemos hacer nada – dijo el doctor saliendo de la habitación y dirigiéndose a la puerta

-NO ESPERE… TIENE QUE HACER ALGO.. PORFAVOR… NO QUIERO PERDERLO….- dije conteniendo las lagrimas

-la enfermedad a avanzado bastante…. Lo lamento pero ya no se puede hacer nada mas… lo siento mucho – salió de la cabaña

Entre a la habitación preocupado y asustado… allí estaba el.. Acostado en su cama… en su lecho de muerte…

-ABUELITO…. – me acerque a el para tomarle la mano… y comencé a llorar

-aaa jin….. mi pequeño jin…. Lo siento tanto….- dijo aquel anciano

-no no tienes que lamentar nada… - dije intentando no llorar pero me era imposible… - yo debería agradecerte, por todo lo que haz echo por mi…

-jejeje…. Haz crecido mucho mi pequeño jin… recuerdo cuando solo eras un cachorro que se metía en muchos problemas…..- me sonrió el anciano – Jin… recuerda….. Nunca abandones tus sueños, es lo que tu madre hubiera querido…. – dijo débilmente

-mi… madre?... pero me dijiste que mis padres me habían abandonado…. Que por eso te quedaste conmigo – dije sorprendido

-no… tu madre te amaba…. Y es por eso que…

-abuelito…abuelito – lo sacudí para que reaccionara, mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas… - PORFAVOR NO ME DEJES SOLO… ABUELITO… ABUELITOOOOOOOOOOO!

Se escucho un trueno con un sonido a gong, haciendo que me despertara

-HAAAA! –grite- que…. (respiración agitada) fue solo… un sueño… - dije al ver mi habitación, note que había llorado mientras dormía.. me seque rápidamente las lágrimas….y volví rápidamente a mi actitud feliz de siempre

Un nuevo dia amanece en el valle de la paz… shifu ya no se encontraba en el palacio de jade y los 5 furiosos y el guerrero dragon ya tenían todo planeado para le sesión de entrenamiento de jin

Sonó el gong en la mañana, me levante, me puse mis ropas y Sali de mi habitación…pero al salir al pasillo note que no había nadie hay…. Nadie estaba en sus habitaciones… incluso Po no estaba…"que extraño "pensé, entonces me dirigí al comedor a desayunar…

De, nuevo, no había nadie… "Donde se metió todo el mundo" pensé molesto, capte un cierto aroma que provenía de la mesa… era una sopa de fideos.. Junto a la sopa había una nota

"disfruta el desayuno jin. Te estaremos esperando en el salón de entrenamiento, atentamente los 5 furiosos y el guerrero dragón"

"que raro" pensé, pero no le di importancia ya que la comida me llamaba, después de devorar la sopa de fideos que por cierto estaba deliciosa….(eructo)…. Me dirigí al salón entrenamiento

Abrí las puertas del salón y hay estaban los 5 furiosos y Po con una pizarra con los nombres de cada uno en forma de calendario

-bienvenido jin… - dijo Po – hoy es tu primer día de entrenamiento oficial en el palacio de jade – dijo sonriendo

-y como nosotros te enseñaremos Kung fu, decidimos aprenderías más rápido si cada uno de nosotros se turnara para enseñarte a su propio estilo – dijo víbora

-además mientras alguien te enseñando nosotros protegeremos al valle de cualquier amenaza (y nos tomaremos el día libre jejeje) – dijo mantis – así que no debería haber problemas

-eso es perfecto – dije sonriendo

"esto será muy divertido "pensé sonriendo

-pues que bien que te guste – dijo Grulla riendo

-por qué ahora es el turno de tigresa de entrenarte – dijo Mono riendo

Mi cara paso a una feliz a una de terror "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO POR QUE AMI!" pensé (T_T), tigresa me miro y pude distinguirle una sonrisa.. Pero no eran de las sonrisas felices que decían "no te preocupes, soy tu amiga y nada malo te pasara" NO eran más bien esas sonrisas maquiavélicas que decían "VOY A TORTURATE HASTA QUE NO QUEDE NADA DE TI" de ese tipo de sonrisas que daban miedo

-bueno, los dejaremos solos para que entrenen – dijo Víbora sonriendo

Todos salieron del salón de entrenamiento

**(Entrenamiento de tigresa) **

"NOOO ESPEREN! QUIERO VIVIR!" pensé con una lagrima en mis ojos

Quedamos solo tigresa y yo, estaba temblando del miedo

-oye… -dijo tigresa seria

-S…SI SEÑOR DIGO SEÑORA, DIGO SEÑORITA TIGRESA– dije nervioso "POR FAVOR NO ME MATES" pensé asustado

-bien… ahora sígueme – dijo tigresa seria

-si… - conteste

La seguí hasta una habitación donde había una mesa una silla y muchos y muchísimos rollos…

-como no sabes nada de kung fu vas a tener que leer todos estos rollos del kung fu y estudiarlos brevemente… - dijo tigresa seria

-emm… solo eso? – pregunte

-si.. Solo eso – dijo seria

-Pues que sencillo – dije sonriendo mientras me sentaba en la mesa "por un momento pensé que tendría que hacer algo doloroso o humillante" pensé sonriendo

-comienza con este – dijo tigresa seria mientras me daba un rollo que parecía pequeño

-ok .. Que venga la lectura – dije con una sonrisa desafiante… abrí el supuesto "pequeño" rollo, mi cara paso de una feliz a una de tristeza… el rollo llegaba a tocar el suelo hasta la pared… me quede viendo el rollo con la boca abierta al ver la cantidad de texto que tenia…. "DEMORARE TODA UNA VIDA EN TERMINAR"

-volveré a ver tu progreso en 5 minutos – dijo tigresa con la misma seriedad de siempre y salió de la habitación..

-(suspiro) muy bien… es solo lectura… no puede ser tan difícil…. Haber… - mire el rollo – Capitulo número 1, introducción al ku….ZZZZZzZZZZZzZzZZzZzZzZZzZzZzzZzZz

(5 minutos después)

Algo me golpeo en la espalda, despertándome

-WAAAHH – grite

-sabía que no podía dejarte solo – dijo tigresa enojada, en sus manos tenía una especie de espada de madera (de esas que usan para disciplinar a los alumnos) – es por eso que traje esto – se le noto una leve sonrisa en la cara – ahora quiero que empieces a leer, de nuevo

"se….esta vengando?" pensé "todavía sigue molesta por lo de la ropa"

-de…..de acuerdo – dije nervioso – COF..COF… capitulo número…

-ESPALDA RECTA (PAM!) – tigresa me dio un golpe con la espada en la espalda

-AUCH… por que fue eso… - dije molesto

-sigue leyendo – dijo tigresa seria con los brazos cruzados

-ok…. – dije asustado, no podía contestarle a esa cara… me daba miedo – introducción al kung fu…

(PAM! PAM!) – HABLA FUERTE! – ordeno tigresa

-EN EL AÑO XXXX EL MAESTRO OOGWAY DESCUBRIO LOS SECRETOS DEL KUNG FU – grite asustado mientras me dolía la espalda – podemos descansar un poco – pregunte inocentemente

-SIN QUEJAS… SIN DESCANSOS… SIGUE LEYENDO! (PAM! PAM!) – me grito tigresa mientras me daba mas espadazos en la espalda

(5 rollos del kung fu y muchísimos golpes más tarde)

-Listo terminamos por ahora… - dijo Tigresa con una sonrisa en su cara

-no….siento….mi…espalda….. – dije agotado tirado en la mesa

-no te quejes todavía llorón… todavía te quedan muchos rollos por leer y este solo fue tu primer día de entrenamiento – dijo tigresa seria – bueno ahora es el turno de Po, el te esta esperando en el salón de entrenamiento… nos vemos luego Jin… - dijo retirándose de la habitación

"auuuch mi espalda…. No entiendo como Po le puede gustar a ella" pensé mientras estiraba la espalda haciendo que sonara unos huesos… me levante de la silla y fui al salón de entrenamiento…hay se encontraba Po

-Hola Po – dije sonriendo

-Hola jin – dijo Po sonriendo – Listo para pasar el mejor dia de tu vida con el guerrero dragon? – dijo Po animado

-HOO SI QUE SI, ESTOY LISTO – dije animado "Genial, que clase de entrenamiento especial abra echo el Guerrero Dragón para mi" pensé emocionado

-genial sígueme y vas a tener el día más bárbaro de tu vida – dijo animado

-SIII – grite animado

**(Entrenamiento de Po)**

-emm Po… ¿estás seguro que esto esta bien?- pregunte confundido

-Tranquilo Jin… escucha a tu maestro – dijo Po sonriendo

-es solo… que… no parece que estamos entrenando – dije preocupado

-por supuesto que estamos entrenando – dijo Po Sonriendo – esto se le llama "representación de una batalla para encuentros futuros"….es estrategia…

-HAAAAA entiendo – dije sorprendido – entonces esto está bien…

-si… ahora prepárate para sentir el trueno – dijo animado – HAY YAAAA! – dijo haciendo una patada lateral

-NOOO – grite – has derrotado a mi grulla – dije sosteniendo la figura de acción de grulla – no es justo tu tienes a tigresa y a Po en tu equipo, yo solo tengo mantis, grulla y a…. el señor Zeng?... que va hacer Zeng en una pelea de verdad–dije molesto

-bueno, yo soy el maestro, así que yo decido que figuras de acción usaremos – dijo Po sonriendo con una cara de victoria – otra ronda? – pregunto

-de acuerdo… - dije sonriendo con una mirada desafiante – pero esta vez escogeré a shifu jejeje – dije sonriendo triunfalmente

-TENIAS A SHIFU GUARDADO? – dijo Po sorprendido

-JEJE ES MI AS BAJO LA MANGA – rei maquiavélicamente)

-adelante nadie puede con mi Po – dijo Po sosteniendo su propia figurita de acción

-ATAQUE DE FLOR DE LOTO – dije mientras movia los brazos de mi figura de acción de shifu

-JA, CERRE LOS OJOS – dijo Po

(un rato después)

-JAJA AL FIN TE HE DERROTADO GUERRERO DRAGON – dije animado

-jajaja buena pelea – dijo Po sonriendo

-si… gane…. 1 de 59 partidas pero gane – dije animado

-jejeje me divertí mucho… pero ahora te toca ir con mantis… - dijo Po mientras se dirigía a la salida de su habitación – él te está esperando en el patio al frente del salón de entrenamiento – salió de la habitación

"jejeje eso fue divertido… aunque la verdad siento que no aprendí nada (-_-) " pensé

Me dirigí al patio a encontrarme con mantis.. Efectivamente allí estaba… por alguna extraña razón se estaba riendo solo…

-hola mantis – salude con una sonrisa

-Jin… como estas perro – dijo bromeando – listo para un reto de verdad? – dijo Mantis sonriendo

-POR SU PUESTO… ESTOY LISTO PARA LO QUE SEA – dije animado

**(Entrenamiento de Mantis) **

-jeje.. Muy bien novato. Hoy probaremos tu agilidad y tu capacidad de escondite, esto te ayudara en las misiones en donde tendremos que ser sigilosos – dijo mantis sonriendo

-bien entiendo… ser sigiloso y rápido – dije animado

-bien… ahora sostenme esto mientras tanto… quédate aquí y yo vendré con algunas cosas – dijo mantis yéndose algo apurado

Vi lo que me había entregado Mantis… era ..

-una barra de mantequilla?... – dije hablando solo, muy confundido – porque el me daría una….

Entonces Tigresa y Po salieron del salón de entrenamiento

-entonces le dije … "de que me hablas, no hay nadie ahy" jejeje – dijo Po sonriendo

-aja…. – dijo tigresa seria

Cuando dieron un paso fuera del salón del entrenamiento ambos se resbalaron y tigresa cayo encima de Po… pude ver que ambos se sonrojaron al verse las caras de frente y de tan cerca, no pude evitar reírme de la situación

-estas bien tigresa? – pregunto Po sonrojado

-s..si… estoy bien.. – dijo tigresa sonrojada y mirando a otro lado

Casi instantáneamente se separaron, y sus ojos se posaron en mi….tigresa me miraba furiosa

-TU… TU PUSISTE EL PISO RESBALOSO? – dijo tigresa enojada

-que?... yo?... no lo hice – dije serio

Po lamio el piso… - mmmm sabe….. Mantequilla – dijo Po saboreándola

Tigresa noto que tenía una barra de mantequilla en la mano

-CON QUE, TE PARECE MUY GRACIOSO TOMARNOS POR UNOS TONTOS ¿NO? – dijo tigresa estaba furiosa mientras se acercaba más y más a mi

- de que me hablas? – pregunte confundido… entonces mire la barra de mantequilla en mi mano… (PROCESANDO….PROCESANDO….. TIN! IDEA!...PELIGRO PELIGRO ATAQUE INMINENTE , ATAQUE INMINENTE PROSIGUIENDO A FASE DE ESCAPE) -ho…o….. – dije asustado entendiendo la situación

Mientras tanto en el techo del salón de entrenamiento 3 amigos se reian de la tragicomedia situación de un lobo a punto de morir

-ti… Tigresa… esto es un malentendido – dije retrocediendo unos pasos hacia atrás, estaba totalmente aterrorizado…

Ella se acercaba más y más hacia a mí con esa cara de pocos amigos, ella hizo sonar algunos de los huesos de sus nudillos.. Eso no era buena señal

"Po.. Ayúdame" pensé mientras miraba a Po, pero él se quedó lamiendo el piso con mantequilla "gracias amigo…" pensé (T_T)

-ESTAS MUERTO! – dijo tigresa abalanzándose hacia mi en 4 patas

-SANTA CACHUCHA! – dije asustado.. pero… algo paso… reconocía ese movimiento… lo lei en los rollos de kung fu… se cómo contrarrestarlo…

Salte de inmediato y en el aire puse mi pie en el la cabeza de tigresa y salte sobre ella….todo esto paso en una fracción de segundo… tigresa paso de largo y ni siquiera ella sabía lo que paso….(yo menos)

-WOW – dijo Po asombrado

-Órale – dijo mantis viendo desde el techo

Grulla quedo con la boca abierta y mono reía

Llegue al suelo,… me pare, arregle mis ropas con una cara seria Y sin mirar atrás…. COMENZE A CORRER COMO SI NO HUBIERA UN MAÑANA! "PATITAS PARA QUE LAS QUIERO" pensé mientras corría

Tigresa se dio vuelta y gruño – esa mantequilla hizo que me resbalara… maldito perro con suerte – dijo enojada y comenzó a perseguirme

Comenzaba a correr por todo el palacio de jade, entonces vi un punto anaranjado acercandoce a gran velocidad….ERA TIGRESA!, se acercaba rápidamente en 4 patas y traia fuego en los ojos… definitivamente estaba jodido

-WAAAAAHAHAAAAAAAAA! –grite asustado mientras corría, adelante más el paso, pero no podía igualar la velocidad de la felina…

Cada vez que intentaba esconderme ella me encontraba y volvía a correr….. No sabía dónde más esconderme… hasta que finalmente ella … me acorralo

-No hay donde escapar… - dijo tigresa respirando un poco agitada por el cansancio (yo estaba peor)

Mi tiempo se agotaba… ella se acercaba lentamente hacia mi yo miraba mis opciones…pelear con ella no era una opción razonable que digamos… dialogar… me golpearía antes de decir alguna palabra…. Un truco de magia? En que estoy pensando… esperen… la ventana… pero detrás te ella solo esta una pendiente con la escaleras… sin embargo… es mejor que ser apaleado por ella..

Rápidamente me acerque a la venta e intente abrirla… pero sin mucho éxito "VAMOS ABRETE ABRETE!" Pensé desesperado mientras intentaba abrir la ventana sin resultados

-haber déjame ayudarte – dijo tigresa quitando el seguro de la ventana

-o vale muchas gra… (PAM!) – me dio una brutal patada en la cara la cual hizo que saliera volando por la ventana hacia las escaleras…

-WAAAAhh – grite mientras volaba por los aires…."por qué me pasan estas cosas a mi " pensé mientras rebotaba en las escaleras

Una vez llegando al final de las escaleras me levante (con dificultad) y me senté en los escalones, estaba totalmente cansado y molesto….

"Nota mental… no volver a confiar en Mantis" pensé molesto

Entonces vi una ave volando hacia mi… era Grulla

-hola jin jeje ¿cómo estas? – dijo grulla sonriendo

-aparte de que he sido pateado por una felina sin sentido del humor…. He estado mejor.. –dije serio

-bueno… listo ahora para comenzar tu entrenamiento conmigo? – dijo grulla sonriendo

-pues… - me levante y me estire – nunca he estado más preparado en la vida – dije decididamente, con una sonrisa en mi cara

_Fin de la parte 1_

**Weno aquí el final de le primera parte, espero que les haya gustado y esta vez me e fijado en corregir varios errores ortográficos (a petición de cierta personita: 3) como siempre dejen sus reviews que siempre me levantan el ánimo y agradecimientos a los que dejan los suyos :D y nos veremos en la 2 parte NOS VEMOS! ATTE su amigo Askard XD**


	7. Capítulo 6: Entrenando con mis héroes P2

**Aviso: los personajes de kung fu panda no me pertenecen y bla bla bla…**

**Capítulo 6: Entrenando con mis héroes Parte 2**

**(Entrenamiento de Grulla)**

-bien.. Déjame llevarte al palacio de jade – dijo Grulla sonriendo

Me sostuve de las patas de Grulla y me llevo volando hacia el patio del salón de entrenamiento, me solté y caí al suelo de una forma muy genial…. Bueno la verdad es que cai de cara al suelo (-_-), grulla rio un poco y aterrizo al lado mío

-jajaja… bien, sígueme Jin – dijo Grulla sonriendo

-(sacudiendo la ropa) vale…. – seguí al ave…

Llegamos a una parte donde había montones de sabanas.. Ropas.. Paños… y alfombras estaban colgadas

-toma jin – me paso un trapo para sacudir

-y esto?... quieres que limpie?... – pregunte confuso

-exacto, asi comencé yo, hace mucho tiempo en la academia de Lee Da… - dijo sonriendo recordando a una vieja amiga

-estaré por aquí cerca si necesitas ayuda… - dijo grulla sonriendo y se fue volando

-oye… espera… que se supone que…- el ya se había ido.. – debo aprender….

Resignado y totalmente molesto hice lo que me pidió Grulla… sacudí los muebles. Y barrí el patio… "vaya tarea más aburrida que me encomendaron" pensé molesto…

-yo debería estar rompiendo tablas de madera con mis puños – dije molesto mientras lanzaba golpes al aire – tendría que romper una armadura de hierro con una patada – dije mientras daba una patada al aire..

Mientras tanto un ave veía con una sonrisa lo que yo estaba haciendo "a si comencé yo… una vez que empiece a aburrirse, empezara a crear sus propios movimientos, sin que el lo sepa …. El ya esta entrenando" pensó Grulla sonriendo

-como me gustaría, vengarme de Mantis… - dije mientras daba unos golpes combinados al aire que aprende de los rollos de kung fu… - salir a patear traseros de villanos…. – dije sonriendo, mientras daba una patada voladora al aire

Tome un escoba y comenzó a girarla y manipularla como si fuera una lanza – jeje me gustaría salir con los 5 furiosos y el guerrero dragón en una misión…- empezó a imaginarme la situación… estaba peleando contra unos bandidos cocodrilos junto a los demás, comenzaba a mover la escoba (lanza en mi imaginación) e inconscientemente estaba dando unos golpes con la escoba...

-golpe..bloqueo..golpe…bloqueo – dije inconscientemente mientras me dejaba llevar por mi imaginación

Deje la escoba de lado y me imagine que los cocodrilos me estaban rodeando.. Entonces di una voltereta hacia atrás y mis pies tocaron rápidamente la pared, instantáneamente me impulse con la fuerza que había dado la voltereta para hacer que saliera volando hacia adelante y dando un puñetazo al aire para finalizar en un aterrizaje perfecto…

-YY EL PUBLICO ENLOQUESE… HEEEE, JIN, JIN, JIN… - dije animado, todavía estaba en mi mundo imaginativo

-jajaja eso estuvo muy bien Jin… - dijo Grulla sonriendo

Sali de mi trance imaginativo – o.. jejeje.. Estuviste viendo? – pregunte algo avergonzado

-si.. lo vi todo.. estas haciendo un buen progreso jin… aunque no lo entiendas.. Estas aprendiendo – dijo Grulla sonriendo

-em… ok …. Gracias maestro Grulla – dije confundido, haciendo una reverencia

-no hay de que… ahora es el turno de Mono… el te está esperando dentro del salón de entrenamientos – dijo Grulla

-me dirigiré de inmediato hacia haya – dije sonriendo

-bien.. nos en la cena – dijo Grulla sonriendo

"a que se referirá que haya aprendido algo, sin siquiera saberlo" pensé curioso

No le di mucha importancia y me dirigí al salón de entrenamiento, unas ves ya dentro Mono me saludo…

-hola Jin, listo para entrenar? – dijo Mono sonriendo

-cuando quieras – dije desafiantemente

**(Entrenamiento de Mono)**

-bien.. hoy aprenderemos a hacer lo esperado, inesperado – dijo mono sonriendo, poniendoce en posición de combate

-jejeje…. Bien… - dije sonriendo, imitándolo

-no tienes ni idea a lo que me refiero verdad? – dijo mono serio

-no tengo ni idea – dije sonriendo

-presta mucha atención… - dijo mono sonriendo

-de acuerdo…- dije serio, sin bajar mi guardia

Mono levanto su mano, pensé que haría algún movimiento, asi que retrocedí un poco para poder estar preparado ante cualquier situación, mono puso su mano en la axila, levanto el otro brazo y.. (PUF)…

-jeje….jaja…. – intentaba no reírme pero no pude – jajajajaaja… sonó como un gas… - dije riendo

Sin darme cuenta Mono se posiciono atrás mio, y me dio una patada en la espalda haciendo que cayera al suelo…

Me levante -oye… estaba distraído… - dije molesto

-jajajajaja – reia Mono alocadamente tirado en el suelo… "es mi oportunidad "pensé, me lance sobre el para propinarle una patada mientras estaba en el suelo, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, mono me coloco una cara ridícula, la cual no pude evitar reírme, instantáneamente Mono me dio un golpe en la cabeza con un bastón de bambú

-auch.. grrrr – gruñi

-hacer lo esperado.. Inesperado – dijo mono sonriendo

"hacer lo esperado… inesperado? "Pensé…entonces se me ocurrió algo..

-Mono… - dije sonriendo

-jejeje que pasa Jin, te rindes? – dijo sonriendo

-no…. Es solo que te quería decir que vi a Po comerse tus galletas el otro dia – mentí..

- QUE OTRA VEZ? – se quejo mono

"ahora" pensé.. me acerque he intente hacerle un barrido para que callera, pero mono noto esto y subió a su bastón de bambú en un perfecto equilibrio

-jejeje – rio Mono – no creías que hiba a caer en algo tan básico como eso? – dijo mono sonriendo

-no.. pero apuesto a que no notaste ESTO! – estando en el suelo patee el bastón haciendo que mono callera, alcance a agarrarle de la cola y lo lanze con todas mis fuerzas a la pared –SII GANE! – grite victorioso

Mono sacudió la cabeza, se acercó a mi con una sonrisa – eso si estuvo bien Jin.. te felicito – dijo Mono estirando su mano, en señal de respeto

-gracias maestro – estreche su mano, pero al hacerlo sentí una descarga eléctrica – ahhaahaaahdfjhfsahdfahsgasf – cai al suelo con el cuerpo todo electrificado

-jajajajajajajaja botón de broma… - dijo mono riendo mostrándome un botón que tenía en la mano

-auch….- me queje…

-cuando te hayas recuperado víbora te estará esperando en el patio.. Cerca de las habitaciones – dijo mono sonriendo – nos vemos en la cena – se retiro

-nos vemos luego.. – dije débilmente, tirado en el piso…

Por una extraña razón… quizás el agotamiento… sentía mucho sueño… lentamente cerre mis ojos y me quede dormido…

En mi sueño, estaba rodeado por una niebla verde… escuchaba muchas voces de personas que nunca antes había escuchado… me empezaba a doler la cabeza… intente gritar del dolor pero no me salían las palabras… hasta que escuche una voz

"_LIBERAME JIN!"_

Quien era esa voz… tenia miedo…. entonces empezó a escuchar mi nombre

"_JIN,JIN,JIN,JIN, ,JIN,JIN,JIN"_

Que querían esas voces.. mi cabeza me dolía aún mas…. No podía aguantar mas el dolor "QUE ES LO QUE QUIEREN DE MI!"…

-HAAA! – grite asustado saliendo del sueño…

-Jin… despertaste – dijo Vibora preocupada

-víbora… - dije sorprendido – lo siento me quede dormido – me levante

-oye te encuentra bien….parece como si hubieses tenido una pesadilla – dijo víbora preocupada

-si….. pero eso no importa – dije sonriendo – solo eso era .. Una pesadilla… pero ya acabo… ahora vamos a entrenar – dije sonriendo o mas bien… fingiendo una sonrisa..

-bueno… si así lo deseas… - dijo Víbora – sígueme jin – dijo seria

La seguí sin decir nada… "que era ese sueño…. Quien era esa voz...?" pensé distraído

**(Entrenamiento de Víbora)**

-aquí estamos jin… - dijo víbora sonriendo

-Ha! Si… - dije saliendo de mis pensamientos

Llegamos a una sala vacía… esta era muy amplia y solo tenía un armario

-jaja… eres muy distraído – dijo víbora

-jeje, lo siento – dije avergonzado mientras me rascaba la nuca…

Víbora busco algo dentro del armario

-bien.. Ahora toma esto… - víbora me lanzo una cinta rosada atada a una vara…

-y esto? – pregunte confuso

-hoy vas a bailar…. – dijo Víbora sonriendo

-espera… QUE?! – dije sorprendido

-vas a bailar… - rectifico Víbora

-Pe…PERO YO NO SE BAILAR – dije molesto

-bueno, cálmate… obsérvame primero… - dijo Víbora (-_-)

-ok… - dije mientras me sentaba en el suelo

Entonces vi a víbora bailar de una forma muy peculiar….. y no lo digo por que no tenga extremidades…. Bailaba bien…. Lo hacia natural, como si hubiese bailado desde que nació, movía la cinta con gracia y talento que hace que sea difícil creer que es una maestra del Kung fu, yo la miraba con los ojos sorprendidos…

-WOW – dije sorprendido

-vez…. Es sencillo, solo déjate llevar – dijo víbora mientras bailaba

-ok…. Si tu lo dices….- me pare tímidamente, nunca antes había bailado "sigo sin entender, por qué me hace bailar" pensé

Trague saliva, y comencé a moverme… "espero que nadie vea esto" pensé nervioso,

Intente imaginarme un ritmo a mi estilo… quizás una melodía que me permita moverme como lo hacia Víbora, comencé a mover la cinta… no podía dejar de sentirme avergonzado por alguna razón…

-vas bien jin, ahora cierra los ojos… intenta mantenerte calmado y no lo olvides, déjate llevar… - dijo víbora sonriendo

Comencé a calmarme, cerré los ojos , respire profundo y sentí que mi cuerpo fluía con el ritmo, sin darme cuenta, estaba bailando….

Entonces…escuche que alguien tiro de una cuerda, abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fue una flecha dirigiéndose hacia a mi!

-WAAAA! – dije saltando a un lado esquivando la flecha..- PERO QUE DIABLOS! – dije molesto

Vi que Vibora había jalado la cuerda de una ballesta que estaba hay, lo que me sorprendió fue ver miles de ballestas apuntándome… "ESTOY JODIDO" Pensé asusta

-te dije que no perdieras la concentración… - dijo víbora seria – como te dije de nuevo… déjate llevar…

-(glup)… esta… esta bien…. – dije asustado, cerre los ojos de nuevo, respire profundo y comencé a bailar, esta vez sentí que me había olvidado de las ballestas con flechas que me apuntaban, entonces escuche que víbora había jalado una cuerda… escuche el mecanismo de las ballestas disparando la flecha…..escuche, la flecha misma cortando el aire… al dejar de lado el echo de que estaba nervioso y algo avergonzado por no saber bailar, además de dejar de lado el echo de que las ballestas me apuntaban…. Pude moverme fácilmente entre las flechas esquivándolas, 1 por 1

"ahora entiendo" pensé mientras esquivaba las flechas

Al escuchar que ya se acabaron las flechas, abrí los ojos… y mire atrás, en la pared había muchas flechas clavadas ahy , volvi a mirar a Víbora, le sonreí e hice una reverencia

-gracias Maestra – dije sonriendo

-aprendes rápido Jin – dijo Víbora sonriendo – bueno terminamos por hoy , que te parece si vamos a cenar

-claro que si..(rugido de panza) jejeje me muero de hambre – dije entregándole el listón para que ella lo guardara

Abrimos la puerta y vimos a 4 mirones (Po, Mantis, Grulla y Mono) muertos de la risa…

-Chicos estaban observando? – dijo víbora sorprendida

-jajajajajaaja buenos pasos de baile Jin – rio Mantis

Po intentaba no reírse…. Mientras que Grulla y Mono estaban tirados en el suelo riendo

-mátenme…. Ya no quiero vivir – dije avergonzado en posición fetal en una esquina (al estilo anime)

-jajaja.. vamos jin, solo bromeábamos… - dijo Mono poniendo su mano en mi hombro

-si.. al menos ve el lado positivo – dijo Grulla sonriendo

-podiste esquivar todas esas flechas bárbaramente – dijo Po animándome

-es verdad – dije recobrando los ánimos – esquive las flechas! – dije emocionado

-jeje esa es la actitud – dijo Mantis – Po hay que celebrar que jin haya completado su primer dia de entrenamiento exitosamente

-ya se lo que estás pensando Mantis – dijo Po sonriendo – hoy hare mi sopa de fideos con la formula especial de mi papa

-WOW formula especial… - dije animado

-y que estamos esperando, vamos a cenar – dijo víbora sonriendo

**(En la cena)**

Estábamos todos sentados. Po ya había servido su famosa sopa de fideos, los 5 furiosos comenzaron a comer felizmente… yo comí como 2 platos enteros e iba por el tercero

-oye Jin.. por qué no nos cuentas sobre ti? – pregunto Mantis mientras comíamos

-si cuéntanos – dijo mono

-yo?... – trague comida – emmm bueno… yo me crie solo con mi abuelo, vivíamos muy alejados de los pueblos y las ciudades… - dije mientras comía – al parecer a mi abuelo no le gustaba la ciudad o los pueblos, por eso para vivir nos dedicábamos a la agricultura – dije sonriendo

-wow, eras algo así como granjero? – dijo Po mientras comía

-si.. Exactamente, abecés mi abuelo se iba por días, por que tenía que ir a vender lo que habíamos cosechado, para así ganar algo de dinero – dije sonriendo – jejeje siempre recuerdo que cuando volvia, me contaba los actos heroicos que habían echo uds – dije animado

Todos emitieron una risa de felicidad, claro espeto tigresa que seguía comiendo su tofu con la misma actitud seria de siempre

-se nota que tu abuelo era muy buena persona – dijo víbora sonriendo

-y donde esta el ahora – pregunto Po inocentemente

Mi cara paso de una feliz nostálgica a un triste recuerdo – bueno… el…. – dije agachando la cabeza

-Ho rayos amigo…. No quise hacerte sentir mal – dijo Po dándose cuenta de lo que dijo

Tigresa arqueo la ceja, mirándome…estaba poniendo atención?

-no.. no te preocupes Po – dije con una sonrisa fingida – eso ya fue hace tiempo… yo ya lo he superado

-jin… - dijo víbora preocupada

-oye jin…. Te encuentras bien – dijo Grulla preocupado

-si.. si estoy bien… es solo que (bostezo) tengo algo de sueño… jejeje debió haber sido por todo el entrenamiento de hoy – dije mientras me paraba de la mesa

- bueno.. si.. También es muy tarde… creo que seria mejor si todos nos fuéramos a dormir – dijo Mantis

-si, me parece bien – dijo Po sonriendo

Los demás también se pararon, tigresa fue la última en irse…

Todos nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones

-buenas noches a todos – grite

-buenas noches – contestaron los demás

….

Listo, todo el mundo estaba dormido…. Me levante, no me había cambiado de ropa y Sali de las habitaciones….. me dirigí a un lugar apartado, baje las escaleras y me encontré en un bosque…

Verifique que nadie me estuviera siguiendo, entonces saque un collar… en el tenia un diente que dijese ser de un dragón antiguo….. el ultimo recuerdo de mi abuelo….

Empeze a recordar el lecho de su muerte…. Me sentía tan inútil… como me gustaría haber podido hacer algo…. Apreté el collar con fuerza… sentía rabia… rabia conmigo mismo, por no poder haber echo algo por el…. Pude haberle acompañado en sus viajes aunque el no lo quería que lo siguiera…. Por qué.. POR QUE TUBO QUE MORIR!

En mi rabia comencé a golpear un árbol, no me importaba que mis manos me dolían… no me importaba si llegase a sangrar…. Estaba enojado… enojado conmigo mismo… por ser un inútil... por qué no pude ayudar a la única persona que crio como su propio hijo… mi única familia y esta desapareció..…. Seguía golpeando el árbol con lágrimas en mis ojos.. hasta que.. alguien detuvo mi brazo

-que haces aquí Jin? – dijo tigresa sosteniendo mi brazo

Me aleje de ella en un movimiento rápido – que haces tu aquí? – dije molesto mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas…

-estabas llorando – dijo tigresa seria

-no estaba llorando… - dije intentando fingir lo obvio – es solo que me entro algo de basura en el ojo

-estas actuando muy raro desde que Po menciono a tu abuelo – dijo tigresa seria

-a ti no te importa – dije molesto

-es verdad.. no me importa… - dijo tigresa dándose la vuelta – pero me importa que mi alumno se este haciendo daño a si mismo – dijo seria

Mire mis manos y estas estaban sangrando un poco…

-esto no es nada – dije serio

-entonces por qué te hiciste eso – dijo tigresa seria

-solo….. Estaba desquitándome – dije agachando la cabeza y mirando a otro lado

-porque – tigresa, se volvió a dar la vuelta y se me acerco

-(suspire rendido) es... mi abuelito…. – dije triste

-sigues extrañándolo? – dijo tigresa sin cambiar su actitud seria

-si…. No quise decirle a los demás para que no se preocuparan – dije triste

-ya tranquilo… lamento lo de tu abuelo pero…

-no lo entiendes tigresa… - dije serio – el era mi única familia… y yo no pude hacer nada por el… - dije enojado, aguantando las lágrimas – solo cuando pierdes a una persona querida, te das cuenta de cuando lo amabas… - dije a punto de llorar

Entonces …. Tigresa me dio un abrazo… dejándome completamente choqueado en el lugar…

-entiendo lo que se siente perder un ser querido… estar triste… se te van las ganas de pelar por todo lo que haz echo…. Y solo quieres llorar – dijo Tigresa en tono maternal, ella recordaba la vez que creyó que Po había muerto por la bala de cañón de Lord Shen, en su aventura en Gongmen – por eso quiero que me creas cuando digo …. Que de verdad lo lamento – dijo tigresa compresivamente

Yo apreté los dientes… no se si por enojo o por tristeza.. pero comencé a llorar…. Llorar como un bebe llora por su madre….llore bajo el brazo de tigresa por unos momento… y luego me recupere…

-gracias tigresa – dije sonriendo

-de nada Jin… ahora vámonos al templo,… mañana te toca entrenar de nuevo – dijo tigresa con una…..¿sonrisa?

-jeje… - me rei

-de que te ries? – pregunto tigresa seria

-de nada… jeje solo digo que si sonrieras mas… quizás podrías hacer el templo mas feliz para algunas personas – dije sonriendo

-puede que tengas razón… pero eso no te salvara del ejercicio que vas a hacer mañana, aun estoy enojada por la bromita de la mantequilla – dijo tigresa sonriendo

-QUEE! PERO SI YO….. – intente decir algo pero tigresa ya se había ido a dormir -YO NO LO HICE! – grite al aire

**(Mientras tanto, en algún lugar)**

Un lobo se dirige apuradamente a hablarle a su superior

-Señor… - dijo el lobo exhausto, este se arrodillo ante su señor

-qué pasa? – dijo una voz

-su hermana señor… llego de Japón.. – dijo el lobo algo asustado

-esa pequeña busca problemas?... (suspiro) – dijo la voz

Entonces alguien pateo al subordinado, era una loba de pelaje blanco… llevaba una capucha café que escondía su cuerpo, espeto su cara – hola hermanito – dijo la loba con un tono juguetón

-(suspiro) hola Jinora… no se supone que deberías estar jugando a los "ninjas" – dijo la voz

-si… pero mi maestro murió… "repentinamente" jijijij – rio la loba con una sonrisa juguetona – la verdad iba a verte con un presente, ya sabes el orbe de Yai sen, pero me adivina que…. Me tropecé con "el" en el valle de la paz… para cuando ya me di cuenta… ya no tenía el orbe conmigo jijiji – rio juguetona mente

-QUE! ESE SANGRE SUCIA TIENE EL ORBE?... – dijo la voz revelándose… era un lobo alto de pelaje blanco , usaba una armadura roja sin mangas y unas hombreras de púas… el lobo agarro a Jinora del cuello estrangulando a su hermana – TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE HAZ ECHO?! – dijo enojado

-jiji.. cálmate – dijo Jinora seria, tenia un cuchillo apuntando a la garganta de su hermano

-GRRR bien – soltó a su hermana

-ufff con esos modales no me sorprende que no tengas novia –dijo Jinora sonriendo – pero volviendo al tema.. si de verdad, crees que "el" supiera usar los poderes del orbe, no crees que ya lo hubiéramos sabido? – dijo seria

-mmm es verdad.. – dijo el lobo blanco – eso quiere decir que la esfera sigue oculta en el palacio de jade….. HERMANA –dijo animado – te propongo un trato, ayúdame a conseguir el orbe y te daré a cambio todo el dinero que quieras…. – dijo el lobo blanco

-DINERO ¡! – dijo Jinora ($_$) – trato echo hermanito – dijo sonriendo

-BIEN… tendremos que acelerar la producción para atacar lo mas pronto posible, pronto tomo el mundo temerá al nombre de YANG SEN! JJAJAJAJAJA – rio malvadamente

**Weno aquí el final de la segunda parte espero que les haya gustado :D como siempre dejen sus ****Reviews, y agradecimientos a quienes siempre los dejan, NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP**


	8. Capitulo 7: ¿Fideos por favor?

**Aviso: los personajes de kung fu panda no me pertenecen**

**Pd: disculpen las faltas ortográficas, si no se entiende algo, porfavor avísenme **

**Capitulo 7: ¿Fideos por favor?**

Ya han pasado una semana desde mi primer día de entrenamiento, siento que me he vuelto mucho más fuerte con el largo de mis entrenamientos, el maestro shifu aún no volvía, ahora los entrenamientos eran mucho más dificultosos, Tigresa ahora me obligaba a golpear un árbol con todas mis fuerzas, mientras leía los rollos del kung fu, ella decía "que la lectura me distraía del dolor" , pero saben que, NO LO HACE!, casi termino perdiendo la sensibilidad de mis manos, Po me había enseñado a cocinar un poco… claro que mi comida no era tan buena como la de el (la verdad mi comida sabia horrible, incluso Po casi se desmaya cuando hice mi primera sopa de fideos…. Para que hablar de los 5 furiosos, ese día se conoció como el día verde, ya se imaginaran porque, desde ese entonces tengo prohibido acercarme a la cocina), Mantis todavía me seguía engañando para que les gastara bromas a los 5 furiosos y estos me persiguieran, aunque debo admitirlo he mejorado mi velocidad, ya me vengare de el mas tarde jejejeje….Grulla me enseño a pelear en La tortuga de jade (si ya se su nombre), después de muchos intentos fallidos, logre mantener el equilibrio, Mono me enseño a pelear con el bastón de bambú... y a pelear estando mareado, debo admitir que fue entretenido (excepto las primeras veces que vomite -_- ), Víbora me enseño a como predecir los movimientos de mi rival, haciendo que esquivara el fuego en el campo de la muerte ardiente, tuvieron que utilizar varios baldes de agua ese dia….

Sin embargo, las pesadillas cada vez eran más intensas, y no podía dormir bien algunas noches, sentía…. Algo o alguien me estaba llamando, quizás este entrenando mucho…..

Ya era un nuevo día en el palacio de jade sin embargo el gong sono pero no me desperté (alfinal nadie me vino a despertar),después de un rato, ya me había levantado, y de buen ánimo, por cierto, por alguna extraña razón esa noche no tuve pesadillas, los 5 furiosos y Po ya deben estar desayunando, a si que será mejor acompañarlos, Salí de mi habitación, y fui para ya, mi sorpresa fue que nadie estaba hay… supuse entonces, que estarían en el salón de entrenamiento, me dirigí hacia haya y efectivamente, estaban entrenando, estaban pasando uno a uno por el circuito de entrenamiento, al parecer Tigresa ahora estaba haciendo el circuito, a si que me acerque a saludar

-hola chicos – conteste con una sonrisa

-hola jin – dijo Po sonriendo

-estamos haciendo un circuito de obstáculos – dijo víbora sonriendo

-quieres intentarlo? jejejeje - dijo Mono riendo

-no será mucho para él? – dijo Grulla de manera sarcástica

-oye, si puedo hacer el circuito – dije con una sonrisa desafiante – ya he entrenado mucho en estos días, estoy seguro que lo pasare – dije animado

-jeje quieres apostar? – dijo Mantis sonriendo

-si… - conteste – 5 galletas a que puedo pasar el circuito sin nungun rasguño – dije sonriendo

-6 a que no logras – dijo Mantis

-7 a que sale quemado – dijo Mono

-8 a que sale disparado del circuito – dijo Grulla

-(suspiro) chicos… - dijo víbora (-_-)

Tigresa termino de hacer el circuito, como siempre salió intacta y con la misma mirada seria…. Bueno…..aunque últimamente "creo" haberla visto sonreír más a menudo

-eso estuvo bárbaro tigresa – dijo Po animado

-gracias Po – dijo Tigresa y… ella … estaba ¿sonriendo?, ok definitivamente no me he acostumbrado a esa sonrisa y creo que a los otros 4 furiosos tampoco

-oye tigresa tengo que darte algo – dijo Po sonriendo

-que es? – pregunto la felina

-solo sígueme – dijo Po con cierto tono de nerviosismo mientras le hacia señas para que la siguiera, por que no creo que le dejaría que le tomaran la mano, claro sin que antes ella le rompa los huesos, ella simplemente siguió al panda con la misma actitud de siempre

-jejeje tortolos – dijo Mantis sonriendo

-saben, nunca los entenderé – dije mientras miraba la puerta – por que no simplemente dicen lo que sienten y ya?

-por que ambos son tontos – dijo Mono

-el amor es complicado Jin – dijo víbora

-estamos hablando de un Panda torpe que le cuesta decir sus sentimientos y de una tigresas con el corazón de piedra mas duro del mundo – dijo Grulla

-mmmmmmm bueno será mejor que volvamos al entrenamiento – dije rascándome la nuca

-bien jin, ahora este es el circuito que debes hacer – explico mantis – tienes que pasar primero, por los soldados de madera, luego subir a la tortuga de jade y esquivar las flechas, después de eso tienes que saltar hacia los aros de la muerte sin tocarlos, para luego aterrizar en el campo de la muerte ardiente y tomar la bandera – dijo mantis

-bien… lo hare sin problemas – dije mientras me estiraba

-jejeje ya lo veremos – dijo Mantis

-suerte Jin… rómpete una pierna – dijo Mono sonriendo

-eso es para el teatro – dije (-_-)

-lo se jejeje – dijo Mono

-ok…- dije (0_0)

Me prepare en la línea de partida… los 4 furiosos me observaban atentamente, ahora es mi turno para lucirme, no puedo echarlo a perder esta vez

-en sus marcas… - dijo Grulla – listo?...YA! – dijo Grulla dando inicio al circuito de obstáculos

Comenzó a moverme con rapidez hacia los soldados de madera, intentando ser precavido para no me empezaran a golpear. Lamentablemente, hice un mal movimiento haciendo que los muñecos me atacasen, bloque y avance detenidamente, siendo precavido en mis movimientos, salte fuera de la zona, hacia la tortuga de jade

-WOAH! – casi pierdo el equilibrio al aterrizar, de inmediato las flechas no tardaron en aparecer, di un gran respiro cerré mis ojos y me decía a mi mismo "recuerda, no pienses tanto las cosas, solo siéntelas….déjate llevar", podía sentir las flechas venir hacia a mi, y las esquivaba mientras me movía en la tortuga de jade, abrí los ojos y esquive las ultimas flechas dando un gran salto atravesando los aros de la muerte

-jejeje a progresado mucho – dijo Víbora sonriendo

-pues obvio que a progresado mucho, nosotros lo hemos entrenado jejeje – dijo mono sonriendo

ahora me quedaba un solo obstáculo… el campo de la muerte ardiente ( nota del autor: para los que no saben qué es eso, es donde sale fuego atreves de unos tubos en el suelo XD), "tengo que predecir los movimientos de mi oponente" pensé, me moví rápidamente intentando no quemarme con las llamas (de nuevo), finalmente di un gran salto tomando la bandera terminando el circuito…

-TADAHHH – dije animado, mostrando la bandera

-jejeje felicidades Jin - dijo Mantis sonriendo

-yo sabia que podía – dijo Mono sonriendo

-pues obvio nosotros lo entrenamos – dijo Grulla orgulloso

-oigan….. no huelen eso? – dijo víbora

-alguien esta cocinando carne? – dije mientras olia el delicioso aroma…

-emmmm Jin.. – dijo víbora

-que pasa? – dije confundido

-tu cola… - dijo Mono

Mire mi cola y esta estaba en llamas

-WAAA HAAHAHA MI COLITA, MI COLITA! – grite mientras corría de un lado a otro

-JAJAJA gane – dijo Mono animado

-mmm suertudo – dijo Mantis y Grulla pagándole a mono

-emm chicos….- dijo víbora señalando a un lobo intentando apagar las llamas pisando su cola y rodando en el suelo a la vez

-traeré un balde con agua – dijo mono calmadamente

**(un balde con agua después… en el mismo salón de entrenamiento)**

Me terminaban de vendar mi cola, Grulla fue a su habitación a pintar y Mono, tenia que hacer "algo" con unas galletas, quizás esconderlas para que un cierto panda no se las comiera…

-weno.. al menos no se quemo tanto – dijo víbora sonriendo

-estarás bien en unos cuantos días Jin.. – dijo mantis terminando de vendar mi cola

-gracias chicos – dije sonriendo

-no hay de que – dijo Mantis sonriendo

-oigan alguien ha visto a Po o a tigresa? – pregunte

Ambos negaron con la cabeza…

-que raro…. Creen que?

-no lo creo…. – dijeron ambos

-tan difícil es su relación? – pregunte

-los 2 son bastante complicados…. – dijo Mantis

-pero son el uno para el otro – dijo víbora

-(rugido de panza) mmm ya me esta dando hambre… - dije

-si…. Pero como no sabemos donde esta Po, tendremos que ir a bajar a comer al pueblo – dijo Vibora

-oigan pero yo puedo coci….

-NOOO! – dijeron los 2

-ok… - dije con cara (._.)

Nos dirigimos a la salida del palacio, hay se nos unio Grulla y Mono, que también tenían mucha hambre….cuando llegamos a la puerta de la salida, nos encontramos a los 2 tortolitos hablando feliz mente… pero había algo raro en tigresa, su ropa era distinta, en la espalda tenia un bordado del ying y el yang con bordes dorados, quizás para eso me pidió la ropa de tigresa…

-hola chicos… - dije sonriendo – y wow tigresa bonita chaqueta

-gracias.. Po me la dio – dijo Tigresa con una leve sonrisa

-no fue nada, de verdad – dijo Po sonriendo

- por cierto, que hacen? – pregunto Mono

-íbamos a ir a comer al pueblo…. Estábamos hambrientos después del entrenamiento y yo realmente no tenía ganas de cocinar hoy… - dijo Po sonriendo

Los 4 furiosos rieron en tono bajo.… al parecer Tigresa capto el mensaje de inmediato (ni siquiera ella se había dado cuenta antes), y ella se sonrojo un poco, aunque no se le notaba…. (les pondré en términos simples, un chico, mas un regalo, mas un chica, mas un almuerzo para 2, es igual aaaa….) de inmediato tigresa hablo para que los demás no pensaran mal la situación

-si íbamos a ir como amigos…. – dijo tigresa algo…. ¿Nerviosa?, debo admitir que se veía cómica estando de ese modo

-oigan por que no vamos todos?, estoy seguro que a mi padre le gustara conocer a Jin – dijo Po animado olvidándose por completo de que estaba por salir con tigresa…

-jejeje, no lo se, no queremos interrumpir su… - dijo Mantis

-CLARO QUE IREMOS! – dije animado, interrumpiendo a mantis – QUIERO CONOCER AL PADRE DEL GUERRRO DRAGON!, DE SEGURO ES UN GRAN GUERRERO BARBARAMENTE BARBARARO ¡! – dije animado – ESTA ES UNA OPORTUNIDAD UNICA!

Los cuatros furiosos se golpearon la frente (FACEPALM),Tigresa dio un suspiro de alivio, por un momento pensó que iba a salir con Po en una cita…..a solas, aunque si me lo preguntan, en mi opinión… creo que le hubiese gustado…

-bueno que estamos esperando?... bajemos – dijo Po sonriendo

Bajamos al pueblo, todo estaba tranquilo en el valle de la paz, los 5 furiosos estaban contentos, Po animado de que su padre valla a conocer a un nuevo amigo suyo y sobre todo no le importaba que nosotros le acompañemos, le gustaba poder compartir con sus amigos, en especial si el puede ver su felina sonriendo y finalmente el trio de bromistas (Mono, Mantis y Grulla) se iban riendo todo el camino… me preguntaba de que se estaban riendo?... pero no le di importancia.. ya que… HIBA A CONOCER AL PADRE DE PO!

Finalmente llegamos a lo que parecía un restaurante…. Por alguna extraña razón… se me hacía familiar… nos sentamos en una mesa bastante simple…

"aquí vivía el guerrero dragon?" me decía a mi mismo, mientras miraba el lugar, entonces se escuchó una puerta abrirse

-PAPA COMO, HAS ES… - dijo Po sonriendo listo para abrazar a su padre, pero este paso de largo y… (PAM) sentí que alguien me daba con una sartén en la cabeza, derribándome y dejándome mareado, al recuperar la conciencia note …. AL MISMO GANZO ESTAFADOR DE LA OTRA VEZ!, el me miraba enojado y me amenazaba con un sartén

-NO TE MUEVAS LADRON! – dijo el ganso en tono amenazante

-LADRON?!, TU ERES EL GANZO QUE ME ESTAFO EN ESOS FIDEOS ¡! – dije enojado

-PAPA...detente… - dijo Po Levantando los brazos, pasando a golpear a Tigresa en la cara

-PO – fijo Tigresa molesta

-TIGRESA – dijo Po asustado

-HIJO! – dijo el ganso de una forma indignada

-PAaaa – Dijo Po

-papa? – dije sorprendido

-LADRON! – me volvió a dar con el sartén

-OYE! – me pare enojado

-JIN! – dijo Po

-PO! – dijo el ganso

-MONO! – dijo mono

-MONO? – dije confundido

-JIN! – dijo Po

-PO! – dije

-YA BASTA! – dijo tigresa enojada poniendo un alto a la situación

Hubo un silencio incomodo por un momento, hasta que el ganso hablo

-Po este es el ladrón que te conté la otra vez… se fue sin pagar – dijo el ganso señalándome

-oye te deje todo el dinero que tenía - dije molesto (PAM) me dio otro golpe con el sartén –AUCH! QUIERE DEJAR DE HACER ESO?

-calla ladrón – dijo el ganso

-haber … cálmense todos, ahora.. Digan que paso – ordeno tigresa con una seriedad que nadie podía ignorar

-pues…. – dijimos yo y el ganso al mismo tiempo

**(Una explicación más tarde)**

-y eso fue lo que paso… - dije rascándome la nuca - pero nunca quise causar problemas – dije serio

-(suspiro) bien… yo pagare por el – dijo Po sonriendo

-en serio? GRACIAS PO – dije animado

-mmm bien…lo descontare de tu mesada – dijo el ganso serio

-bien ahora que todo está resuelto, papa te quiero presentar a Jin, es nuevo en el palacio de jade y también es nuestro alumno – dijo Po sonriendo

-es un placer conocerlo señor….

-señor Ping… perro mal educado… - dijo el ganso, todavía seguía enojado conmigo

-señor Ping….debo admitir… que no me imaginaba que ud, era el padre de Po – dije sorprendido, de verdad no era nada parecido a lo que tenía en mente (0_0)

-el me crio desde que era solo un bebe – dijo Po sonriendo

-jejeje esos eran bueno años… - dijo el señor Ping, nostálgico – ahora mírate… con tanto entrenamiento parece que estas más delgado… - dijo señalando la panza de Po

"enserio, antes era más gordo?" pensé

-estas muy flacucho hijo, te traeré algo para ti y tus amigos, yo invito…. Pero los postres ustedes los pagan – dijo el señor Ping sonriendo

-¿gracias señor Ping? – dijeron todos

Finalmente todo se calmó, (al fin), nos quedamos esperando la comida...

-me pregunto cuándo volverá el maestro Shifu – dijo Vibora

-no lo se.. ya es fue por mas de una semana – dijo Tigresa

-de seguro que ya viene de vuelta – dijo Grulla

-Ya están listas las ordenes – dijo el señor Ping, saliendo con una bandeja con platos de fideos

-haber pa, déjame ayudarte con los platos.. – dijo Po acercándose a ayudar a su padre

-gracias hijo – dijo el señor ping

Note que había dejado platos para 6 personas…. Mi plato todavía no estaba listo

-tu plato tendrá que esperar un poco Jin… - dijo el ganso serio

-está bien jeje, esperare – dije rascándome la nuca

Todos comenzaron a comer, mientras yo veía…. La sopa se veía tan deliciosa…

-grulla me das un poquito… - dije sonriendo

-claro… solo deja… a .aaaaa ACHUS! – Estornudo… - lo siento hay polvo en el lugar jejeje – dijo rascándose la nariz

-ya se me quitaron las ganas… - dije apartándome un poco de grulla

-oigan por cierto ya saben que falta poco para el festival de la luna? – dijo Mantis sonriendo

-si… va haber muchos juegos y comida… - dijo Mono mientras comía

-deberíamos ir todos – dijo Víbora mientras comía

-SIII seria bárbaro – dijo Po animado

-jejeje no se ustedes.. pero yo ire con mi novia – dijo Mantis sonriendo

-volviste con tu novia?... la mariposa, la que te dejo por un escarabajo? – dijo Mono sonriendo

- NO ME DEJO, NOS TOMAMOS UN TIEMPO ¡! – dijo Mantis enojado – pero si volvimos, y vamos a pasar el festival juntos…. Quizás ustedes deberían invitar a alguien para la noche – dijo con una sonrisa picarona

-Bueno yo pensaba a invitar a una chica… - dijo Po mientras miraba a cierta felina comer – pero no se si ella querrá ir conmigo – dijo con algo de timidez

"jejeje no me sorprende" pensé sonriendo

-bueno puede que yo tenga a alguien a quien invitar – dijo Grulla, algo sonrojado, mientras veía a cierta reptil, sentada al lado suyo

-me pregunto si Ming estará disponible para esa noche – dijo Mono pensativo

-la cierva que estaba enamorada de Po? – Grulla

Tigresa arqueo la ceja por este comentario, miro Po seria mente, sin embargo prefirió permanecer callada y escuchar…

-no digas tonterías, apuesto que ya se olvido de mi – dijo Po con una sonrisa nerviosa

- si y ahora, es mi oportunidad para que venga conmigo – dijo Mono sonriendo

-con razón dicen que el amor es ciego – dijo Vibora (-_-)

-que hay de ti Jin?, no tienes a alguien a quien invitar? – dijo Mantis sonriendo

-bueno… la verdad es que no conozco a ninguna chica boni….(ALERTA MUJERES PRESENTES!) Digo alguna chica que me guste, como para invitarla – dije algo dije nervioso, "uff me salve"pense

-jejejeje sabes que, te voy a dar unos concejos para conquistar a unas chicas… - dijo Mantis riendo picaronamente

-tu dando concejos, ja… escucha Jin si quieres saber cómo conquistar a una chica, tienes que ir seguro, decidido, mirarle a los ojos y decirle… te acicalo nena? – dijo Mono sonriendo

-PFFF JAJAJAAJA QUE CLASE DE CONCEJO ES ESE JAJAJA – rio mantis – Mira Jin lo que tienes que hacer, es, cuando veas a una chica bonita, te la acercas muy sensualmente y le dices… oye chiquita, que te parece si asentamos cabeza…. O mejor tu me la comes..

-JAJAJAJAA Y TU TE RIES QUE MI CONCEJO ERA MALO? – rio Mono

-oye, al menos yo tengo novia – dijo Mantis

-si, pero te dejo por un escarabajo – dijo Mono riendo

-NO ME DEJO, SOLO NOS TOMAMOS UN TIEMPO CON OTRAS PERSONAS – dijo mantis molesto

"no sé si hacer caso al concejo de estos 2 "pensé

-Jin aquí está tu plato de fideos – dijo el señor Ping, saliendo de la cocina con mi plato

-gracias señor Ping – dije sonriendo

"AL FIN! ME MUERO DE HAMBRE" pensé mientras se me agua a la boca, al ver tan majestuosa comida , estaba apunto de comer, cuando…

-ATACAN EL VALLE! – grito un ciudadano

-hay que movernos – dijo Tigresa, los demás furiosos se pararon de sus asientos – Po ! – le llamo la atención al Panda que seguía comiendo

-Si ya Voy – dijo Po levantándose de su asiento

-JIN! LEVANTATE! – ordeno tigresa

-pe.. pero…

-SIN PEROS VIENES CON NOSOTROS – dijo la felina seria como siempre

Tigresa me agarro de mi ropa y literalmente me llevo arrastrando fuera del restaurant

-MI COMIDAAAA! – dije (T_T)

**Bueno, aquí el final del 7 cap, espero que les haya gustando… si ya se, quizás no fue tan emocionante como los anteriores, pero intentare mejorar a medida que avanso en la historia, lamentablemente no podre escribir mas a menudo y puede que los próximos caps, demoren un poco mas en aparecer, pero bueno espero que sea de su agrado y por ultimo agradecer a las personas que me apoyaron y siempre dejan sus reviews **

**Lizz Jiao**** : gracias por el apoyo :3 y no te preocupes por jin, el sabe como salir adelante…**

**jeffersongongora**** : espero que el cap sea de tu agrado, y no te molestes mucho... fue solo un abrazo, no abra nada entre jin y tigresa (-_-) y la verdad nunca había tenido la intención de juntarlos **

**Master PAO PT**** : gracias por el apoyo (de nuevo XD), y tan solo espera un poco mas, por que la historia esta llena de giros inesperados :D**


	9. Capitulo 8 : Sueños Rotos

**AVISO: los personajes de kung fu panda no me pertenecen…**

**Capitulo 8 : Sueños Rotos**

Llegamos a una calle del valle, mas precisamente, a la entrada, eran los mismos lobos bandidos, la mala noticia es que no he comido nada, la buena noticia es que podre patear traseros junto a mis héroes, esto será emocionante

-parece que no aprendieron la lección – dijo Mantis a ver a los lobos atacando a la gente del valle

-pues parece que vamos a tener que golpearlos mas duro para que aprendan – dijo Tigresa haciendo sonar sus nodillos

-Prepárense para sentir el trueno – dijo Po animado

-Soldados, ataquen – dijo un lobo. que parecía ser el líder

-es hora de patear traseros – dije animado

Los 5 furiosos y Po se me quedaron mirando

-que?... yo no puedo tener una frase? – dije

-mmm sigue intentando – dijo Po serio

Entonces comenzó la pelea, los bandidos comenzaron atacar…

-quizás deberías tratar con, "van a probar un pedazo de justicia" – dijo Po mientras le daba golpeaba a un lobo en la cara

-mmm no lo se, esa frase es tuya – dije mientras esquivaba un ataque enemigo saltando encima de el – me gustaría inventar algo propio mio – le respondí al lobo con una patada en la espalda

-que te parece, "mmm mi nariz huele a maldad, es hora de que prueben la justicia" – dijo Po, mientras desarmaba a un lobo con un mazo y le devolvía el golpe mandándolo a volar de un barrigaso, este impacto con otros lobos

-no me gusta tener que usar mucho mi nariz – dije mientras le daba un golpeaba a un bandido en la cara, un lobo estaba a punto de atacarme por la espalda, pero Mantis lo derribo con una patada

-podrían dejar de hablar de frases, y concentrarse en la pelea? – dijo Mantis seriamente

-o si lo siento – dije rascándome la nuca

-sabes, aveses no es necesario tener una frase – dijo Grulla volando mientras golpeaba a algunos bandidos con sus patas, aterrizo y comenzó a desviar algunas flechas de los arqueros enemigos – simplemente basta con tener una presencia intimidadora

-es verdad – dijo Mono , robando un bastón al enemigo, y comenzando a golpear montones de bandidos a su alrededor – tigresa nunca a necesitado una frase y ya de por si es intimidadora

-no necesito una tonta frase para pelear.. – dijo tigresa mientras daba un salto y aterrizando violentamente a un grupo de bandidos, estos salieron volando, pero antes de que uno saliera volando a lo lejos, tigresa lo tomo de la cola y comenzó a girar finalmente lo lanzo contra otro grupo de lobos ,derribándolos como si fueran un grupo de pinos de bolos

-ustedes son los únicos que se ponen a discutir de estas cosas en una pelea – dijo víbora dando un suspiro mientras se enroscaba en el brazo de un enemigo y haciendo la clásica "no te golpees a ti mismo"

Entonces se escuchó un Gong

-alguien está atacando el palacio de jade, hay que ir haya – dijo Tigresa mientras le daba una patada a un bandido

-pero estos tipos no dejan de aparecer – dijo Mantis, paralizando a varios enemigos con su ataque a los nervios

-yo ire – me ofrecí

-tu solo novato?... ni hablar, seria muy peligroso – dijo Mono serio

-déjeme a mi, yo puedo, para eso ustedes mismos me han entrenado – dije serio

Tigresa gruño – solo intenta hacer algo de tiempo, nosotros iremos lo mas pronto posible – dijo seria

-gracias maestra – dije retirándome de la pelea, dejando a los 5 furiosos y al guerrero dragón peleando

Fui corriendo en 4 patas hasta el palacio de jade, ya no me cansaba al subir las interminable escaleras, una vez que llegue allí abrí la puertas del salón del salón de los guerreros, vi a zeng siendo ahorcado por un encapuchado

-ahora dime… donde esta la esfera de Yai sen – dijo el encapuchado que tenia una voz femenina

-yo… no lo se – dijo el pobre ganso

-baya inútil resultaste ser…. – dijo la encapuchada, comenzó a apretar el cuello de Zeng

-OYE DEJALO EN PAZ – le grite

La encapuchada de inmediato soltó al ganso y este se fue volando lo mas rápido posible

-jijiji…. Mira mira quien esta aquí…. – dijo la encapuchada acercándose a mi

De inmediato me puse en guardia ante cualquier movimiento de ella, si buscaba la esfera de Yai sen, eso quiere decir que posiblemente sea una heredera…. No puedo permitir que la encuentre (además ni siquiera yo se adonde se encuentra)

-jiji, tu debes saber entonces donde esta la esfera verdad? – dijo la encapuchada

-no, no lo sé , y aunque supiera no te lo diría – dije serio

-mmmm es una lástima…. Creí que al menos tu cooperarias, bueno en ese caso….. Disfrutare destrozar cada hueso que tienes…jijiji será… maravilloso – dijo la encapuchada, sacando un cuchillo bastante extraño (kunai)

Mierda, esta tipa iba enserio, tengo que hacer la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible para que lleguen los 5 furiosos y Po

Cuando ella se acercó a una cierta distancia, se detuvo… - algunas últimas palabras?... "sangre sucia"

-"Sangre…..- dije sorprendido, antes que pudiera terminar la frase ella desapareció dejando su capucha en el suelo, de inmediato sentí que ella me dio una patada en la espalda, tumbándome al suelo, casi de instantáneamente comenzó a arrojarme esos extraños cuchillos, afortunadamente, rodee a los lados para esquivarlos, me puse de pie de inmediato y para mi sorpresa, vi a una loba de pelaje blanco, casi de mi estatura, llevaba puesto un traje negro con bordes rojos, de inmediato vi que se trabava de una ninja, en su cintura, podía ver que un montón de esos cuchillos raros….

-quien eres? – pregunte serio

-YO SOY JINORA… LA NINJA NUMERO 1 DE TODO CHINA Y HOY…. TU ERES MI VICTIMA – dijo actuando de una manera…. Bastante familiar

-no se supone que los ninjas nunca dicen sus nombres…- dije serio (-_-)

…..

(silencio incomodo)

-MUERETE DE UNA VEZ! – dijo molesta, se lanzo contra mi arrojándome varios de esos cuchillos

-RAYOS! – dije mientras esquivaba varios de esos cuchillos dando una voltereta hacia atrás, de inmediato ella apareció atrás mio, me sostuvo la pierna y me mando a volar hacia un pilar del salón

-AGH! – dije levantándome, no solo era fuerte, si no que además era muy rápida…. Sin embargo no puedo darme el lujo de morir aquí…. Tengo que distraerla de una manera, entonces… se escucho un Rayo caer, parece que iba a ponerse a llover, con el rayo ella se distrajo un poco a si que aproveche la oportunidad, me acerque rápidamente a ella le di una patada en sus piernas, haciendo que perdiera el equilibro y cayera, rápidamente me puse encima de ella, alce mi puño para conectarle el golpe definitivo cuando….

_MATALA!..._

-que…. – dije, deteniendo mi puño

-jijji… puedes sentirlo verdad? ..- dijo la loba con una sonrisa macabra – el te esta llamando… deja de luchar contra ese poder….. se el poder… - dijo sonriendo

Mi cabeza me comenzó a doler… un fuerte pitido se sintió en mi cabeza, me puse de pie, dejando que jinora también se parara

-AGH! SAL DE MI CABEZA! – dije sosteniendo mi cabeza con mis manos, de ellas aparecían un extraño humo verde…

_VAMOS… __**TOMA MI PODER! **_

Jinora aprovecho la oportunidad, estaba a punto de atacarme cuando, alguien le dio una fuerte patada a Jinora haciéndola volar hacia un pilar… Era… el maestro Shifu, mis manos volvieron a ser normales… y recupere la compostura…

-Maestro Shifu… Volvió! – dije sorprendido

-jijiji…. Valla… llego el Panda Rojo aguafiestas… es una lástima pero me tengo que ir, fue divertido mientras duro… SAYONARA AMIGOS! – dijo la loba arrojando una bomba de humo y desapareciendo del lugar…

-que bien que haya vuelto Maestro – dije sonriendo

El maestro Shifu no me dirigía la mirada… no entendía que estaba pasando, los 5 furiosos y el guerrero Dragon volvieron de su pelea en el valle..

-Jin.. – dijeron todos

-estas bien? – dijo Po preocupado

-si.. solo me golpearon un poco jejeje – dije sonriendo

-descubrimos que, eso solo era solo una distracción – dijo tigresa seria

-si… lo se…querían robar algo de aquí, yo me enfrente al ladrón – dije serio

-Jin dejo escapar al ladrón… - dijo el maestro Shifu serio – lo vi cuando dejo escapar …

-QUE?! – dijeron todos

-pero, no se llevo nada… protegí el palacio – dije serio

-lo siento Jin… pero debido a esto y a otros asuntos….. Debo expulsarte del palacio de jade…. Para siempre… - dijo serio

Todos quedaron sorprendidos, tanto por la decisión, como la actitud de Shifu…

-QUE!… E..E…ESPERE UN MOMENTO… - intente alegar..

-JIN! Es mi decisión final, quedas expulsado del palacio de jade…. – dijo el maestro Shifu sin mirarme a la cara

-OIGAN ESPERE MAESTRO, NO PUEDE … - dijo Po intentando defenderme

-PANDA NO CUESTIONES MI DECISIÓN! – grito el Panda rojo

Los 5 furiosos empezaron a alegar, tanto hace que no se entendía nada de lo que decían, esto irrito mucho mas al panda Rojo

-YA BASTA! – grito el maestro shifu – NO ME OBLIGUEN A EXPLUSARLOS A TODOS! – dijo enojado

-bueno si Jin se va.. yo… - dijo Po, pero lo interrumpí dándole un golpe en la cara, haciendo que cayera….

-Jin? – dijo Po sorprendido

-no digas esas tonterías Po… esto fue mi culpa… no tienes que pagar por lo que yo hice…. – dije apretando el puño – me ire de aquí… no quiero deshonrar mas al palacio de jade….. ni a mis maestros… - dije dirigiéndome hacia la puerta

-jin… - dijeron todos en voz baja, mientras caminaba atravesó de ellos con la cabeza agachada

-adiós maestro… gracias por todo.. – dije saliendo del salón

-adiós Jin, fuiste un buen alumno – dijo el maestro, shifu

Cerré la puerta… mire al cielo, estaba poniéndose a llover… genial… a si nadie notara mis lagrimas, comencé a correr…. A correr con todo mi enojo, "RAYOS LO VOLVI A HACER! POR QUE SIEMPRE ME TIENE QUE SALIR TODO MAL! " Pense mientras corria atreves del pueblo, "SI TAN SOLO LA HUBIESE ATRAPADO…..RAYOS RAYOS RAYOS!"

**(Mientras tanto en el palacio de jade)**

Todos estaban muy tristes por lo ocurrido, algunos furiosos y Po miraban con enojo al maestro Shifu, finalmente, Po se decidió a hablar, el maestro shifu estaba de espaldas antes sus alumnos

-maestro que paso?, porque expulso a Jin del palacio – dijo Po serio

-si, porque lo expulso, yo no me trago eso de que por que dejo escapar al ladrón…. – dijo Mono serio

-(suspiro) era por propio bien… - dijo el maestro shifu, con siento tono triste

-que?... a que se refiere? – dijo Tigresa seria

-tiene que ver con el concejo de maestros? – dijo Víbora preocupada

El Panda rojo volvió a dar un suspiro, trago saliva y comenzó a contar – lo que paso fue…..

**(Con Jin)**

Sali corriendo del valle de la paz, hasta entrar a un bosque, estaba destrozado…. Siempre había soñado en convertirme, en uno de los 5 furiosos… y ahora…

-GRAAAAHHH! –Golpee el piso furiosamente… -POR QUE… POR QUE. TODO ME TIENE QUE SALIR MAL! – dije mientras seguía golpeando al suelo, mientras las lágrimas fluían de mis ojos

Después de un rato golpeando el suelo, me tranquilice un poco y me senté bajo un árbol… con la cabeza agachada…. Estaba triste… pero ya no me salían las lágrimas, solo podía sentir la lluvia caer…

-oye …. Necesitas ayuda? – dijo una voz femenina

Yo levante la cabeza

-quién eres? – dije serio….

**Fin del capitulo**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, no fue tan largo como me lo esperaba, pero bueno, habeses son asi las cosas XD, como siempre dejen sus reviews y agradecimientos a quienes siempre los dejan, se despide hasta la próxima, su amigo Askard XD**


	10. Capitulo 9: Una mano que ayuda, una voz

**AVISO: los personajes de kung fu panda no me pertenecen y etc etc, Disfruten XD**

_**Capitulo 9: Una mano que ayuda, una voz que cuenta…**_

-oye… necesitas ayuda? – se oyó una voz femenina

Levante mi cabeza, y vi que se trataba de una leopardo de las nieves, media mas o menos mi estatura, y tenia unos bellos ojos azules, vestía un chaleco rojo y unos pantalones de chandal, en sus manos sostenía un paraguas rojo

-quien….eres? – pregunte

-soy Song… y que haces tu sentado bajo la lluvia… te pegaras un resfriado- pregunto

-bueno… no es que me importe enfermarme ahora – dije agachando la cabeza

-pero que cosas dices… - dijo molesta – no puedo dejar que una persona, sola bajo la lluvia… no está bien – dijo seria

-déjame… se cuidarme solo… - dije serio, entonces sonó mi barriga, me sonroje un poco, por la verguensa….es verdad, ni siquiera había desayunado… me moría de hambre,

-pues parece que tu estomago me dice lo contrario jiji – dijo con una leve sonrisa en el rostro – oye, porque no vienes conmigo, voy al valle de la paz a visitar a un amigo, te comprare algo para comer hay…

Al valle de la paz?, volver al mismo lugar de que me expulsaron?... no… eso seria una deshorna a todo lo que respeto… no, no ire Y PUNTO, además, ¿por alguien como ella me ayudaría a mi?, no lo entiendo

-oye - Song chasqueo los dedos al frente de mi cara – vienes o no? – dijo con una sonrisa

-no… no voy… déjame aquí, no tienes por qué ayudarme – dije serio

Me puse de pie para poder irme, pero ella me detuvo, agarrándome del brazo… me sonroje un poco (bueno la verdad es que estaba muy sonrojado)

-un amigo mio me enseño una vez en confiar en la gente, por muy malo que haya sido su pasado, siempre tiene derecho a una segunda oportunidad – dijo Song sonriendo – no se que abras echo para que te haya encontrado a si…. Pero de nada servirá torturarte de por vida, a menos que hagas algo para redimirte…

Me quedé asombrado por las palabras de aquella chica, quizás… ella tenía razón, no puedo estar toda la vida , lamentándome de mis errores, creo…. Que será mejor iniciar un nuevo sueño… por muy doloroso que sea abandonar el primero, tengo que salir adelante…

-yo… em… - dije algo nervioso mientras me rascaba la nuca - oye… Song… gracias…

-no hay de que… entonces.. Vienes conmigo? – dijo Song sonriendo

-no lo se… (Sonido de barriga)… creo que mejor iré contigo – dije sonriendo algo avergonzado

-bueno, si me vas a acompañar al menos podrías decirme tu nombre – dijo Song con una leve sonrisa

"O rayos es verdad…. Donde están mis modales" pensé algo avergonzado

-Soy Jin, mucho gusto – dije haciendo una reverencia – y muchas gracias por ayudarme… - dije sonriendo

-jeje – rio Song

-que pasa? – pregunte confundido

-no nada… es solo que me recuerdas a mi amigo – dijo Song riendo

me sonroje un poco – bueno.. por qué no vamos al valle? – dije rascándome la nuca

-claro… sígueme – dijo, comenzó a caminar hacia el valle de la paz, yo la venia siguiendo desde unos centímetros mas atrás, la verdad, es que estaba un tanto nervioso, nunca antes en mi vida e estado con una chica a solas…. (Claro sin que ella me intente matar a golpes o dándome espadazos en la espalda -_-)

-oye…tonto… acércate… te estas mojando todo… - dijo Song seria

-va.. vale – dije nervioso

Me coloque bajo el paraguas de Song, ella me volvió a tomar del brazo… me sonroje al extremo… sin embargo, ella emitió una risita muy tierna…. Yo mire a otro lado para que no me notara….todo esta situación.. me ponía ….. Nervioso…por asi decirlo…. Digo, una chica, un chico, caminando juntos, bajo la lluvia y bajo el mismo paraguas…. Sencillamente no podía estar mas sonrojado..

-oye Jin.. – me pregunto Song

-A QUE, SI, COMO, CUANDO!? – dije nervioso

-jajaja… oye relájate… solo quería preguntarte si te gustan los fideos – rio Song

-si.. si me gustan… - conteste – oye.. Song.. por qué no me cuentas sobre ti… DIGO SI TU QUIERES JAJAJAA (risa nerviosa) – dije mirando a otro lado

-jiji… bueno veras… hace mucho tiempo yo…..

**(Mientras tanto en el palacio de jade)**

-Entonces que paso? – pregunto Víbora preocupada a su maestro..

Shifu miro al techo… y comenzó a relatar – (suspiro) lo que paso fue,,,

**(Relato de Shifu)**

El maestro shifu se encontraba rodeado por una sillas bien altas… 5 para ser preciso en donde se hallaban los demás maestros del concejo (a lo que llamaremos maestros 1,2,3,4 y 5), algo muy parecido a una corte… shifu terminaba de contar los echo ocurridos recientemente

-entonces… dices que este chico… Jin…. Es un heredero de la sangre de Yai sen y que esta ahora mismo en el palacio de jade? – dijo el primer maestro

-si… pero al parecer, este joven no tiene conocimiento de la existencia de Yai sen…¿como es posible que el será un heredero de su sangre?… no tiene sentido, incluso su pelaje es gris… no blanco, como los herederos originales..

Un ganso llego volando hacia un maestro, este le entrego un pergamino, con el sello de Oogway,

-creo que puedo responder a esa incógnita maestro Shifu, este es un pergamino donde relata los hechos ocurridos en "ese dia", no le hemos abierto por que el maestro Oogway nos lo prohibió, a no ser que la situación lo amerite, hoy es el momento…- dijo el tercer maestro

Se escuchan murmullos en el salón… hasta que finalmente se callaron , para escuchar el relato

**(Relato del pergamino)**

El dia había llegado… los herederos del poder infinito estaban por nacer… la madre una loba de pelaje plateado, lloraba de dolor en el parto, el padre un orgulloso lobo de pelaje blanco, descendiente directo de la sangre de Yai sen, esperaba ansiosamente a sus hijos en la otra habitación, un gran grito se escuchó en el lugar, la madre… estaba dando a luz al primer su primer hijo…los doctores la ayudaron en el parto, finalmente nace un lobo de pelaje blanco… "se llamara Yang sen... como su padre", dijo la madre feliz… estaba por llegar el otro, otro gran grito de dolor se escuchó de parte de la madre, estaba por nacer su segundo hijo… o mejor dicho su hija… una pequeña loba de pelaje blanco nacía…"Jinora se llamara… como su abuela " dijo la madre, orgullosa de que sus hijos siguieran la línea sanguínea de su padre… pero entonces algo paso… ella seguía teniendo las contracciones… un ¿tercer hijo?.. ella pensaba que se trataba de mellizos… no.. se trataban de trillizos, la madre lanzo otro grito de dolor, dando un ultimo esfuerzo… vio a nacer a su pequeño bebe… pero este era distinto… era de un pelaje gris… no.. "tiene que ser una broma" pensó la madre, que podía hacer… sabia que las leyes del clan no lo permitirían… seria llamado un "sangre sucia" y liquidarían al bebe en un instante… la madre preocupada por el bienestar de su hijo recién nacido, le pidió a un doctor de buen corazón, que se llevara al bebe cuando los otros doctores no vean…la madre le dijo al doctor, que el bebe nunca tenía que saber de donde vino… si es que sea necesario que le mienta y que le diga que nunca lo quiso, aunque fuera mentira , no podía permitir que el supiera la verdad ni que tampoco la buscara, "por favor llévatelo… ", dijo la madre llena de lagrimas… el doctor no sabia que hacer, si el clan de los pura sangre lo descubrieran, seria su fin y le darían caza a su cabeza y al del pequeño" Lee te lo ruego.. llévatelo lejos de aquí… nunca debe saber de su pasado… por favor… llévate Jin sen…. " le suplico la madre… entonces la madre comenzó a entrar en un estado de shock.. su cuerpo temblaba, había perdido mucha sangre en el parto y ahora estaba sufriendo un paro cardiaco…. Los demás doctores fue de inmediato a atenderla, entonces Lee, el doctor aprovecho la conmoción y tomo al pequeño bebe de pelaje gris consiguiendo escapo del lugar…. Pocos meses después, Lee tuvo que hacerse pasar por su abuelo, con el tiempo le agarro cariño al pequeño muchacho y lo crio como si fuera su propio hijo, Lee construyo una cabaña en el bosque, donde podía vivir en paz… un dia, una tortuga vino a su cabaña, se hacia llamar Oogway, dijo que vino a ver al pequeño Jin, el era solo un bebe , le sonrió y le dio un collar con un diente de dragón a Lee… lee dijo que lo guardara y se lo entregara cuando Jin estuviera listo , desde ese entonces aquella tortuga no volvió a aparecer…

**(fin del pergamino)**

-trillizos… - dijo shifu desconcertado

-este pergamino fue escrito por un conejo, amigo de Lee… a quien se lo entrego al maestro Oogway – dijo el tercer maestro

-esto es grave shifu.. no podemos dejar que algún heredero se acerque la esfera de Yai sen – dijo el cuarto maestro

-no sabemos que efectos puede tener el orbe en ellos… es muy peligroso que se acerquen – dijo segundo maestro

Se escucharon murmullos en la sala, hasta que cesaron los ruidos

-Maestro Shifu, hemos tomado una decisión, con respecto a Jin sen…. – dijo el cuarto maestro

-no podemos dejar que se acerque al la esfera, y tampoco podemos estar seguros que sus hermanos irán tras el, o el orbe…ni siquiera sabemos que podría pasar si Jin sen se acercara al orbe - dijo el segundo maestro

-por esto hemos tomado la decisión ….. de expulsarlo del palacio de jade… para siempre – dijo el primer maestro

-QUE?! PE..PERO… - intento alegar shifu

-SIN PEROS SHIFU – dijo el 3 maestro – el riesgo es demasiado grande como para arriesgarse, si llegan a dar con la esfera será el fin del mundo… y el único que podría detenerlo…seria… El guerrero dragón…

-Po?... – dijo Shifu arqueando la ceja

-si.. Po.. el posee el Chi de los héroes, el mismo poder que derroto a Ke-pa, ese mismo podrá derrotar al nuevo Yai sen… - dijo el quinto maestro

-sin embargo, el guerrero dragón necesitara esto – dijo el primer maestro, chasqueando los dedos y haciendo aparecer una caja frente a Shifu

-ábrela maestro… -dijo el primer maestro

Shifu, abrió la caja, en ella había una pequeñísima gema verde…

-esto es lo que creo que es? – dijo el maestro shifu serio

-si.. es el ojo del Dragón.. – dijo el primer maestro – esta gema se incrusta en un compartimiento en el mango de la espada de los héroes, solo el maestro Oowgay lo uso una vez para pelear contra Yai sen…

-entiendo… - dijo Shifu serio – entonces… Jin tiene que irse… - dijo en un suspiro

-exacto….- dijo el segundo maestro

-maestro shifu.. Confiamos en usted y en sus alumnos en que protegerán la esfera de Yai sen… - dijo el quinto maestro

-tienen mi palabra como miembro del concejo – dijo Shifu serio y se retiro de la sala

**(Fin del Relato de Shifu) **

-cuando vi que a Jin, le estaban saliendo ese humo verde de las manos… supe que estaba bajo los efectos de orbe… es por eso que, tuve que hacer, lo que tuve que hacer – dijo Shifu serio

-pero… no podemos hacer algo por Jin.. – Dijo Po preocupado

-si.. no es su culpa haber pasado por todo eso – dijo Grulla serio

Po puso una mirada seria… -Voy a ir por el… Jin merece saber la verdad – dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta

-Yo te acompañare – dijo Mantis saltando al hombro de Po

-yo también- dijo Mono

-y yo – dijo Grulla

-esperen chicos – dijo Vibora deteniéndolos

-aunque si le dijeran la verdad a Jin.. Creen que cambiaría algo? – dijo Tigresa seria

-es verdad Tigresa… la única forma de terminar con esto es capturar a los otros 2 herederos … Yang sen y Jinora…. – dijo Shifu serio – ahora más que nunca necesitamos estar atentos ante cualquier amenaza… más aun, que el festival de la luna se acerca

-pero que tiene que ver el festival de la luna con todo esto? – pregunto Po

-(suspiro) los lobos sienten una fuerte conexión con la luna, cuando hay luna llena y en especial en ese festival, su fuerza y ferocidad aumentaran el doble, es muy probable que ataquen hay… y como no podemos cancelar el festival sin causar pánico en el valle, necesitare que vallan como guardias del festival… - dijo Shifu serio

-QUE! PERO… - dijeron todos (excepto tigresa)

-sin peros, esto es mucho mas importante, que cualquier cita o amorío que tengan planeado… - dijo Shifu serio

Resignados, los 5 furiosos y el Guerrero Dragón, aceptaron la tarea e hicieron una reverencia

-bien… ahora ire a meditar en la Gruta del Dragón… pueden tomarse el dia libre.. – dijo el maestro Shifu retirándose…

-genial… ahora todos mis planes se fueron al caño – dijo Mantis sarcásticamente

-no eres el único amigo – dijo Mono molesto

-mmm – dijo Po agachando la cabeza

Tigresa aunque no lo quería demostrar… estaba triste, estaba cruzado de brazos viendo a los demás..

-vamos chicos… no se depriman…. Por qué no vamos a comer unos fideos? – dio Vibora intentando levantar los ánimos al grupo

-ahora mismo no tengo ganas de comer – dijo Mantis serio

-yo menos – dijo Mono serio

-yo voy a mi habitación….. – dijo Grulla serio

Los 3 se retiraron del salón..

-bueno yo… (sonido de barriga) jejejeje… yo si tengo algo de hambre – dijo Po rascándose la nuca – voy a bajar al pueblo – dijo mientras se acercaba a la salida

-ire contigo.. – dijo Tigresa acompañándolo – yo…. tengo que ver algo al pueblo… a si que …. Te acompañare camino abajo – dijo un tanto nerviosa

-bueno, vámonos tigresa – le sonrio Po

Víbora rio de adentro y decidió no interferir en los 2 tortolitos, así que se retiro a su habitación

Ambos salieron del salón

**(Mientras tanto, Jin….) **

Song me relato como ella se convirtió en la líder de las damas de las sombras…

-WOW entonces eres la jefa de las damas de las sombras?! - dije asombrado

-jiji si, todo gracias al Guerrero Dragón y sus amigos – me contesto sonriendo – ahora las damas de las sombras, procuran hacer el bien a la gente…

-ESO ES BARBARO! – dije animado, me parecía genial que ella conociera al Guerrero dragon, ahora se por que me había dicho eso antes… ella era una ladrona… hasta que conoció a Po..

-jaja… de verdad te pareces mucho a mi amigo … - rio Song

-jejeje… depende como sea tu amigo – reí

Ya había dejado de llover… sin darnos cuenta ya habíamos llegado al valle de la paz….

-mira – dijo Song apuntando al cielo – ya dejo de llover – cerro su paraguas rojo

Nos separamos de inmediato…. Estaba un poco… bueno a quien engaño, estaba MUY NERVIOSO…. Viéndolo de otra forma esto se podría considerar ….. UNA CITA…. MI PRIMERA CITA CON UNA CHICA!

-Jin… - Song chasqueo los dedos al frente mio – JIN! – grito

-AAH YO NO FUI! – grite saliendo de mi estado imaginativo – ha… jejeje lo siento me distraje – dije algo avergonzado

-ya llegamos…. – dijo señalando la entrada del "Restaurant del señor Ping"

"WOW… ¿cuando llegamos aquí?" pensé, ¿tan distraído soy? (nota del autor: mucho mucho)

-ahora se por qué me preguntaste si me gustaban los fideos – dije sonriendo

-jejeje.. Bueno que estamos esperando pasa – dijo Song entrando al restaurante

-oye oye – dije siguiéndola – escucha.. no deberíamos estar aquí …

-que?.. por que? – Pregunto Song

-veras el dueño del restaurant… (PAM!) – alguien me dio un golpe en la cabeza… sonaba a un sartén

-ASI QUE HAZ VUELTO OTRA VESS NO LADRON?! – dijo el señor Ping, recibiéndome con su "afectuosa forma de ser"

-(Gruñí) QUE YO NO SOY NINGUN LADRON! – dije enojado

-MIENTES! – dijo el ganso

-emmm pueden explicarme que pasa aquí? – pregunto Song confundida

-es una larga historia…. – dije (-_-)

-Fuera de mi restaurante – dijo el señor Ping mientras me arrojaba varios platos y UN CUCHILLO!

-RAYOS! – dije esquivando las cosas que me arrojaba el señor Ping, estaba por salir corriendo del restaurante hasta que choque con alguien y cai al suelo

-auch.. Lo siento .. – me disculpe sin levantar la cabeza

-JIN?! – dijo una voz familiar….esa..voz..era….PO!

-PO?! – dije levantando la cabeza para ver si era el … y lo era, al lado de el estaba tigresa con la misma cara de asombro

-jin? – dijo Tigresa sorprendida

-maestra tigresa ¡! – dije emocionado

-JIN! – dijo Po dándome un abrazo – VOLVISTE! – dijo animado

-haa Po.. me asfixias… - dije con el poco aire que me queda

-o lo siento jejeje – dijo soltándome

-Po? – dijo Song acercándose a Po

-SONG! – dijo Po emocionado estaba por darle un abrazo pero, Song se adelantó dándole a Po un beso en la mejilla, tigresa abrió los ojos como plato al igual que yo…. Po se sonrojo un poco

-wow…hehe… y como haz estado? – dijo Po nervioso

-bien, gracias Po… tenía ganas de visitarte y de camino me encontré con el – dijo Song señalándome

-espera.. Entonces.. el es tu "amigo" del que hablabas? – dije confundido

-hee si… te lo dije durante todo el camino, no recuerdas? – dijo Song arqueando la ceja

-haa…..- dije pensativo

(Flashback)

Song y yo estábamos caminando hacia el valle de la paz

(lo que Song decía)

-y quién lo diría.. Po también es el guerro dragon… jejeje creo que eso lo hace mas adorable no crees? – dijo Song sonriendo

(lo que yo escuchaba)

-blablablabla guerrero dragon…blablablá - "valla están bonita, creo que podría tener alguna chance con ella… " pensé distraído

(Lo que Song decía)

-hace tiempo que no lo visito… pensaba en, quizás no lo se… invitarlo al festival de la luna… pero no lo se…. Tu que dices Jin? – me pregunto preocupada

(lo que yo escuchaba)

-blablabla..festibal de la luna.. blablablá – "tiene unos bonitos ojos azules… me pregunto si querrá ir conmigo al festival de la luna, o no… me hizo una pregunta… que le digo… piensa jin, piensa… ya se, responde con la cabeza y di que si" pensé

Asentí con la cabeza y le dije

-Creo que si - A lo que ella me respondió con un gracias y una tierna sonrisa… "bravo.." pensé sonriendo

(Fin del flashback)

-emmm puede que haya estado algo distraído… - dije rascándome la nuca

-si.. Claro – dijo Song (-_-)

-hola Song.. – dijo tigresa seria, cruzada de brazos

-hola maestra tigresa – saludo Song con una sonrisa

-se puede saber que haces aquí Song? – dijo Tigresa seria

-bueno.. solo me quedare unos días aquí.. para pasar el festival de la luna – dijo Song con una sonrisa

-Bárbaro, puedes quedarte con nosotros en el palacio de jade – dijo Po animado

Mientras que Po, Song y Tigresa me ignoraban, yo me jugaba la vida esquivando platos y cuchillos del Señor Ping

-EEE CHICOS! -dije asustado mientras esquivaba algunos platos del señor Ping

-o si claro jejee Jin – dijo Po haciendo una boba sonrisa – PAPA DETENTE.. PENSE QUE YA HABIAMOS RESUELTO ESTO! – dijo Po intentando calmar a su padre

-NO, APUESTO QUE SOLO VIENE A COMER GRATIS.. – dijo el señor Ping enojado mientras seguía lanzándome platos

**(Mientras tanto las chicas)**

Tigresa miro con seriedad a Song… y esta se echo un poco hacia atrás..

-cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones? – dijo Tigresa seria

-que?.. ya te lo dije.. solo quiero pasarla bien un rato aquí.. – dijo Song seria

-a mí no me engañas… - dijo Tigresa apuntándola con el dedo – se que tramas algo… al igual que la última vez, en que robaste el cáliz del dragón del maestro Shifu – dijo Tigresa amenazándola

-oye yo ya no soy asi… Po ya te había dicho que había cambiado – dijo Song seria

-yo todavía no confió en ti… y si llego a saber que volviste a usar a Po para uno de tus planes, te voy a …

-que yo no soy asi – interrumpio Song molesta – yo nunca utilizaría a Po para algo malo… - alego Song

-cómo puedo estar segura de que no le harás nada a Po – dijo Tigresa seria

-pues… por que el… me…..me…..- titubeo Song

-porque?... – Tigresa levanto la voz

-el..me…me gusta… - dijo sonrojada

Tigresa abrió los ojos como plato… ella también se sonrojo un poco, no sabía que decirle… en ese momento, a tigresa le dieron ganas de molerle a golpes su cara de niña buena… pero entonces pensó en Po… no le gustaría que Po se amarre con otra chica…podría quizás… estar experimentando ese sentimiento llamado… celos?

**(Mientras tanto los chicos)**

-PAPA DEJA ESO YA – dijo Po parando algunos platos, que el ganso lanzaba

-NO! – dijo el Señor Ping

-POR FAVOR PARE… HARE LO QUE SEA! – dije mientras esquivaba los platos " a este tipo no se le acaban nunca los platos" pensé

Entonces el ganso paro de lanzar objetos..

-Lo que sea? – pregunto con una sonrisa

-si.. lo que sea …- dije agotado de tanto esquivar los proyectiles de cocina del señor Ping

-bien… - dijo el ganso sonriendo, entonces el me puso un delantal y un gorro de fideos bastante tonto en mi opinión – entonces para pagar todo los platos que rompiste trabajaras GRATIS en el restaurant

-QUE! – dijimos Po y yo

-si, el me ayuda tu tendrás mas tiempo para hacer tus cosas de guerrero dragón – dijo sonriendo – y también podre ganar mas dinero con su ayuda

-espere.. me gustaría aceptar su oferta pero… - Po me tapo la boca y dijo

-CLARO QUE EL ACEPTA! – me interrumpió Po

-oye yo no pienso trabajar gratis… - le dije a Po en voz baja – además me expulsaron del palacio de jade recuerdas? – dije molesto

-piénsalo un poco Jin… - dijo Po sonriendo – Shifu te expulso del palacio de jade.. pero no te expulso del valle de la paz… a si que viéndolo de ese modo, no estarías haciendo mal.. – dijo sonriendo

-HAA entiendo – dije en voz baja

-si.. y si le digo a los demás furiosos… podemos venir aquí a para entrenarte en secreto – dijo Po en voz baja sonriendo

-eso sueno bárbaro – dije sonriendo, entonces me dirigí al señor Ping – SEÑOR PING ACEPTO TRABAJAR CON UD – dije alzando mi mano

-bien… comienzas ahora… LIMPIA EL DESASTRE QUE DEJASTE – dijo el ganso molesto pasándome una escoba

"creo que ya me empiezo a arrepentir de esto" pensé mientras barría el lugar

-jejeje.. esto será bárbaro – dijo Po riendo "además si esta a esta distancia, el orbe de Yai sen no debería causarle ningún efecto" pensó Po sonriendo, entonces se acerco a su padre y le susurro –Papa, Jin no tiene adonde quedarse… podrías dejarlo dormir en mi habitación porfis… - dijo Po sonriendo

-(Suspiro) solo espero que sepa trabajar bien… - dijo el ganso

-Gracias papa – dijo Po (PAM!) el señor Ping le dio con el sartén a su hijo

-AUCH…y por qué fue eso? – pregunto Po molesto

-es porque nunca me vienes a visitar… ahora tú también ponte a trabajar – dijo el ganso poniéndole el mismo delantal y el sombrero de fideos a Po

-si papa…- dijo Po haciendo puchero

**(Volviendo con las chicas)**

Tigresa apretó el puño

-más te vale que eso sea una broma… - dijo Tigresa seria, amenazando a Song con el dedo

-lo digo en serio – dijo Song también seria

Ambas estaban sonrojadas, ninguna se atrevía a decirle lo que sienten al panda la situación paso a un silencio bastante incomodo…. Hasta que…

-señoritas.. se van a servir algo.. o seguirán con su concurso de miradas – Dijo el señor Ping

-si… vamos ahora – dijo Tigresa intentando hacer su faceta seria

-si, vamos a comer – dijo Song intentando hacer la misma expresión que tigresa, pero no le salía

La tarde paso volando y rápidamente se hizo de noche, Po invito a Song a quedarse en el palacio de jade, a lo que Song acepto con alegría (pero parece que Tigresa no se le veía precisamente "feliz), lo mejor de todo es que el señor Ping me ofreció un lugar a donde quedarme, Y ES EN LA VIEJA HABITACION DEL GUERRERO DRAGON!, estaba emocionado cuando me mostraron la habitación, tenia varias pinturas de los 5 furiosos (claro que habían mas pinturas de cierta felina) estaba feliz… creo que las cosas empezaban a mejorar….me senté en la cama, y saque el collar de mi abuelo… lo puse en una mesa que estaba en la habitación… me acosté … me quede mirando al techo… hasta quédame dormido

_**Fin del capitulo**_

**Bueno aquí el final del cap 9, espero que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo XD , como siempre dejen sus reviews y agradecimiento a quienes siempre los dejan XD, se HASTA LA PROXIMA MIS CHAVOS! XD**

**Master PAO PT****: gracias por la review, espero que estas respuestas te hayan satisfecho **

**jeffersongongora**** : si era Song (XD) ahora vendrás a matarme, pero no importa, te espero con mi escopeta :3 **

**david chacon****: Gracias. Me alegra que te haya gustado :D**


	11. Capitulo 10: Conociendo al señor Fideos

**Aviso: los personajes de kung fu panda no me pertenecen, disculpen las fallas ortográficas y espero que el cap sea de su agrado **

**Aviso 2: dejare de usar emoticons ya que me informaron de que estaba prohibido, al igual que las notas del autor…**

**Capitulo 10: Conociendo al señor Fideos **

Estaba terminando de cosechar los últimos vegetales, y ya había dejado listo los sacos para venderlos a los pueblos cercanos, hasta que apareció, un viejo lobo de pelaje gris llevando una carretilla

-abuelo… ya no deberías esforzarte tanto – dije en un tono bromista

-no estoy tan viejo chamaco… - dijo el anciano

-jejeje… admítelo ya estas viejo… - dije sonriendo – por cierto, como te fue en el pueblo? – pregunte

-jojojo.. bastante bien Jin… - dijo mostrándome un bolsa de dinero

-genial jejeje – dije sonriendo, me acerque a el y le pregunte fascinado – hubo algunas noticias de los cinco furiosos y del guerrero dragón – dije emocionado y dando saltitos de emoción (XD)

-jojo… tranquilo Jin, bien te contare… al parecer los maestros volvieron de su misión en Gong men… - dijo el anciano

-NOO ENCERIO! – dije emocionado – cuéntame mas… quiero saberlo todo

-bueno, bueno – dijo el anciano – te lo contare todo , pero antes ayúdame a dejar estos sacos de vegetales por ahí.. – dijo señalando los sacos que estaban en el carro

-ok.. – dije animado, de inmediato cargue algunos sacos – pero hablando en serio… ya estás muy viejo abuelo – dije sonriendo – cuando será el dia en que me dejes acompañarte a los pueblos para ayudarte – dije mientras bajaba algunos sacos

-que?.. no seas tonto Jin… - dijo el anciano serio – el mundo es un lugar muy peligroso para ti, todavía no estas preparado para ir tu solo

-Pero abuelooooooooooo –dije haciendo puchero – ya soy lo suficientemente grande como para valerme por mi mismo…

-No – dijo el anciano serio

-pero entonces como quieres que cumpla mi sueño de ser un maestro del Kung fu? – pregunte mientras dejaba otra bolsa

-y dejar que te expongas a tanto peligro?... quieres que me de un infarto.. – dijo el anciano enojado

-oh vamos abuelito… - dije haciendo puchero otra vez – apuesto que los cinco furiosos nunca tuvieron que pasar por esto – dije enojado, al estilo de niño malcriado

-no me vengas con esas Jin…. Sabes que lo hago por tu propio bien… - dijo el anciano molesto – ahora termina con ese ultimo saco y te enseñare una técnica de kung fu que me mostraron en el pueblo – dijo sonriendo

-EN SERIO?!, LO HARE DE INMEDIATO – dije animado

-jojojo… (suspiro) ese es mi muchacho – dijo el abuelo sonriendo

Mientras sacaba el ultimo saco, escuche una voz

-JIN.. JIN… ES HORA DE TRABAJAR – dijo la voz

-WAHH! – grite saliendo de mi sueño

-menos mal que ya estas despierto, eres mas fácil de despertar que mi hijo – dijo el Señor Ping despertándome

-mmm – me queje, mire por la ventana y ni siquiera había salido el sol

-deja de quejarte, es hora de trabajar – dijo el Ganso sonriendo

-(suspiro) diablos… - dije mientras me colocaba ese estúpido uniforme (el delantal y el sombrero de fideos)

-bien.. te espero abajo – dijo – el señor Ping

-ok… (bostezo) – mire alrededor mio y vi el collar del abuelo… pensé en dejarlo hay, no creo que le pase nada, baje las escaleras y el ganso ya me estaba mirando enojadamente " y ahora que hice?" pensé

-y? – dijo el ganso con una cara seria

-que? – pregunte confundido

-como que, ¿Qué? – dijo el Señor Ping – llevas las cajas de rábanos, que están afuera y tráelas a la cocina…- dijo serio

-ok… ok… lo hare – dije intentando calmar a mi nuevo jefe

-y apúrate que muy pronto abrimos – dijo el ganso serio

-que?... quien comería fideos a esta hora, ni siquiera a salido el sol – dije serio

(mientras tanto Po)

-mmmm fiedos….. quiero…. Comer…. Fideos… – dijo mientras dormia, se le hacia agua a la boca

(Volviendo con Jin)

- te sorprenderías si te lo dijera – dijo el señor Ping recordando a su hijo – además, no te pago para que hagas preguntas.. – dijo el señor Ping serio

-pero si no me paga nada – dije

(PAM) me dio golpe en la cabeza con la sartén, a la cual quise apodar "la sartén del dolor eterno"

-ve a trabajar… o te despido – dijo el ganso serio

-ok ok ok- dije molesto, mientras me sobaba la cabeza

Fui a donde me dijo el señor Ping lo que parecía un callejón al lado del restaurant, allí había un montón de cajas

-rayos.. estas pesan aun mas de las que yo solía cargar – dije mientras levantaba una caja de rábanos

Ya terminando de dejar la caja en la cocina, procedí a traer las demás…cuando termine de dejar la segunda caja en la cocina, me di cuenta que el Señor Ping estaba cortando unos vegetales y echándolos a la olla, sin embargo, parecía que tenia una cara… no se….. nostálgica, no le di mucha importancia, por ahora debía terminar de colocar las ultimas 2 cajas en la cocina, una vez echo el trabajo fui a avisarle al señor Ping

-listo jefe… - dije mientras me estiraba un poco

-bien- dijo el ganso, se acerco a una esquina de la cocina, mas precisamente casi al lado de las escaleras y abrió una puerta ubicada en el piso, hacia lo que parecía un sótano

-ahora deja las cajas abajo… - me ordeno el Señor Ping

Yo mire el sótano desde arriba…. Y no veía nada de nada, solo unas escaleras que parecían no resistir mucho…

-hee… como voy a bajar si no puedo ver nada… - dije rascándome la nuca

-pues con esto tonto – dijo el ganso dándome una lámpara

-y como las voy a llevar si tengo que bajar las escaleras? – pregunte confundido

-(suspiro) bien, te ayudare por esta vez … bajas las escaleras y yo de arrojare las cajas desde arriba – dijo el ganso serio

-ok ok – dije mientras bajaba las escaleras con la lámpara… una vez abajo deje la lámpara a un lado. Podía ver que en sótano, aparte de tener reservas para la comida, tenían varias cosas familiares, pinturas, cajas, algún y otro juguete de Po

-Listo? – me pregunto el señor Ping desde arriba, con una caja lista para lanzar

-Listo! – dije

El me arrojo la primera caja… la atrape con facilidad y la deje a un lado

-hay va la segunda – me dijo el ganso

Yo la atrape justo a tiempo – la tengo! – dije mientras la dejaba a un lado

-la tercera ya va en camino – dijo el ganso

-WOW! – dije agarrando la caja a unos centímetros de que tocara el suelo – Oiga cuidado no las arroje tan ra..

-HAY VA LA ULTIMA! – dijo el ganso arrojándome la ultima caja

"RAYOS!" pensé dejando rápidamente la caja, pero no alcance agarrar la ultima caja y me cayo encima dejándome aturdido en el suelo

-MAS TE VALE NO HABER VOTADO NINGUN RABANO – dijo el Señor Ping desde arriba con una voz bastante molesta

-no… todos están en la caja – dije aturdidamente – por cierto estoy bien… gracias por preguntar – dije molesto

-ordena esas cajas en aquella esquina y sube rápido que ya vamos a abrir – dijo el ganso serio mientras se iba a cocinar

-es cierto cuando dicen, que todo empleado quiere matar a su jefe de vez en cuando – dije molesto mientras cargaba la caja, y lo ponía en la esquina que me señalo el Señor Ping

Una vez echo las tarea que me encomendó, decidí subir a la cocina para ayudar al señor Ping, pero antes de subir. Un brillo me llamaba la atención en el lugar, provenía de una caja brillante, no tengo derecho en husmear en las cosas de los demás, pero me entro la curiosidad, y quise ver de que se trataba, al abrir la caja, vi una pintura donde aparecía el señor Ping asustado y un pequeño panda bebe comiéndose unos muebles de Bambú

-jejeje…. – rei un poco por tan tierna pintura, vi que en la caja había una carta, ¿debería leerla?, no seria correcto pero…..

-Jin te falta mucho? – dijo el señor Ping desde la cocina

-HAAA si ya voy… - dije dejando la pintura en la caja, pero la carta la guarde en mi bolsillo, ha beses la curiosidad me gana, subi las escaleras hasta la cocina, una vez allí me di cuenta de que ya era de dia, y ya se escuchaba a la gente caminar por las calles… ¿cuanto tiempo me abre quedado hay?, había una pareja de cerditos sentada en la mesa de la esquina que daba a la entrada del restaurant y otra pareja de gansos en la mesa de al lado

-ahora escucha Jin – dijo el ganso serio – lleva estos panes de frijol a la mesa 4 – me entrego una bandeja con un plato de panes de frijol

-emm vale… - dije algo nervioso… la razón, no tenia ni idea cual era la mesa número 4, tome la bandeja y la lleve a donde estaban la pareja de cerditos

-aquí tiene sus platos de frijol – dije sonriendo, dejando el plato en la mesa

-hee nosotros no pedimos panes de frijol – dijo el cerdito

-JIN! QUE HACES! – me grito el señor Ping desde la cocina – LA MESA CUATRO ES AQUELLA – me señalo la mesa donde se encontraba los gansos

-RAYOS! LO SIENTO! – dije retirando los panes de Frijol de la mesa de los cerditos y se la entregue a la de los gansos – aquí tiene jejeje – dije sonriendo

-gracias – dijo un ganso y comenzó a servirse junto a su pareja

Poco a poco la gente iba llegando al restaurant, a medida que pasaba el tiempo yo iba sabiendo, los lugares de las mesas

-sale 3 platos de fideos para la mesa 2 – dijo el ganso entregándome una bandeja con 3 platos de fideos

Tome la bandeja y la lleve a la mesa 3,"rayos, que hambre tengo…" pensé, mientras el sabroso olor de los fideos me atormentaba a mi y a mi estomago

-aquí tiene señor – dije entregándole los fideos a un grupo de cerdos

Seguí asi por un rato, ya se estaba haciendo tarde y Po con los 5 furiosos todavía no aparecían…"cuando van a aparecer" pensé

-Jin.. – me llamo el Señor Ping a la cocina, de inmediato fui para ya

-si? – pregunte

-toma… - me mostro un plato de fideos

-alguien pidió un plato de fideos? –pregunte confundido

-no es para ti.. no has comido nada en todo el dia – dijo el Señor Ping sonriendo – además te lo mereces después de haber echo un buen trabajo

-me sirve otro plato por favor – dije mostrándole el plato vacío, mientras me hablaba devore la comida rápidamente

-jaja… claro – dijo sonriendo – aquí tienes un poco mas – me sirvió mas en mi plato – tomate un descanso… yo me encargare del negocio ahora

Es raro verlo asi… bueno almenos para mi, siempre pensé que era el típico padre Gruñón y mandón que siempre encarga a hacer este tipo de cosas a su hijo, me senté en una silla mientras veía al Señor Ping cocinar… sentía que debía romper el hielo con algunas palabras, quizás a si me llegase a caer bien

-le gusta mucho cocinar no? – dije sonriendo

-si... – dijo mientras cortaba unos vegetales, sonaba algo nostálgico

-oiga… y dígame, que se siente ser el padre del guerrero Dragón – dije animado mientras comía

El señor Ping soltó una sonrisa – la verdad fue una sorpresa para mi, siempre me hubiese gustado que Po siguiera mis pasos, y que se encargara del negocio familiar, quien diría que mi pequeño panda se trasformaría en un maestro del kung fu

Yo rei un poco

-nunca pensé que alguien como Po se volvería tan bueno en el kung fu….- dio un suspiro- recuerdo cuando el llego a la casa… siempre devorando toda la comida que le servía… algo torpe pero siempre, atento y tierno con la gente…

En ese entonces, vi a que se debía esa expresión en su cara, extrañaba a su hijo…

-de seguro lo extraña mucho – dije

-si… mas de lo que piensas – dijo el señor Ping mientras echaba unos vegetales a la olla – me alegra mucho cuando viene a visitarme, y cuando cocinamos juntos…siento que mi corazón se llena de alegría…- dijo emocionado

-jejeje no me sorprende, ambos son muy bueno cocineros – dije sonriendo mientras terminaba mi plato

-pero, cada vez que se va a alguna misión…. Tengo miedo de que le pase algo… siempre estoy preocupado de que mi Po no llegue herido o mucho peor.. – dijo triste

En ese entonces recordé a mi abuelo, el siempre ha querido protegerme y se a preocupado de que no me falte nada en la vida, claro que me molestaba cuando no me dejaba ir con el, o que me decía que le disgustaba que yo practicara Kung fu, el solo quería protegerme…. Los padres siempre se preocuparan de sus hijos… no importa que

-oiga… anímese señor Ping, el es el guerrero Dragon, el nunca va a perder! - dije animado

-si, tienes razón – dijo el ganso recuperando los ánimos – bien, ahora vuelve a trabajar – me ordeno

-jejeje bien bien… - dije sonriendo – que debo hacer ahora… mover algunas cosas, limpiar las mesas o cocinar – dije animado

-cocinar?! Jajajaaja – dijo el ganso riéndose en mi cara – ya quisieras, Po ya me conto del desastre que hiciste en la cocina del palacio de jade, prefiero no arriesgarme, ve echar a ese cliente de allí – dijo señalándome a un encapuchado sentado en la mesa 4 – ha estado hay un buen rato, dile que si no va a pedir nada, que se valla – dijo el señor Ping serio

-mmm ok… intentare ser cortes…- dije

-no nada de cortes, dile que si no pide algo, lo echaras a patadas – dijo el ganso serio

-eso no es algo ….. cruel? – dije rascándome la nuca – digo el puede estar esperando a alguien

-no me importa, ve y dile o te despido – dijo enojado

-ok, ok ire – dije haciendo puchero

Salí de la cocina y me dirigí hacia el encapuchado… "al parecer las capuchas están de moda hoy en dia " pensé

-señor, va a pedir algo o me temo que tendré que echarlo de aquí – dije serio

-quiero una sopa de fideos y unos dumplings – dijo el encapuchado que parecía tener una voz bastante familiar

Me entro la intriga y quise preguntar quién era…

-disculpe… la conozco de algún lado? – pregunte

-puede que si… me llamo Jinora… - dijo revelando su cara, era la misma loba que me ataco en el palacio de jade, aquella chica me sonreía juguetonamente, de inmediato sentí un escalofrió en la espalda, retrocedí unos pasas hacia atrás…

-JI…JI….JINORA! – grite asustado

**CONTINUARA….**

**Bueno aquí el cap 10, lamento muchísimo si este cap no es parecido a a los anteriores, (poniéndome de rodillas y suplicando) pero les prometo que el prox cap sera mas interesante, bueno como siempre dejen sus reviews y agradecimiento a los que siempre los dejan**

_**Wood3nh3art**__**: muchísimas gracias por la buena critica, de verdad me gusto mucho, todavía tengo que mejorar en muchos aspectos y espero que se note con el tiempo, de nuevo muchas gracias por la critica**_

**jeffersongongora****: (guardando mis armas) bueno lamento si este cap no fue lo que esperabas, pero tranquilo los demás llegaran pronto**

**Master PAO PT****: agradezco que te haya gustado, y espero que te haya gustado el cap….**


	12. Capitulo 11: Entre la espada y la pared

**Aviso los personajes de Kung fu panda no me pertenecen**

**Aviso 2: me quede hasta tarde haciendo este capitulo a si que disculpen si tiene fallas ortográficas**

**Aviso 3 : Disfruten el cap **

**Aviso 4 : Me gusta la pizza :3**

**Capitulo 11: Entre la espada y la pared**

-JI…JINORA! – grite asustado

-ola ola… - dijo Jinora en un tono juguetón

De inmediato me puse en guardia, listo para luchar

-Q…QUE QUIERES – dije con un poco de miedo, pero demostrando una actitud seria

-jejeje tranquilo, no vengo a pelear… solo soy una simple cliente – dijo la loba sonriendo

-te lo advierto… en cualquier momento llegaran los 5 furiosos y el guerrero dragón… y cuando lo hagan…-

-cuando lo hagan que… - dijo Jinora poniéndose de pie y acercándose a mi cara, con la misma sonrisa desafiante

Mierda ella es una de los que van por la esfera, pero esperen, si la atrapo aquí ….. puede que Shifu me deje volver al palacio de jade… BIEN… no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad, sin embargo… ella es extremadamente peligrosa, será mejor irme con cuidado

Ambos nos miramos fijamente, atentos ante cualquier movimiento, un solo paso en falso y cualquiera de los dos desataría una pelea en el restaurant

-acaso se conocen? – interrumpió el señor Ping, dándome un susto de muerte

-WAHAHAA! – grite asustado haciendo que me tropieza y me cayera de espaldas

-jiji mas o menos – dijo Jinora sonriendo

-oh que bien – dijo el señor Ping – por cierto ya ordeno?

-si.. ya ordene un plato de fideos y unos dumplings para llevar – dijo la loba sonriendo

-a bueno… ire a servirle de inmediato – dijo el ganso sonriendo y luego me miro seriamente – y tu que haces allí en el suelo… levántate, el tiempo es dinero – dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina

Me puse de pie, estaba enojado –(Gruñido) dime a que haz venido … - dije serio

-ya te lo dije… solo vengo a comer .. – dijo Jinora con la misma sonrisa juguetona

-MIENTES! – grite enojado

-disculpe Señor Ping… su empleado me esta insultando – dijo Jinora hacia la cocina

-JIN DEJA A LA SEÑORITA EN PAZ! – dijo el ganso enojado desde la cocina

-QUE?! PERO… - dije intentando excusarme, finalmente di un suspiro y volví a mirar serio a Jinora – eres una….

-bonita chica?, si lo se… muchas personas me lo dicen – dijo la loba sonriendo

Es la primera vez en mi vida que quisiera golpear a una chica con todas mis fuerzas, intente tranquilizarme un poco, e idear un plan para atraparla

…

NO SE ME OCURRE NADA! , por primera vez en mi vida estoy sin ideas, no la conozco bien como para saber sus movimientos, y si cometo un error soy perro muerto

-que te pasa?... – dijo la loba seria – acaso te gusto? – dijo bromeando

-QUE! Ni de broma… a quien en Susano juicio le gustaría a alguien como tu – dije molesto

-Señor Ping, su empleado me esta diciendo fea… creo que pondré un reclamo – dijo Jinora al señor Ping

-JIN! NO INSULTES A MIS CLIENTES O NO CENARAS ESTA NOCHE – me amenazo el señor Ping

-PERO SI YO NO LE HE DICHO NADA…. ELLA ESTA MINTIENDO – dije enojado

-y además me dice mentirosa! – dijo la loba con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro

-JIN YA BASTA! O TE DESPIDO – dijo el ganso enojado

-pero….

-SIN PEROS! AHORA VE Y ATIENDE A LOS DEMAS CLIENTES – dijo el ganso enojadamente

Resignadamente fui a tomar las órdenes de las demás mesas, mientras que miraba con disgusto a aquella loba

-aquí están las ordenes de la mes – dije serio mientras le entregaba las ordenes al jefe

-bien.. la orden de tu amiga ya esta lista – dijo el señor Ping , entregándome la bandeja con la orden de Jinora – y recuerda el cliente siempre tiene la razón… mientras pague – dijo sonriendo

-(gruñido) Si… jefe – dije con una sonrisa fingida

Bien Jin tranquilo, solo dale lo que pidió y todo estará bien… intenta hacer tiempo, quizás a si lleguen los 5 furiosos y el guerreo dragón, a si la atraparemos, solo espero que lleguen a tiempo….

-aquí tienes… disfruta la comida – dije entregándole la orden a Jinora con un tono sarcástico

-oh que modales… a si es como tratas a una dama? – dijo sonriendo

-solo a las que tratan de matarme por una esfera – dije molesto

-jiji…. El ganso de llamo Jin, verdad?, que curioso nombre… - dijo loba mientras se servía su plato de fideos

-curioso por qué? – pregunte serio

-por qué me contaban que yo tenía un hermanito que se llamaba Jin sen…. Pero lamentablemente murió, el pobre vivió unos pocos momentos al nacer – dijo la loba mientras comía – tu nombre sonaba como el del…

-mmm lamento tener que oir eso – dije serio con los brazos cruzados

-yo no lo lamento…- dijo sonriendo– mi padre me dijo que el era un sangre sucia… igualito a ti – ahora cambio su tono de voz mas seria – además…. Esa no es la razón por la que odio a los de tu especie…

-que de…? - dije serio – de que me estas hablando?, por que me dices estas cosas… yo que tengo que ver con los de tu especie – dije serio

-por que estoy bastante interesada en ti – dijo la loba sonriendo

-que? – dije sorprendido (y un poco avergonzado)

-por que eres un sangre sucia, y además puedes sentir el poder de la esfera de Yai sen…. ¿Que clase lobo eres?….- dijo seria

-deja de llamarme sangre sucia… - dije serio

-jejeje…. Bien… ya termine de comer - dijo dejando el plato de lado – creo que mejor me ire… - empezó a levantarse de su silla y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del restaurant

-ni creas que te voy a dejar salirte con la tuya – dije agarrándola del brazo, deteniéndola

-AYYYYY POR FAVOR AYUDA! ESTE LOBO MALO SE ME ESTA INSINUANDO CON MALAS INTENCIONES! – dijo Jinora melodramáticamente

Rápidamente todos clientes del restaurant me miraron feo

-OYE DEJALA EN PAZ! – dijo un cerdo que estaba comiendo

-CREI QUE ESTE ERA UN RESTAURANT DECENTE! – dijo una cerdita que comia ahy

-OYE PING, DEBERIAS CONTRATAR MEJORES EMPLEADOS QUE ESTE SIN VERGÜENZA! – dijo un ganso que comía

-JIN SUELTALA DE INMEDIATO – dijo el señor Ping

No me quedo de otra mas que obedecer -pe…pero…- intentaba decir algo, pero no me salían las palabras, no puedo perder la oportunidad de atraparla, piensa Jin.. piensaaaaaa….BINGO! – ELLA INTENTABA HUIR SIN PAGAR! – dije astutamente – jejeje que te parecio….- me di la vuelta para ver la cara que ponía, pero… no estaba…. Desapareció….

…..

-SE….FUE…..SIN PAGAR! – dijo el señor Ping enfurecido – TODO EL MUNDO AFUERA – dijo el señor Ping echando a los demás clientes, de inmediato me dijo - JIN VE POR ELLA! – me ordeno enojadísimo – YO LLAMARE A LAS AUTORIDADES! – dijo mientras volaba fuera del restaurant

-sera un placer… - dije sonriendo, mientras me sacaba el uniforme del restaurant, y comencé la persecución…

Podía oler los fideos que se había comido, no se me hará difícil encontrarla, seguí el olor hasta un callejón del pueblo… -debería estar por aquí cerca…. – dije hablando solo

-HOLA HOLA! – dijo Jinora desde el techo saludando como si nada – ME BUSCABAS?! – dijo sonriendo

-ahora pagaras por lo que me haz echo…. Y … ADEMAS PAGARAS ESA COMIDA QUE TE SERVI! – dije molesto

-jejeje primero tendrás que alcanzarme… - dijo corriendo velos mente por el tejado

"Rayos es rápida" pensé, mire alrededor que podía usar a mi favor, vi un carro de juegos pirotécnicos para el festival de la luna….

-mmmmmmm quizás…. – dije pensativo…. DIABLOS NO HAY TIEMPO DE PENSAR… SE VA A ESCAPAR!

Sin pensarlo 2 veces me subí al carro y encendí un fuego pirotécnicos...inicie la cuenta regresiva

-3…2….1…- cerré los ojos a esperar la explosión…. Nada…. Me puse de pie para ver que salió mal… a lo mejor no lo encendí bien y se apago, dedici en bajar del carro y proseguir a pie… pero en ese entonces.. (BUM!) Explotaron los juegos pirotécnicos impulsando el carro como un cohete – WUAAHAHAAAAA! – grite agarrándome con todas mis fuerzas del carro –COMO DIABLOS SE CONTROLA ESTA COSAAA!

Comencé a balancearme, entonces entendí que podía mover un poco el carro, Jinora iba huyendo por los tejados, a si que puse mi peso en la parte posterior del carro para que este se elevara por los aires, cuando estuve a una altura optima, salte del carro hacia los tejados quedando al frente de Jinora

-WOW! VISTE ESO! ESO FUE BARBARO! – dije emocionado – digo… ahora no escaparas….

-jijiji, de verdad crees que me podrás detener tu solo – dijo Jinora riendo

-bueno… la ultima vez estuve apunto de ganarte – dije sonriendo

-ESTABA DISTRAIDA! – dijo molesta, de inmediato volvió a sacar otro de esos cuchillos de forma extraña (Kunai)

De inmediato se me lanzo al ataque, al parecer tiene un pésimo sentido del humor, pero eso no creo que es de importancia ahora…

Me agache para esquivar el primer ataque de jinora, a lo que me volvió atacar con una parada baja, por suerte salte y le respondí con una patada en la cara, haciendo que retrocediera unos pasos hacia atrás

-jejeje… parece que ya no eres tan buena como antes – dije sonriendo

-mira otra vez – dijo la loba sonriendo y señalando mis pies

Mire abajo y me percate que dejo una bomba con la mecha encendida…CUANDO DIABLOS LA PUSO ALLI!

-RA….! (BUM!) - la bomba explotó sin darme tiempo de moverme, dejándome en el suelo bastante herido….

-jijiji mírate… caíste tan fácilmente –rio Jinora, acercándose lentamente hacia mi con un cuchillo en sus manos, y se puso encima mío… - es una lástima que todo termine a si , de verdad me caías bien – acerco el cuchillo a mi cuello, cerré los ojos….

Rayos, es mi fin, abuelo… lo siento

Justo cuando sentía que me iba a dar el golpe final, ella se detuvo…. Que ocurrió? Volví a abrir los ojos, cuando la vi estaba mirando hacia atrás

-jeje…. Ya era hora de que llegaran – dijo Jinora en voz baja

Volví a cerrar los ojos, estaba muy débil, creo que me estoy a punto de…. Desma…

-Donde… donde estoy…. – dije despertando en medio de una niebla intensa

No podía ver nada.. ni siquiera podía ver a donde estaba parado, entonces escuche a una mujer llorar….

-ola?, hay alguien? – pregunte al aire

_Tubo que despedir a su hijo apenas nació…. Ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de tenerlo en brazos_

-QUE… QUIEN DIJO ESO – grite al aire

_Es por su propio bien decía, quien hubiera pensado que su ultimo hijo le provocaría la muerte _

-MUESTRATE! – grite

_Que lamentable destino le deparara al pequeño chico…_

Comencé a sentir un pitido que me hacia doler la cabeza….

-GRRR…..AAAAHHH! – grite de dolor

Comienzo a abrir los ojos lentamente, podía escuchar algunas voces hablar…

"Pobre Jin, recibió una buena paliza"

"quemaduras, moretones y alguna que otra cortada, es un milagro que sigua con vida"

"debimos haber llegado antes"

"el entrenamiento de Shifu se alargó mas de los esperado, quien hubiera que esto pasaría"

"creen que valla a despertar?"

"no lo sabemos, el doctor dijo que había que esperar"

-chi…chicos? – pregunte abriendo los ojos, me encontraba acostado en una cama en lo que parecía ser una enfermería, alrededor mío vi a todos los furiosos, a Song y a Po conversando, entonces me vieron despertar…

-JIN! – dijeron todos corriendo hacia mi

-estábamos preocupados por ti – dijo Song preocupada

-si es un milagro que hayas salido en una pieza, después de la explosión que recibiste – dijo Mono preocupado

-Por suerte llegamos a tiempo – dijo Grulla con el mismo tono

-esperen… que paso? – pregunte

-papa fue a buscarnos en el palacio de jade, dijo que una ladrona se había ido sin pagar del restaurante y que te había mandado a ti a buscarla, en cuanto nos dijo que su nombre era Jinora fuimos de inmediato a buscarte – dijo Po preocupado

-entonces escuchamos una explosión en el pueblo y nos encontramos contigo en el suelo y a Jinora amenazándote con un kunai – dijo Víbora Preocupada

-de inmediato rodeamos a Jinora y ella se entrego voluntariamente, JA sabia que ella no podía con nosotros, a si que se rindió – dijo Mantis sonriendo

-después de capturarla, te trajimos aquí donde te sanaron las heridas, por un momento pensábamos que habíamos llegado tarde – dijo Song preocupada – estuviste todo un dia inconsciente

-todo un día? – dije sorprendido – valla primer dia de trabajo que me toco jajajaja – rei un poco – supongo que me lo descontaran de mi paga..

A lo que todos soltaron una pequeña risa, excepto tigresa

-fue muy idiota lo que acabas de hacer – dijo Tigresa seria con los brazos cruzados – enfrentar a una asesina tu solo, y apenas teniendo conocimientos en el kung fu eso ya es muy arriesgado, todavía te falta experiencia

-bueno... al menos la capturamos no es así? Jejeje – dije intentando levantarme, pero – AUCH….- no pude… levante la sabana para ver mi cuerpo y vi que tenía muchísimas vendas alrededor del pecho y la espalda…

-será mejor que descanses Jin, ya haz echo suficiente por hoy – dijo Po serio

-si descansa – dijo Mono sonriendo

-mmm bueno, pero no me gusta estar en la cama todo el dia… - dije rascándome la nuca – al menos puedo levantarme?

-NO! – me contestaron todos seriamente

-ok….. – dije molesto – por cierto donde Jinora ahora mismo? – pregunte

-esta en el calabozo, el maestro Shifu debe estar interrogándola – dijo Tigresa seria

**(Mientras tanto en el calabozo)**

El maestro Shifu caminaba por los pasillos hasta la celda del fondo, dentro se hallaba una loba encadenada tanto de mano y pies al la pared, Shifu se le acerco con una mirada seria

-Parece que tenemos una conversación pendiente… Jinora – dijo Shifu seriamente

-jejejejeeje – rio la loba juguetonamente

_CONTINUARA…._

**Bueno aquí el final del cap 11, muchas cosas se me vienen encima las siguientes semanas, a si que decidí escribir este episodio lo mas antes posible ya que después no tendré mucho tiempo para escribir, como siempre dejen sus reviews y agradecimientos a quienes siempre los dejan **

**jeffersongongora****: jejeje nuestra guerra tendrá que esperar un poco ( NUCLEAR LAUCH DETECTED) ahota tengo que cancelar un ataque nuclear XD, el fin espero que el cap sea de tu agrado (no es muy largo pero se hace lo que se puede) **

**Wood3nh3art****: Wood mi querida Wood, gracias de nuevo por tus valiosas criticas que me han servido de mucho, gracias a ti, me he dado cuenta que todavía me falta mucho por mejorar, espero que con el tiempo pueda hacer un mejor trabajo, el fin, espero que hayas disfrutado el capitulo**

**Master PAO PT****: gracias por el apoyo, creo que esta vez hice un capitulo mas interesante que el anterior jejeje ( eso creo 0_0) el fin espero que el cap te haya gustado, un abrazo desde Chile **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, se despide su amigo Askard**


	13. Capitulo 12: Cuidados intensivos…

**Aviso: los personajes de Kung fu panda no me pertenecen y blablablabla Disfruten el cap XD**

**Aviso 2: quiero un dragón :3 **

**Capitulo 12: Cuidados intensivos….**

-oigan, entonces cuanto tiempo tendré que permanecer en cama – pregunte

-bueno…el doctor nos dijo que debías al menos reposar unos 3 dias… - dijo Po rascándose la nuca

-3 DIAS! – dije enojado – ME VOY A ABURRIR ESTANDO ACOSTADO 3 DIAS! – me queje

-oye tranquilo, vendremos a visitarte – dijo Mono sonriendo – además ve el lado positivo, estarás sano justo a tiempo para el festival de la luna…

-si… y además, mientras te visitamos podremos traer algunos naipes para jugar – dijo Mantis sonriendo, en lo que a mi me parecía, era otra oportunidad para hacer apuestas

-hasta incluso podemos hacer una pijamada! – dijo Po animado – será Bárbaro

-no es mala idea – dijo Mono

-por mi esta bien – dijo Grulla

-podemos contar historias de terror – dijo Mantis sonriendo

-podemos jugar verdad o reto – dijo Víbora animada

-SIII gracias amigos – dije animado

-no cuenten conmigo – dijo Tigresa seria

-o vamos tigresa diviértete un poco… - dijo víbora haciendo ojitos de ternura

-No… - dijo Tigresa seria – tenemos cosas mas importantes de que preocuparnos lo olvidan?

-vamos tigresa, ya atrapamos a uno de los herederos, que tan difícil podría hacer atrapar a otro – dijo Po sonriendo – no seas amargada y diviértete…

-amargada?! – dijo tigresa levantando la voz

Todos nos quedamos callados, con los ojos abiertos como platos, Po se puso nervioso y solo sonrió tímidamente

-ah.. con que soy una amargada… - dijo tigresa acercándose a Po en forma amenazante

-NO NO! No digo que seas una amargada – dijo Po asustado- es solo

-crees que no se divertirme? – dijo la felina enojada

-debo responder a eso? – dijo Po nervioso jugando con sus dedos

-chicos chicos… cálmense – dijo Song intentando calmar la situación

-tigresa siempre te vemos entrenando y rara vez te vemos divirtiéndote en algo que… bueno no sea practicando Kung fu – dijo víbora seria

-y que tiene… a si me he criado desde siempre – dijo tigresa seria

-quizás deberías intentar experimentar cosas nuevas – dije sonriendo desde mi cama

-Jin tu cállate – dijo tigresa apuntándome con el dedo

-si señora – dije escondiéndome atreves de mis sabanas

-no tigresa Jin tiene razón – dijo Song seria

-siii vamos tigresa anímate! – dijo Mantis sonriendo

-vamos di que si…. Siiiii?... – dijo Po animado

Todos nos quedamos viendo a tigresa con ojos de cachorro como diciendo, "di que si"

-(suspiro de derrota) esta bien… si tanto quieren que valla iré… - dijo tigresa seria

-SIII – dijo Po animado

-esto será genial – dije sonriendo

-vamos a pasarla bien – dijo Grulla animado

-bien entonces nos encontramos aquí mismo al anochecer – dijo Víbora sonriendo

-bien bien…. Termino el horario de visitas…. El paciente tiene que tomar su medicamento – dijo una zorra con traje de enfermera la cual se le veía muy sexy….

-jejee bien nos vemos en la noche Jin – dijo Mantis sonriendo

-jajaja perro con suerte, descansa Jin – dijo Mono despidiéndose

Los demás se despidieron a lo lejos con la mano mientras iban saliendo por la puerta

"Jejeje, bueno, con una enfermera como ella no me molestaría estar enfermo un poco mas" pensé sonriendo

-bueno… hora de que tomes tu medicina – dijo la zorra sonriendo

"SIII SOY EL LOBO MAS AFORTUNADO!" Pensé sonriendo

Entonces sonó un TIN! Como una campanilla

-oh ya termino mi turno… que bien al fin podre tomar mis vacaciones – dijo la zorra sonriendo – nos vemos luego chico - se despidió de mi con una sonrisa

"NOOO ESPERA ADONDE VAS!" pense, poniendo una cara triste, entonces apareció un gigantesco gorila con los labios pintados y con un traje de enfermera

-BUENAS TARDES! – dijo la gorila con una voz mas masculina que femenina – SERE TU ENFERMERA POR LOS PROXIMOS 3 DIAS, YO TE CUIDARE Y AHORA TE TOCA TOMAR TU MEDICINA ¡!

-estas segura de que eres mujer? – dije asustado

La gorila me dio una cachetada, que más que cachetada parecía un golpe….

-AHORA TOMA TU MEDICINA – dijo sacando una especie de capsula o pastilla – ESTO ES UNA FLOR MEDICINAL MOLIDA Y ENVASADA EN UN NUEVO MATERIAL QUE LO LLAMAMOS CAPSULA… ESTO TE ALIVIARA EL DOLOR!

-por que tienes que gritar – dije asustado

-QUIEN ESTA GRITANDO! – dijo la gorila

-ok ok… tranquilaste.. – tome la pastilla – se supone que tengo que tragarla verdad? – pregunte

-TRAGARTELA?... QUIEN DIJO QUE HIBA EN TU BOCA JEJEJEE – rio la gorila malvadamente

-que cosas dices jejeje… ¿en donde mas podría?…..mami… - dije con una voz chillona

"bueno….. mierda" pensé

-WUAAAHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! – grite desesperado

**(Mientras tanto en el calabozo del palacio de jade)**

-jejejejee y bueno de que quiere hablar el famoso maestro shifu…. – dijo Jinora riendo sarcásticamente

-mírate…. Crees que conseguiras algo siguiendo el legado de tu familia – dijo Shifu serio

-mi familia?….jajaajaa…. nunca fue mi familia… solo hago estas cosas porque quiero…. – dijo Jinora sonriendo – mi hermano… siempre el siempre ha estado destinado a la gloria… pero yo como soy mujer… bueno… jeje… soy una historia aparte – dijo sonriendo juguetonamente

-entonces por qué haces todo esto – dijo shifu serio

-lo que quiero…. Es simple…. Venganza…. – dijo optando una cara más seria – venganza contra todos los Sangre sucia…. Los mismos bastardos que me quitaron a mi madre…y a mi único amigo en el mundo - dijo enojada

-que?... – dijo shifu confundido – no entiendo… que quieres decir

-jejeje. Como si te lo dijera…. – dijo sonriendo

-escucha, será mejor que se rindan… ya te tenemos a ti… y en cuando tu hermano venga a rescatarte…

-YANG SEN? RESCATARME? JAJAJAJAA NO ME HAGAS REIR ¡! – dijo jinora sarcásticamente – Mi hermano será muchas cosas, pero no es un idiota, no se arriesgaría por mi incluso si me colgaran, no entiendes shifu… aun que no lo parezca… ya perdieron… - dijo sonriendo

El maestro shifu gruño, sabia que ella no respondería a sus preguntas… a si que decidió dejarla encerrada y se retiro

-Oogway… ayúdame con esta situación – dijo en voz baja mientras caminaba fuera del calabozo

(Al anochecer)

Me encontraba en mi cama, la enfermera gorila ya se había ido (gracias a dios) y esperaba pacientemente a los demás para iniciar la pijamada

-Chicos.. Donde estarán… - dije impaciente

Hasta que escuche que tocaban la puerta –PASEN! – grite

-Hola perro – dijo Mantis saltando mientras llevaba en sus manos una baraja de cartas

-no me digas perro , soy un lobo – dije molesto

-de acuerdo perro – dijo Mantis bromeando

-TRAGIMOS LOS BOCADILLOS – dijo Po entrando con una olla con su rica sopa de fideos, Song entraba con algo para beber en una botella grande y mono trajo una vasija con galletas

-genial – dije animado

-hola chicos – dijo Víbora acompañada de una felina con un pésimo sentido de divertinage

-hola víbora, jejeje hola tigresa – dije sonriendo

-hola….- dijo tigresa seria

Todos nos sentamos en círculo, yo al menos ya podía estar de pie… claro que me costaba caminar un poco…

-jejeje.. Oigan que les parece si contamos algunas historias de terror – dijo Mantis

-si, a ver quién asusta a más gente – dijo mono sonriendo

-jejeje que les parece si apostamos – dijo Mantis

-ah si? Y que quieren apostar – dijo Grulla sonriendo

-mmm que les parece que a los que se asustan, tendrán que pagar 20 yuan por cada vez que se asusten jejeje – dijo Mantis

-esperen quieren estafarnos? – dijo Tigresa seria

-de acuerdo de acuerdo, para las chicas serán solo 10 yuans – dijo Mantis

-esto es estúpido.. yo me voy – dijo tigresa seria, pero fue detenida por Víbora

-tigresa dijiste que nos acompañarías ….. quédate- dijo Víbora haciéndole ojitos de pena

-(suspiro) estoy segura que me arrepentiré de esto – dijo tigresa cruzándose de brazos – de acuerdo quien comienza – dijo seria

-Yo! – dijo Po animado

(Mientras tanto, en la Gruta del dragon)

El maestro shifu se encontraba meditando sobre los eventos recientes..

"solo queda uno" pensó Shifu… "entonces.. porque tengo el presentimiento de que algo anda mal"

-pareces cansado shifu… algo perturba tus pensamientos? – dijo una voz familiar

Shifu abrió los ojos como platos y se volteo para ver a su viejo amigo… el maestro Oogway

-Maestro Oogway?! – dijo shifu acercándose a la vieja tortuga – como es posible que usted …

-nada es imposible shifu… tu mas que nadie debería saber eso… - dijo la tortuga con una calida sonrisa

-maestro...necesito su ayuda… - dijo shifu consternado….

-claro amigo mío… veo que necesitas de mi ayuda…. – dijo sonriendo mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de shifu… - déjame ayudarte… CON TU FUNERAL! – dijo con una voz distinta

-que.. (PAM!) Recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza empujándolo hacia unas rocas, dejándolo mareado

-jejeje…..jajajajjaa… estas piedras de trasformación son bastante efectivas… no crees shifu? – dijo la vieja tortuga sosteniendo una piedra roja, entonces empezaba a cambiar de forma, a un lobo de pelaje blanco con una armadura café y una sonrisa despiadada – veamos que tal pelea el famoso maestro del palacio de jade… - dijo con una voz mas gruesa y en tono desafiante…

-Yang sen…. – dijo shifu enojado poniéndose en posición de pelea

-hoo veo que me conoces, es mejor.. a si me ahorro las presentaciones.. – dijo Sonriendo

**(Volviendo con los demás)**

Po conto una historia de un guerrero que venció a un demonio de piedra, donde el héroe tenia "un pequeño parecido" a Po… mas que historia de terror parecía una de acción… la verdad no asusto a nadie

Mantis gano 20 yuans, al contar el caso clínico de un cerdo que padecía una enfermedad respiratoria sin cura…. El único que se asusto fue grulla

Víbora conto una historia de una chica que siempre hacia maldades… y que por esas maldades recibió un terrible castigo… la única que se asusto fue Song… pagando 10 yuans

Song conto la historia de un cocodrilo que tubo la mala suerte de encontrarse con una asesina, de la cual se enamoro y termino matando a todos sus seres queridos…. Mono se asusto a si que pago 20 yuans

Mono, conto la historia que le paso a un amigo de su hermano, con el que siempre robaban hasta que un día entraron a una casa abandonada y comenzaron a suceder acontecimientos extraños… yo pague 20 yuans ya que me dijeron que me había "asustado", pueden creerlo? Yo ASUSTARME?! JA, solo estaba estornudado y los chicos se confundieron, solo pague por que me estaban presionando, pero nunca estuve asustado

Grulla conto la historia de zorro que bebió un extraño líquido que le hacía cometer locuras, entre ellas asesinato y como este se volvió loco y termino suicidándose, la verdad a mi no me pareció terrorífica.. aun a si víbora le pago 10 yuans a Grulla, creo que lo hizo por lastima… creo…

Finalmente había llegado mi turno para contar mi historia de terror

-bien… listos para salir huyendo de miedo de aquí? – dije riendo maléficamente

-veamos que tienes Jin – dijo Mantis desafiándome…

-bien…

**(Relato de Jin)**

Érase una vez, en un pequeño valle… 8 amigos se reunieron para contar historias de terror, cada uno paso contando su historia… y ver si a alguien se asustaría, era solo un juego de niños… cayo la noche y los 8 amigos siguieron contando sus historias.. lo que no sabían es que cuando se cuentan muchas historias de terror, invocan a un demonio que se alimenta con las almas de los seres vivos

-a si y como luce? – dijo Po interrumpiéndome

-bueno… el lucia… algo COMO ASI! – dije poniéndome rápidamente una máscara de un demonio rojo… (CRI CRI CRI CRI)…

**(Fin del relato)**

-emm no se asustaron?... – dije sacándome la máscara…

-no… - me contestaron todos

- ya habíamos visto la máscara al llegar – dijo Song

-aw… - dije molesto

-bien solo falta tigresa… - dijo Víbora sonriendo

-yo no cuentos historias de terror… no se me ninguna – dijo la felina seria como siempre

-bueno.. si no quieres contar…- dijo Mantis pensativo – Ya se, verdad o castigo! – dijo con una sonrisa

-(suspiro) no tengo de otra verdad? – Dijo tigresa seria – en ese caso escojo verdad…

-bien… entonces te gusta alguien?….– dijo mantis sonriendo malvadamente

Todos nos quemados en silencio… mirando fijo a tigresa, la cual parecía estar tranquila… aunque creo que por dentro debe estar muerta de nervios, digo a todo el mundo le gusta a alguien no?...

-no… no me gusta nadie.. – dijo seria, pero tenía cierto tono nervioso que me decía que mentía

-mientes… - dije serio

- acaso me estas diciendo mentirosa – dijo tigresa amenzandome con el puño

-no. creo que dices la verdad, eres la tigresa mas honesta del mundo, tu nunca mentirías verdad?– dije nervioso "porfavor no me pegues"

-bien ahora es mi turno… Jin – me apunto – verdad o castigo? – dijo tigresa seria , al parecer quería vengarse por que la llame mentirosa… porque tiene que ser tan cruel conmigo

Bien pensémoslo un momento… digamos que digo castigo que seria lo peor que me podría hacer

**(Lo peor que podría hacer)**

-VAS A HACER 30 LAGARTIJAS CON PO ENCIMA DE TU ESPALDA, ES MAS, HAZLO CON UN SOLO BRAZO – rie tigresa malvadamente

-pe pero…

-tienes que hacerlo! – dijeron todos

Comenzó a hacer flexiones de brazos con Po en mi espalda hasta que (CRACK) hay se fue mi columna… y todos se reian de mi... finalmente apareco muerto por un accidente al hacer flexiones de brazos , con un brazo y un panda de 110 kilos en mi espalda… (R.I.P jin, amigo de todos)

(GLUP)

Oooook…. Y que podría ser lo mejor que podría hacer?

**(lo mejor que podía hacer)**

-tienes que besar a Song! – dijo tigresa sonriendo

Yo me sonrojo abriendo los ojos como platos.. miro a Song sonriéndome con una cara tierna… ella se me acerca lentamente con una bella sonrisa en el rostro… estábamos cara a cara… yo me le acercaba para poder robarle un beso… mi corazón latía a mil por hora… podía sentir su reparación en mi rostro… ella cerro los ojos y finalmente …. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH EN QUE ESTOY PENSANDO!

Ok no pienso arriesgarme dire…

-Verdad… - dije

-bien….entonces dinos… cuál es tu mayor miedo – dijo con una leve sonrisa

-pues… la verdad.. Nunca antes había pensado en eso… - dije rascándome el brazo – creo que mi mayor temor.. es perderlos a Uds. chicos…

Todos me miraron con una mirada comprensiva..

-puedo preguntar por qué la pregunta? – dije curioso

-la verdad no se me ocurría nada mejor… - dijo tigresa cruzándose de brazos – apuesto a que ahora piensan que yo me ser divertir de otras formas que no sea el kung fu – dijo sonriendo

Eso….fue raro… acaso quiere demostrar algo?...

-bueno… ahora es mi turno – dije sonriendo – y elijo aaaa Song

-que.. yo? – dijo Song sorprendida

-si.. Verdad o castigo – dije sonriendo

-elijo…. Verdad.. – dijo sonriendo

BIEN! dijo verdad… bien que le puedo preguntar… no quiero parecer un idiota a si que no le preguntare si tiene novio o no.. Tampoco quiero hacerla sentir incomoda a si que no le preguntare si le gusta a alguien….. mmmm que puede ser…. Ya se!

-Song… tienes…. (GONG) … - me interrumpieron

-hay intrusos en el palacio… - dijo Tigresa seria – tenemos que irnos… -ordeno

-bien ire con uds.. – dije intentando levantarme

-no Jin tu quédate – dijo Song preocupada

-no te esfuerces mucho, te estas recuperando – dijo Mono de la misma forma

-Jin quédate aquí – dijo Po serio – ten come algo de fideos mientras estamos afuera – Me entrego un plato de fideos

Acepte el plato con gusto , pero mi cara seguía siendo seria – pero..

-SIN PEROS – dijo tigresa con una mirada seria que podía dejar congelado al mas valiente – te quedas aquí y punto… - dijo saliendo de la habitación, seguida por Song

-Rayos.. – dije molesto, quería ayudar…

-oye tranquilo, todo estará bien… tu solo preocúpate por recuperarte Jin – dijo Mantis sonriendo desde el hombro de Po

-Nos vemos luego Jin – dijo Po sonriendo saliendo de la habitación

-toma – grulla me dio un vaso deja – por si te da sed - me sonrió y se fue

-oye te dejo una de mis galletas – dijo Mono dejándome su vasija de galletas al lado de mi cama – solo no te las comas todas – dijo serio. Y se fue

Víbora me sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta para cerrarla

Yo di un suspiro.. y quede un poco cabiz bajo

**(Los demás)**

Llegaron hasta el salón de los héroes… solo para ver al maestro shifu herido en el suelo…

-Maestro shifu! – dijo tigresa socorriendo a su maestro…

-que paso? – pregunto Po

-Yang sen , me enfrente a el… pero el uso trucos baratos para derrotarme….Ji…JInora… no deben dejar que ella escape… - dijo el maestro shifu débilmente

Tigresa gruño - Grulla, Víbora recorran afuera del palacio de jade y busquen a Yang sen… si lo encuentran nos avisan de inmediato, entendido? – les ordeno

-entendido – dijeron ambos y salieron de la habitación

-Mantis y Song.. quédense con el maestro – dijo Tigresa seria...

-Si Tigresa, no dejaremos que nada malo le ocurra – dijo Song seria

-Po tu y yo iremos al calabozo, vamos a ver si Jinora no ha escapado… - dijo Tigresa seria

-vamos! – dijo Po serio

Bajaron hasta el calabozo, donde se supone que estaría jinora, cuando llegaron a su habitación… ella seguía hay

-hoo no esperaba visitas a esta hora.. – dijo Jinora burlonamente – Debí haberme arreglado entonces…

-ahórrate las bromas Loba.. Dime adonde esta tu hermano – dijo Tigresa enojada

-Yang sen?... no tengo ni idea… - dijo como si estuviera aburrida – el siempre hace las cosas que el quiere

-dinos la verdad – dijo Po serio

-lee mis labios panzón… NO …LO ….SE… - dijo riendo, como si hubiera dicho un mal chiste

-oye no estoy panzón… solo soy de huesos anchos – dijo Po molesto sosteniéndose su barriga

-si… claro – dijo Jinora sarcásticamente

-GRRR… vámonos Po… es obio que ella no nos dirá nada- dijo retirándose del calabozo

-bueno nos vemos Jinora.. – dijo Po despidiéndose con una sonrisa

-BYE BYE PARDE TORTOLITOS! – grito Jinora de su celda

Ambos salieron corriendo del calabozo

-que dijo? – pregunto Po mientras corría

-no lo se… algo sobre tortas.. – dijo Tigresa haciendo que no escucho nada

-quiere comer Torta? – dijo Po confundido – será su cumpleaños?

-no lo se.. y no me interesa… encontremos a Yang sen antes de que sea demasiado tarde – dijo tigresa corriendo

**(Mientras tanto en el calabozo)**

Jinora miraba a ambos lados

-HOLA!? –dijo para ver si no había nadie alrededor…- UFF menos mal… creí que no se irían nunca – dijo hablando sola

Con su cola (que no estaba encadenada) saco una pequeña aguja que metió en las herraduras, abriendo los candados que la tenían encadenada, la loba se estiro por un momento he hizo sonar algunos huesos del cuerpo…

-jijiji.. bien ahora a comenzar la fase 2 – dijo sonriendo

**(Mientras tanto Jin)**

-Rayos.. Como odio estar en cama sin poder hacer nada – me queje – detesto estar solo

-quien dijo que estas solo… - dijo una voz

Me sorprendí…

-QUIEN ANDA HAY? – pregunte serio

-jejejeje a pasado mucho tiempo hermanito – dijo la misma voz saliendo de las sombras, era un lobo de pelaje blanco, llevaba un armadura café con púas en los hombros, y por debajo un pantalón negro para pelear…

-Hermano?... a que te refieres…Quien eres…? - dije serio intentando levantarme de mi cama, aunque sin muchos resultados

-JAJAJAJA… por favor… llámame.. Yang sen.. – dijo con una sonrisa malvada

**CONTINUARA…**

**Bueno aquí el tan esperado cap 12, espero que les haya gustado, un dato… voy a desaparecer por unas semanas por temas académicos… weno sin mas preámbulos, quería darles las gracias por los reviews que me han dejado… (la verdad nunca pensé que mi historia le gustaría a tanta gente… eso me anima mucho mas a escribir :D) **

**Lizz Jiao****: gracias lizz, espero que este cap sea de tu agrado :D**

**Coicw o oicw (que parece que son la misma persona XD) : espero que disfruten el nuevo cap y no se preocupen, no abandonare mi historia, la seguire escribiendo hasta el final :D**

**jeffersongongora****: jejeje.. yo también quiero un dragon… :3, weno el fin espero que el cap sea de tu agrado**

**Master PAO PT****: XDD vale.. me gusta que te guste mi historia (eso sono raro no? XD) ñee espero que te guste el cap :D**

**Como siempre me despido, les mando un abrazo y besos (para las chicas) nos vemos en el siguiente cap, se despide su amigo Askard….**


	14. Capitulo 13: La cruda verdad

**Aviso: los personajes de Kung fu panda no me pertenecen y todo los derechos a blbllalbaalblala DISFRUTEN :D **

**Capitulo 13: La cruda verdad **

-Yang sen? – dije arqueando la ceja, lo mire serio- Yang sen… - dije serio

-si, acaso no has sabido de mi? – dijo sonriendo

-YANG SEN! CLARO! CLARO COMO NO LO VI ANTES! – dije sorprendido

-a si que sabes sobre mi jejeje – dijo sonriendo, parecía que iba a ponerse en pose de lucha

-ERES EL TIPO DE LAS MANZANAS! – dije animado

El lobo se dio un golpe en la frente y negó con la cabeza

-Que?! , acaso eres un idiota?, no, no lo soy, te acabo de decir que soy tu hermano…. – dijo serio cruzándose de brazos

-Hermano? Jajaja chico estas bien loco, yo no te conozco, no tengo hermanos, me crie solo con mi abuelo – dije sonriendo

-mmm si, es muy probable que no lo recuerdes- dijo sonriendo- en ese entonces eramos unos bebes recién nacidos – rio un poco

-oye no me gusta tu tono – dije serio

-tienes una marca con forma de media luna en el hombro izquierdo, verdad? – dijo serio

En ese entonces me quede congelado, nadie sabía sobre esa cicatriz, solo mi abuelo, y me había dicho que no se lo mostrara a nadie

**(Flashback)**

Yo era solo un niño de 8 años, un dia después de ducharme, me di cuenta que tenía una mancha en mi hombro izquierdo, intente sacarla pero no salía con nada, finalmente le quise consultar a mi abuelo

-abuelito…. Que es esto – dije señalando aquella mancha

Mi abuelo puso una cara seria por un momento, pero luego me hablo calmadamente

-jojojo, no tienes por qué preocuparte, esa marca te la hiciste cuando eras un bebe, te habías acercado mucho a la chimenea y casi te quemas, pero por suerte te saque de ahí - dijo sonriendo – pero quiero que me prometas una cosa… no debes mostrársela a nadie ok?

-por qué abuelo? – pregunte

-por qué la gente no entendería, y además, no quiero quedar como un mal abuelo jojojo – dijo sonriendo

-esta bien abuelito, lo prometo – dije sonriendo

-ese es mi chico – dijo sonriendo

(Fin del flashback)

-espera, esto me lo hizo cuando era un bebe… creo que te estas confundiendo de persona – dije serio

-no lo creo – dijo mostrándome su hombro izquierdo, tenía la misma marca de media luna en su hombro

-oh… - dije sorprendido

-ahora entiendes? – dijo Yang sen sonriendo

-si, entiendo – dije serio – entiendo, que también te quemaste cuando eras un bebe jejeje – dije sonriendo

(FACEPALM) – AHHH COMO ERES DE IDIOTA! – dijo el lobo enojado – esta marca se las hacen a todos al nacer en nuestra familia – dijo serio – es que acaso nunca tuviste curiosidad de tu familia? – pregunto con una sonrisa macabra

-mi familia fue mi abuelo y ahora son los guerreros del palacio de jade – dije serio, este tipo me empezaba a enojar

-jejeje de verdad crees que los 5 furiosos y el guerrero dragón pueden llegar a ser tu familia ? – dijo riendo – Crees que puedes llegar a ser siquiera uno de los 5 furiosos – dijo sonriendo

-CALLATE! – dije enojado, estaba a punto de pararme y darle una golpiza, quien se cree para hablar, a si de mis héroes

-ellos no te aceptaron cuando llegaste y si te llegan a aceptar… es solo para mantenerte a raya – dijo serio

-MIENTES! – dije enojado, me puse de pie con mucho esfuerzo y me puse en guardia – POR QUE ELLOS TENDRIAN QUE HACER ESO!

-por la esfera de Yai sen – dijo sonriendo – saben que la esfera te puede hacer mas poderoso, que puede dejar salir todo tu potencial – se acercó a mi oído – ellos te tienen miedo – me susurro

-DEJA DE DECIR TONTERIAS! – intente darle un puñetazo en la cara pero el lo detuvo fácilmente con su mano, entonces algo hizo "click" en mi cabeza, como es posible que el supiera de la esfera?, solo se me venía una cosa en la mente – eres un heredero de Yai sen? – dije serio

-SOMOS herederos de Yai sen – dijo sonriendo

-Entonces tu también buscas la esfera! – dije enojado

-jejejee si es verdad, si busco la esfera, es un poder que nos pertenece a nosotros por legítimo derecho – dijo serio

-yo no soy como tu – dije intentando darle una patada, a la cual también blocleo fácilmente y luego me empujo hacia atrás con total facilidad

-créeme solo te están utilizando… solo quieren vigilarte, procurar que no te acerques a la esfera, y cuando todo esto termine, ellos te votaran – dijo serio

-cuando todo esto termine? – dije serio – que tienes planeado hacer?!

-voy a recuperar lo que es mío… - dijo serio

-no si yo puedo evitarlo – dije poniéndome en guardia

-evitarlo? Jaja, no tu me ayudaras querido hermanito – dijo el lobo sonriendo

-Ni loco te ayudaría – dije serio – y déjame de llamarme hermano

-ohh pero lo harás… - dijo mientras sostenía una piedra roja, entonces su cuerpo empezó a cambiar tomando la forma de tigresa – seria – cambio de forma a la de Po – una pena – cambio de forma a la de víbora – que – cambio la de mantis- uno de – a la grulla – tus – a la mono – amigos – cambio a shifu – les pasara – finalmente cambio de forma a la de Song – algo terrible jejeje – rio para volver a su forma normal

-MALDITO! – grite enojado, intente darle un puñetazo en la cara pero estaba muy débil y él lo esquivo con facilidad y me volvió a empujar

-jejeje Vamos, si quieres evitarlo, bien entonces me ayudaras – dijo sonriendo – escucha, y escucha bien hermanito, porque solo lo diré una sola vez, quiero que me des la ubicación de la esfera, tienes 2 dias para decirme, y no te preocupes si no sabes dónde encontrarme, yo te encontrare a ti- Dijo sonriendo – AH! Y no se te ocurra decirles a los 5 furiosos sobre nuestra pequeña charla, no me gustan los chismosos jejeje

Yo gruñí, quería matarlo a puñetazos

-bueno… piensa en mi oferta, tienes 2 días para pensarlo – dijo Yang sen dirigiéndose hacia la puerta – y lo digo enserio ellos solo te miran como algo que deben vigilar, no eres su amigo, eres una carga para ellos, pregúntales sobre mi y sabrás si te han mentido – dijo abriendo la puerta – nos vemos luego Jin sen – dijo cerrando la puerta

-espera…. Como me llamo? – Dije sorprendido – genial – dije sarcásticamente

Cada vez las cosas se complicaban más y más, ¿Quién era esa tipo?, ¿de verdad tengo un hermano?,¿Cuál es la verdad tras mi marca?¿mi abuelo me abra mentido todo este tiempo? ¿Puedo confiar en mis amigos? ¿Mañana tendré que ir a trabajar? (espera eso ultimo no) tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta…

**(Mientras tanto)**

Grulla había avistado una figura extraña saliendo de la enfermería

-ahí está, tengo que avisarle a los demás – dijo Grulla volando hacia donde estaban los demás

La figura salto hacia los techos, y comenzó a correr velozmente, entonces rápidamente fue alcanzado por otra figura que corría a la par con ella, no se trataba nada más que de Jinora alcanzando a su hermano

-que tal te fue? – pregunto Yang sen a su hermana

-jejeje aquí esta – dijo sonriendo mostrando un rollo – los planos de la arma de Shen, debo admitir que ese pavo real tenia cabeza para ideal una arma así, y como te fue con el maestro Shifu?, lograste sacarle algo de información?

-no al parecer la piedra de trasformación tiene un límite de tiempo, cuando le iba a preguntar sobre la esfera, sentía que me volvía a mi forma original, entones tuve que sacarle la información a golpes – dijo serio

-y que tal te fue con el enanito – dijo Jinora sonriendo

-el no hablo – dijo sonriendo – pero al menos disfrute darle una paliza

-jeje debo admitir que me facilitaste las cosas, con todo el mundo buscándote, se olvidaron completamente de mi jejeje – dijo Jinora sonriendo pero de inmediato su cara se tornó seria – y que hacías saliendo de la enfermería? – dijo seria

-yo?... solo visitaba a nuestro hermanito menor – dijo sonriendo

-ese sangre sucia? – dijo Jinora molesta – que quieres con el?

-lo usaremos para llegar a la esfera – dijo sonriendo

-mmm me gusta como piensas, pero como planeas usarlo? – pregunto seria

-fácil.. Quiero que tu lo vigiles – dijo sonriendo

-QUE?! YO POR QUE?! – dijo molesta

-tu eres la persona mas sigilosa que conozco, y como yo no puedo acerarme para sentir la presencia de la esfera, usaremos a Jin sen, cuando veas que la esfera este tomando control de el, eso querrá decir que le esfera se encuentra en ese lugar – dijo serio

-esto sería mucho más fácil si yo también sintiera la presencia de la esfera – dijo JInora molesta

-deja de quejarte Jinora, apégate al plan y todo saldrá bien, cuando esto termine que te dare todo lo que me pidas – dijo serio

Los ojos de Jinora se trasformaron en signo de dólares – siii jejeje tendre mi propio castillo – dijo sonriendo- y con mis propios sirvientes jijijji - rio

**(Volviendo con los 5 furiosos)**

Tigresa y Po volvieron al salón de los héroes

-encontraron algo? – pregunto Song

-nada, buscamos en todo el palacio y no lo encontramos – dijo Po agotado

-como está el maestro shifu? – pregunto tigresa preocupada por la salud de su maestro que estaba inconsciente a los brazos de Song

-está mejor, pero ahí que llevarlo a la enfermería – dijo Mantis serio

-Chicos! – Entro grulla por la puerta apresuradamente – vi una figura extraña, saliendo de la enfermería

-Que?! – dijeron todos

-que acaso Jin no se encuentra hay? – dijo Po

-Y NO HICISTE NADA?! – dijo tigresa enojada

-pero tu me dijiste que si viera a alguien sospechoso les tenia que avisar – dijo Grulla intentando excusarse

-Song, quédate con el maestro shifu, los demás vamos a la enfermería – ordeno tigresa

-dalo por echo – dijo Song seria

Rápidamente se dirigieron a la enfermería

**(Con Jin)**

Me volví a acostar en mi cama, estaba bastante confundido, y sobre todo preocupado por los demás, si no hago lo que el me pidió, podría hacerles daño a mis amigos, pero tampoco puedo dejar que se salga con la suya y que tome la esfera para su propio beneficio, además, como diablos voy a dejar que me digan donde está la esfera, todo esto se vuelve mas complicado y confuso…

Entonces de una patada entraron los 5 furiosos y el guerrero dragon con sus clásicas poses de lucha

-Que?, no esta aquí – dijo Mono

-debió a haber escapado – dijo Víbora

-Jin estas bien? – dijo Po

-si, estoy bien – dije un poco cabiz bajo, debería ¿preguntarles?

-no ocurrió nada aquí? – pregunto tigresa seria

-oigan – dije serio, pero agachando la cabeza – Yang sen, es mi hermano? – dije serio

Todos me miraron sorprendidos, era obio que no se esperaban esa pregunta de mi

-espera, Yang sen estuvo aquí contigo? – dijo Tigresa seria

-PREGUNTE SI ES VERDAD QUE YANG SEN ES MI HERMANO! – grite enojado

-Jin…- Víbora iba a decir algo pero tigresa la interrumpió, como toda líder ella tenia que ser la voz del grupo

-Si… EL es tu hermano, y Jinora tu hermana, (suspiro) es una larga historia – dijo seria – no te lo dijimos porque te habían expulsado del palacio de jade y no queríamos que te involucraras mas en esto

-GRRRR… - gruñí estaba apretando mis puños

-Jin, que te dijo ese lobo – dijo Tigresa seria – necesitamos saber que ocurrió

-bueno… el me dijo – "debería decirles la verdad, son mis amigos merecen saberlo, pero…. A la vez me mintieron, sin embargo debería decirles para advertirles de los planes de Yai sen, pero si les digo puede que Yang sen puede hacerles algo…. Mierda que hago.. – me dijo que era mi hermano, la verdad es que sigo sin creerle – dije serio

-no Jin, el tiene razón – dijo el maestro Shifu entrando a la enfermería en los brazos de Song

-Song te dije que te quedaras con el – dijo Tigresa seria

-lo se , pero el me dijo que lo trajera hasta aquí – dijo Song seria

Mire al maestro shifu herido

-Maestro que le paso? – pregunte preocupado

-Yang sen me ataco, el… quería saber la ubicación de la esfera – dijo Shifu débilmente, Song dejo a Shifu en una cama al lado de la mía

Todos los ojos se posaron en Shifu, quien me miraba con una cara que demostraba lastima o pena

-Jin, creo que ya es hora de que sepas la verdad – dijo shifu con la misma expresión

-la… verdad – dije con miedo

-ten, este es un rollo que describen los hechos…. Que ocurrieron cuando tu naciste – dijo Shifu débilmente, entregándole un rollo a Grulla, quien me lo dio a mi, cuando tuve el rollo en mis manos, los demás me miraron preocupadamente

Trague saliva, mi respiración se volvió tensa, mi frente me sudaba, finalmente decidi ir por todas y abrir el rollo

Entonces ahí estaba todo escrito, mi nacimiento, mis hermanos, mi madre, mi abuelo, mi verdadero nombre, todo, todo era verdad... no podia creerlo al leer cada palabra los recuerdos pasaban por mi mente… apreté mis puños con furia, todo tenia sentido ahora

-Jin… - dijo Song preocupada

Por que, por que me tiene que pasar esto a mi, lo único que quería es ser un guerrero como mis héroes, tenia ganas de llorar… no podía procesar todo esto de golpe

-Jin, debes entender, me vi obligado a expulsarte del palacio de jade, por que…. Porque note que la esfera de Yai sen te estaba controlando –dijo Shifu en tono comprensivo – lamento que tengas que enterarte todo esto de golpe

-yo…. – no sabía que decir, un sentimiento de ira y tristeza me invadió, quería estar solo, tengo pensar en esto, me pare de mi cama y agarre una muleta

-espera adónde vas – dijo Tigresa deteniéndome

-tengo que pensar en todo esto… - dije cabiz bajo

-tigresa déjalo – dijo Shifu serio

La felina obedeció a su maestro

-Jin, es peligroso que salgas afuera tu solo – dijo víbora preocupada

-estaré bien víbora –dije serio, mientras me encaminaba a la puerta y sin mirar atrás Sali de la enfermería

-deberíamos detenerlo? – pregunto Mono

-no, déjenlo, necesita tiempo – dijo Shifu

-mmm bueno creo que ire a comer algo – dijo Po rascándose la nuca

-pero si acabas de comer Po – dijo Grulla

-bueno, es que estoy algo preocupado – dijo Po sonriendo nerviosamente

-ok… puedes ir a comer – dijo Tigresa en un suspiro de cansancio

-jejeje gracias tigresa – dijo Po haciendo una reverencia y salio de la enfermería

**(Con jin)**

Necesitaba pensar en todo esto, caminando por el palacio de jade, llegue a una colina en donde había un duraznero, parecía un buen lugar para reflexionar me senté apoyándome en el duraznero

-(suspiro) entonces mi abuelo, me salvo la vida, ahora todo tiene sentido, por eso no me dejaba acompañarlo a los pueblos, por eso me decía que no le mostraba a nadie mi marca – dije triste – que debo hacer, quien soy, Jin sen o Jin, a quien debo creerle, de verdad solo soy una carga para los demás?, quiero ayudar pero no se que hacer, GRRRR RAYOS POR QUE SOY TAN DEBIL! – dije en una combinación entre triste y enojado

-estas preocupado? – escuche una voz

-he… QUIEN ANDA AHÍ ¡! – dije levantándome y sosteniendo mi muleta – se lo advierto tengo una muleta y se como usarla – dije pensando en lo peor

-tienes miedo que quien eres o de quien puedes llegar a ser – dijo la misma voz, pero esta vez venia desde atrás mio

-WUAH! – me asuste, pero me tranquilice de inmediato al ver que solo se trataba de una tortuga anciana – uff es solo una tortuga… por un momento pensé que me iban a matar

-que es lo que te preocupa? – pregunto la tortuga, parecía bastante tranquilo y no inspiraba miedo o algo por el estilo, al contrario sentía que podía confiar en el

-bueno… hoy me pasaron muchas cosas malas, descubrí de dónde vengo, mi verdadero nombre, mis hermanos… - esto último lo dije en voz baja

-es estas tan cegado en el pasado y tan preocupado por el futuro que no te permites ver el presente – dijo la tortuga sonriéndome – el tiempo importante es el ahora, por que ahí es donde que camino decides tomar

-si pero, estoy tan confundido… que creo que perdi mi camino – dije triste

-si pierdes tu camino, lo mejor que puedes hacer es mirar atrás y retroceder por las mismas huellas que dejaste, para a si tomar un mejor camino – dijo la totuga sonriendo

En ese entonces me puse a reflexionar todo lo ocurrido anteriormente, recuerdo los momentos que vivi con mi abuelo, el se trasformó en mi familia donde me cuido y me quiso, como un verdadero padre, mi llegada al palacio de jade tampoco fue algo grandioso, pero creo que he podido forjar una amistad con mis héroes, aunque ellos me mintieron, a pesar de todo ellos confían en mi, y ahora están mis hermanos, ambos herederos del poder de Yai sen…

-deja que las nubes de la tristeza y la preocupación se desvanezcan y te muestren el nuevo camino – dijo la tortuga sonriendo –solo sigue caminando donde te dicte tu corazón

-mi corazón… - dije llevando mi puño a mi pecho, estuve pensando lo que me había dicho la tortuga, no puedo seguir torturándome por mi pasado, aunque mi abuelo me haya mentido me acogió y me crio como su propio hijo, no importa si soy Jin sen "el heredero de Yai sen" o simplemente Jin, yo soy yo y las cosas que hare definirá quien soy, y el futuro... ya vendrá y cuando pase lo que deba pasar lo afrontare como todo un guerrero, ya había tomado mi decisión, no pienso dejar que Yang sen me use para sus propósitos, no dejare que me trasforme en su títere, por muy hermano que sea, el debe ser llevado a la justicia, y que importa si mis héroes me mintieron, ellos lo hicieron por mi bien, la tortuga me dice que sigua lo que dicte mi corazón, y me dice que puedo confiar en mis amigos…

-SIII – dije animado – ya he tomado una decisión peleare contra mis hermanos, seguire lo que dicte mi corazón, se que esa es la senda correcta – dije animado mirando las estrellas

-jejeje estas progresando muchacho, tu abuelo Lee estaría orgulloso – dijo la tortuga sonriéndome

-qué?, como sabe que mi abuelo… - mire a donde se encontraba la tortuga y no estaba ahí como si se hubiese desvanecido en el aire, en suelo donde se supone, estaba el, había una reliquia muy importante para mi , el collar de mi abuelito , lo recogí y me lo puse, entonces escuche una voz, la misma voz de la tortuga anciana

– recuerda los vínculos que haz formado con las personas que conociste, ellos serán tu fortaleza – dijo la voz

-gracias anciano – dije sonriendo

Entonces escuche a alguien comer al lado mío, más precisamente atrás del árbol, me acerque para ver de quien se trataba

-jeje… hola – se trataba de nadie mas que el Panda que estaba comiendo unos duraznos

-ah hola? – dije curioso – hace cuánto tiempo llevas allí? – pregunte

-yo… hace poco tiempo – dijo mientras seguía comiendo sus duraznos – no es que te estaba vigilando ni nada por el estilo – dijo nerviosamente – solo estaba preocupado, y como cuando estoy preocupado solo eso – dijo con la boca llena

-jejeje tu siempre comes – dije sonriendo – oye Po – le dije

-si? pasa algo Jin, o quieres que te llame Jin sen.. lo siento no quise ofenderte – dijo Po

-no te preocupes por eso, llámame simplemente Jin - dije sonriendo – Po… quiero preguntarte, somos amigos? – dije un poco cabiz bajo

-OYE! – dijo Po serio – que clase de pregunta es esa, por supuesto que lo somos – dijo sonriendo

-gracias Po – dije sonriendo – necesitaba oir eso, oye si los 5 furiosos te mintieran, tu seguirías confiando en ellos? – pregunte un poco incomodo

-si claro, eso no discuto – dijo sonriendo

-porque? – pregunte

-pues obio no?, son mis amigos – dijo Po sonriendo - oye mejor vamos con los demás, deben estar preocupados, ten – me arrojo un durazno – come un durazno, te hara sentir mejor

-gracias Po – dije recibiendo el durazno, comprendí que aunque a veces la amistad te puede dañar, siempre se puede perdonar y comenzar de nuevo

Nos encaminamos a la enfermería, allí estaba Shifu tomando una sopa para recuperar sus energías, alrededor suyo estaban sus alumnos

-Jin, volviste – dijo Víbora contenta

-te sientes bien perro? – dijo Mantis sonriendo

-mejor – dije sonriendo, me dirigí al maestro shifu – maestro, entiendo las razones por la que me expulso del palacio, pero Yang sen, no se detendrá hasta tener la esfera en sus manos, no quiero volver a ser una carga para mis maestros y necesito ser mas fuerte, quiero ayudar y por eso – me arrodille – quiero que me deje volver a entrenar en el palacio de jade – dije serio

Shifu me miro serio – bien… haz demostrado que tienes corazón para esto, a si que te lo preguntare una vez, ESTAS DISPUESTO A DERRAMAR CADA GOTA DE SUDOR Y SANGRE, POR EL BIEN DEL KUNG FU Y DE LAS PERSONAS QUE NECECTAN TU AYUDA?! – me dijo en voz alta

-si… ESTOY DISPUESTO, AUNQUE ME CUESTE LA VIDA PROTEGERE A LAS PERSONAS!

-entonces mañana comienza tu verdadero entrenamiento, conmigo - dijo Shifu serio

La rueda del destino empezó a girar, mañana comienza mi verdadero entrenamiento con shifu, el maestro que entreno al guerrero dragón, la verdadera batalla está a punto de comenzar….

_**Continuara….**_

**Bueno, aquí el capitulo 13, la verdad es que no quede satisfecho con este fic a si que comenzare de inmediato con el siguiente cap, (la cual me llevara unos días hacerlos, ya que ahora tengo tiempo libre :D) como siempre dejen sus reviews y agradecimientos a los que siempre dejan **

**Master PAO PT****:jejeje me arriesgare a darte un beso (Poniendoce una armadura mediaval), bueno espero que el cap te haya gustado :D**

**jeffersongongora****: bueno espero que el cap sea de tu agrado (a pesar que no tiene muchas partes graciosas) **

**Lizz Jiao****: jejeje me agrada que te haya gustado mis personajes, ahora espera nada mas, por que lo bueno esta por empezar :D**

**Jejeje hasta aquí nos vemos para el siguiente cap , se despide su amigo Askard XD**


	15. Capítulo 14: Mi verdadera Fuerza(Parte1)

**Aviso: los personajes de Kung fu panda no me pertenecen y (ya saben el resto) Disfruten el fic :D**

**Capítulo 14: Mi verdadera Fuerza (Parte 1) **

Me encontraba subiendo una colina con una mochila en mis hombros, adelante mío se encontraba el maestro shifu ya recuperado sosteniendo un bastón viejo y atrás mío un panda medio muerto intentando recuperar el aliento

-uff.. Cuanto falta – pregunto Po agotado – no recuerdo que quedaba tan lejos la última vez que vine aquí

-no lo se, maestro Falta mucho? – dije estando igual de cansado

-no sean llorones, falta poco para llegar – dijo shifu serio mientras caminaba como si nada

-menos mal que nos trataron las heridas– dije suspirando

**(la noche anterior, en la enfermería)**

Zeng entro volando por la puerta, parecía agitado

-Maestro, Jinora escapo de prisión – dijo Zeng agitado

-QUE?! – dijimos todos

-debió haber aprovechado la oportunidad cuando buscábamos a Yang sen – dijo Tigresa enojada – RAYOS! – Apretó el puño – lo siento maestro

-esto es grave, ahora que los hermanos están libres, nada nos garantiza que volverán a atacar con más fuerza – Dijo Shifu serio- no nos queda otra opción, mañana Jin y Po nos dirigiremos al estanque de lágrimas sagradas – dijo Shifu débilmente

-espere, porque solo Po y Jin – alego tigresa

-Po necesita saber ocupar como es debidamente la espada de los héroes y Jin tiene que perfeccionar su Kung fu, si bien pude entrenar al Panda en unos cuantos días, entonces este lobo lo entrenare en unos horas – dijo Shifu con una leve sonrisa en su rostro – Uds. se quedaran a proteger el valle, tigresa cuento contigo para mantener el valle a salvo – dijo mirando serio a tigresa

-yo… Lo hare maestro, puede contar con nosotros – dijo seria mientras hacia una reverencia a su maestro

-pero maestro, como iran usted y Jin al estanque de lágrimas sagradas si apenas puede moverse – dijo Mono preocupado

-no hay problema, mantis ve a mi cuarto, allí encontraras un rollo rojo, traemelo – ordeno shifu

-si maestro – obedeció mantis

Luego de traer el rollo, shifu lo abrió, en el se podía ver unos dibujos con unos puntos de presión en ellos

-mantis estos son puntos de presión que estimulan el cuerpo para fortalecerlo – dijo Shifu serio – aplica estos puntos en nosotros para que nuestros cuerpos se recuperen para mañana

-maestro, no lo se estos puntos están muy cerca de algunos puntos vitales, si llego a cometer un error, podría incluso a pararles el corazón – dijo Mantis preocupado

-Mantis, no te he entrenado para sentir miedo, confió completamente en tus habilidades… demuéstrame que haces honor a tu titulo de Maestro – dijo Shifu

-yo… lo hare maestro – dijo Mantis con una mirada de determinación – posiblemente sientan un ardor en el cuerpo por unos momento, pero es normal – dijo mantis serio – están listos?

-listos – dijimos el maestro shifu y yo

-bien, aquí vamos – alzo su tenazas y empezó a tocar los puntos de presión

**(volviendo al presente)**

-no pensé que el maestro Mantis era tan bueno con los puntos de presión – dije sonriendo mientras subíamos a la colina

-jejeje si el es muy bueno, una vez el me paralizo la cara – dijo Po sonriendo

-bien aquí estamos – dijo Shifu viendo el hermoso lugar, el estanque de lágrimas sagrados, lugar de nacimiento del Kung fu

-UFF MENOS MAL – dijo Po acercándose al estanque

-panda no te acerques con tus sucias manos al estanque de lágrimas sagradas – dijo shifu serio

-que yo PFFF no pensaba lavarme de nuevo con el agua verdad Jin? …. Jin? – miro Po al lado observando a un lobo que metió su cara al estanque para beber algo de agua

-LOBO! – grito Shifu molesto

-AH! SI MAESTRO! – dije sacando mi cabeza del agua

-ahh Oogway dame fuerzas – Gruño Shifu en voz baja – bien, los 2 acérquese – dijo Shifu serio mientras se sentaba en el suelo

Nos acercamos a el y nos sentamos al frente de el

-bien primero, Jin , bienvenido al estanque de lágrimas sagradas, lugar de nacimiento del Kung fu – dijo Shifu sonriendo – aquí es donde comenzaremos tu entrenamiento

-SII GENIAL! – dije emocionado

-bien maestro shifu, que tenemos que hacer – dijo Po animado

-Bien Po, antes de entrenar con la espada de los héroes, tienes que perfeccionar tu estilo con la espada, a si que tendrás que entrenar con esta espada de madera – dijo entregándole una espada de madera a Po

-Wow que bárbaro – dijo Po emocionado

-Po ves ese arrollo donde cae esas gotas de agua? – dijo Shifu apuntando al arrollo

-si.. – dijo Po

-quiero hagas esto – dijo Shifu impulsándose con el baston de Oogway llego al arrollo y utilizando el bastón como una espada golpeo la gota de agua que estaba cayendo, haciéndola como si hubiese desaparecido, luego alejo el bastón como si guardara una espada

-WOW ESO ESTUBO BARBARO! – dijo Po asombrado

Yo miraba sorprendido con la boca abierta

-intenta hacer eso mismo, tienes que ser rápido, y a la vez preciso, no tienes que dejar ninguna gota caer al suelo – dijo Shifu serio

-si maestro lo hare – Po partió corriendo hacia el arroyo donde caía el agua, y comenzó a practicar como lo había señalado shifu

- ahora Jin. – me señalo Shifu

-SI MAESTRO – dije animado

-si algo que aprendí cuando entrene a Po, es que ningún alumno aprende de la misma manera, a si que voy a tener que enseñarte con algún método que te facilite el aprendizaje – dijo serio

-ok.. pero como lo hará – dije confundido

-con esto.. – dijo mostrándome una pelota de goma

-con una pelota? – dije serio, acaso me está tomando el pelo

-si pero esta no es una pelota ordinario – dijo sonriendo

Entonces capte una esencia, la pelota tenía un olor a…. fideos

-la quieres? – dijo Shifu sonriendo

Asentí con la cabeza poniendo cara de estúpido

-pues entonces ven por ella – dijo sonriendo

Corrí hacia el para quitarle la pelota, pero rápidamente el me dio un golpe con su bastón en la cabeza

-auch… - me queje

-todavía la quieres – dijo shifu sonriendo

-Claro – dije con una mirada desafiante

-pues intenta quitármela – dijo sonriendo malvadamente

Con un barrido ataque a sus pies haciendo que se callera y soltara la pelota, de inmediato me pare para buscar la pelota pero el uso su bastón para hacerla rebotar al aire, salte para alcanzar la pelota y agarrarla con mi boca, pero el bastón de shifu volvió atacar cerrándome el hocico, y utilizando mi cuerpo para impulsarce, agarrando la pelota y dándome una patada en la cara justo para el momento en que toque el suelo…

-bien, aprovechando que estas ahí, vas a hacer 20 lagartijas, con una sola mano – dijo shifu sonriendo

"este será un laaaaaaaaaaaaaargo dia" pensé

**(Mientras tanto en el palacio de jade)**

Los 5 furiosos hacían su rutina de entrenamiento, entonces Song se acerco a ellos

-oigan chicos puedo entrar con uds? – dijo Song sonriendo

-claro que puedes – dijo Mono sonriendo

-Sabes algo de Kung fu, verdad? – pregunto Mantis

-que si se? – dijo Song arqueando la ceja – estas hablando con la líder de las damas de las sombras

-si ella sabe pelear – dijo Víbora sonriendo

-si nosotros la vimos pelear junto a Po cuando recuperábamos el cáliz del dragón – dijo Grulla sonriendo

-bien – dijo tigresa saliendo de la zona de los soldados de madera – probemos si estas a la altura del palacio de jade – dijo con una sonrisa desafiante

-uuuh pelea de chicas jejeeje – dijo Mantis sonriendo

-será interesante ver una pelea de chicas en el palacio – dijo Mono sonriendo

-EJEM.. EJEM – exclamo Vibora – yo también soy una chica – dijo molesta

Mantis y mono solo silbaron al aire y miraron al techo como si nada, Vibora gruño mirándolos feo a ambos, grulla observo la actitud de víbora y como los dibujos animados se hizo a un lado

Tigresa se puso en guardia – muy bien, muéstrame lo que tienes – dijo sonriendo

Song saco su Paraguas Rojo – cuando quieras – dijo sonriendo mientras se ponía en guardia

Tigresa se abalanzó sobre ella con una patada voladora, a la cual Song lo esquivo con un movimiento parecido a como si estuviese bailando, tigresa volvió a atacar con una patada baja a la cual Song respondió saltando y dándole una patada, que tigresa bloqueo con el brazo

-wow ambas son buenas – dijo Mantis sorprendido

Tigresa lanzo un gancho al abdomen de Song haciendo que retrocediera unos centímetros atrás, ahora Song se lanzaba al ataque utilizando su paraguas que le permitía usarlo como si fuese una extensión de su cuerpo dejando en desventaja a tigresa ya que el paraguas de Song le permitía tener un mayor alcance, una ventaja que sin duda aprovecho bien y le permitió conectar un golpe en el abdomen de tigresa y otro en su pierna izquierda, sin embargo tigresa noto una leve abertura en su brazo derecho, cuando song utilizaba su paraguas para atacar, utilizando esto Song lanzo su ataque con la paraguas, tigresa aprovecho la abertura, tomo a Song del brazo derecho y le hizo una llave dejándola inmóvil, y que Song soltara su paraguas, dándole la victoria a Tigresa

-nada mal – dijo Tigresa sonriendo

-tu también – dijo Song sonriendo

-fue una buena pelea – dijo Tigresa soltando a Song – pero un concejo, cuando atacas con tu paraguas dejas una abertura en tu lado derecho dejándote vulnerable a ataques – dijo sonriendo

-gracias, lo tendré en cuenta…- dijo sonriendo – no me esperaba menos de ti

Tigresa sonrió, no era tan mal chica después de todo

-oye… escuchaste eso? – dijo Song sintiendo un ruido

-que?... yo no he escuchado nada – dijo Mantis

-si, escuche eso – dijo Tigresa seria – viene del techo

-iré a ver – dijo Grulla volando

-como pueden escuchar?, tu escuchas algo Mono – le pregunto Mantis a su amigo, el cual negó con la cabeza

-oídos felinos… creo que son mas sensibles que los nuestros – dijo Vibora seria

Grulla surco el techo del salón de entrenamiento, pero no vio nada, inmediatamente volvió con los demás

-no halle nada – dijo Grulla serio

-que extraño – dijo Tigresa – podría jurar que alguien estaba ahí

**(en algún lugar cerca del salón de entrenamiento)**

Una loba de pelaje blanco se encontraba oculta en un árbol

-GRRR rayos, casi me descubren…. Jin sen no esta alli, voy a tener que esperar a que regresen, sin embargo, si están esas 2 gatas no podre acercarme sin que me escuchen – dijo Jinora, hablando sola

**(Volviendo con Jin, Po y Shifu)**

Po había avanzado a pasos agigantados, ya podía verse que dominaba la técnica de la espada con total facilidad, como es posible que aprenda tan rápido las técnicas

Yo en cambio, shifu me hacia hacer abdominales, lagartijas con una mano y luego con otra, además de enseñarme algunas técnicas de Kung fu, a cada rato me hacia la misma prueba una y otra vez, intentar tomar la pelota

-estas listo lobo? – pregunto shifu sonriendo mientras me mostraba la pelota

-Listo – dije desafiante

Me lanza sobre el corriendo en 4 patas, sorpresivamente arrojo la pelota a un lado, instintivamente seguí a la pelota, pero el maestro shifu me agarro la pierna y arrastrándome hacia atrás para el adelantarse

-a no ahora no - antes de que el se me adelantara lo tome del pie y lo jale haciendo que retrocediera, note una cara de sonriente en shifu, parecía emocionado,

-es mia – dije apunto de agarrar la pelota que iba cayendo hacia mi, pero el lanzo su bastón haciendo que la pelota rebotara en otra dirección, Shifu se adelanto para tomar la pelota, pero reaccione antes y desvíe la pelota con una patada, la cosa se ponía mas interesante

La pelota reboto a un árbol, quedando estancada en una rama, lo primero que vi que shifu iba subiendo velozmente el árbol, rayos que es rápido, sin pensarlo 2 veces di una patada al árbol haciendo que se moviera y liberando a la pelota de la rama, la pelota iba a caer y yo estaba listo para tomarla, pero Shifu dio un veloz salto dándome una patada en el pecho, haciendo que retrocediera unos metros atrás, entonces vi en el suelo , el bastón de Shifu, Shifu en cambio estaba a unos segundos de tomar la pelota, pero antes que la tomara, use mis pies para levantar el bastón de shifu y arrojárselo cambiando la dirección de la pelota, Shifu rápidamente tomo su bastón en medio del aire, corri a recoger la pelota, Shifu estaba apunto de darme un golpe con el bastón, pero salte encima de el, quedando al frente de la pelota, al fin pude recogerla levantándome victorioso

Po se nos quedo viendo asombrado, por la mejoría de mis habilidades

-SIIII – grite Emocionado – LO HICE!

-jejeje haz aprendido bien, joven guerrero, todavía te falta, pero ya estas a nivel de un maestro – dijo Shifu sonriendo

-tuve unos buenos maestros – dije sonriendo mientras hacia una reverencia

-ESO ESTUBO BARBARO! – dijo Po emocionado, medio un abrazo que me asfixio – ahora que estas a nuestro nivel, puedes ser parte de los 5 furiosos – dijo Po sin dejar de asfixiarme

-Po.. no puedo respirar – dije ahogado

-oh lo siento ejejeje – dijo Po sonriendo

-Bien Po, en cuanto a ti, veo que haz progresado mucho con la espada de madera – dijo Shifu sonriendo

-si, siento que estoy listo para usar la espada de los héroes – dijo Po emocionado

-Po, Jin… han progresado mucho en tan poco tiempo, son unos ejemplos para el Kung fu, siéntanse orgullosos de ustedes mismos – dijo Shifu sonriendo

Nunca antes me sentía tan emocionado, al fin Soy un maestro del Kung Fu!

-Jin.. que pasa? – dijo Po mirándome raro

-no… nada… es solo que me entro un bicho en el ojo – dije apartándome a un lado para que no me vean llorar

-pues yo veo que estas llorando chico – dijo un insecto que pasaba volando por ahí

-CALLATE! – dije alejando aquel molesto insecto

-jejejeje – rio Po

-vamos a comer – dijo Shifu sonriendo, mientras abría las mochilas donde estaba la comida

-SIII A COMER ¡! – dijo Po animado

-ÑAM ya tengo hambre – dije sonriendo

**(Mientras tanto los 5 furiosos y Song ) **

Ellos ya habían terminado de entrenar, cada uno velo por su lado

Mono y Mantis bajaron a "vigilar" las preparaciones del festival de la Luna, Víbora y Song también bajaron al pueblo, pero ellas querían comprar algún vestido para el festival, aunque se les habían dicho que no podían salir para pasarla bien, no era excusa como para no verse elegante esa noche, Grulla decidió quedarse en el palacio para pintar algunos retratos, y Tigresa se quedo en el salón de entrenamiento por supuesto estaba entrenando

-AYYY YA! – grito tigresa dando un golpe a los muñecos de madera, haciéndolo añicos

Tigresa sentía la necesidad de volverse mas fuerte, no le gustaba que Po recibiera un entrenamiento especial solo porque él era el guerrero dragón, ¿podría ser que este celosa de Po?, ella no aceptaba que el panda le ganara, entonces decidió que ella también iba a practicar con la espada, del armamento del salón de entrenamiento saco una espada, y comenzó a lanzar varios ataques al aire, y a la vez intentaba combinarlos con sus movimientos de Kung fu

**(Mientras tanto en el valle)**

-Gracias Vibora por acompañarme a escoger un vestido para el festival – dijo Song sonriendo

-no hay de que, - dijo Vibora sonriendo – me alegra hacer estas cosas con otra chica

-por que tigresa nunca te acompaña a hacer estas cosas – dijo Song

-te parece que tigresa haría alguna vez este tipo de cosas – dijo Víbora arqueando la ceja

-buen punto – dijo Song

-oye mira son Mono y Mantis – dijo Víbora señalándolos

-que están haciendo? – dijo Song arqueando la ceja

-jejeje entonces, en el festival? – dijo Mono sonriendo

-si… jejeje no sabrá lo que le espera – dijo Mantis

-ola chicos – dijo Víbora sonriendo

-WAAAAA! – se asustaron ambos

-que estaban haciendo? – pregunto Víbora

-que.. eeehmm nada – dijo Mono

-SI NADA – exclamo Mantis

-aja… - dijo Víbora sarcásticamente

-ustedes 2 están tramando algo cierto – dijo Song seria

-no nada, lo juramos – dijo Mantis sonriendo

Las chicas se miraron, era obvio que mentían, pero no conseguirían nada preguntándoles

-mmm los estaremos vigilando – dijo Víbora seria con un tono amenazante, entonces ambas chicas siguieron con su camino

-ufff menos mal – dijo Mantis

-por poco nos descubren – dijo Mono

-si, jejeje ahora solo nos queda esperar – rio Mantis malévolamente

-jejeje si, apuesto que no Po se espera esta broma jajajajja – Rio Mono

**(Volviendo con Jin, Po y Shifu)**

Habíamos terminado de comer

-AAAHHH estoy lleno – me recosté en el suelo a descansar

-oye… no te vas a comer eso? – dijo Po señalando mi plato, donde quedaba un Dumpling

-adelante – dije

-Gracias – dijo Po acercándose con sus palillos hacia el dumpling, pero shifu lo detuvo poniendo sus palillos en frente de el

-jejeje, puedes comer con libertad? – dijo Shifu sonriendo

-jejee, como los viejos tiempos? – dijo Po sonriendo

-de que están hablando? – pregunte confundido

-jejee no es nada, solo es un viejo juego – dijo Po sonriendo

-Bien, basta de juegos – Dijo Shifu – es hora de volver al palacio

-si vamos – dije guardando las cosas en mi mochila

-me pregunto como estará Tigresa? – dijo Po, guardando sus cosas en su mochila

Yo solté una sonrisa traviesa

-eh?, que pasa – pregunto Po confundido

-no nada…. – dije sonriendo – es solo que me acordaba de un chiste

-en serio? Me encantan los chistes, haber cuéntamelo – dijo Po animado

-ahhhh bueno… eran 2 patos que iba a… volar, si a volar, y entonceeeeeeeessss…. Ahhhh – dije intentando inventar un chiste

-que hacen ahí parados, tenemos que regresar al valle – dijo Shifu volviendo a su personalidad seria (como siempre)

-mejor vámonos – dije apurándome

-si.. pero luego tendrás que contarme ese chiste – dijo Po apurándose

Nos tomo todo un día volver al valle, llegamos al anochecer, al entrar al valle pudimos ver los distintos adornos del festival lunar, con tanto símbolos de la luna, me sentida algo incómodo, sin embargo los adornos estaban bonitos, ya solo quedaba 1 dia para el festival lunar

Llegamos al palacio de jade, y fuimos a la cocina para encontrarnos con los demás, ahí estaban comiendo tranquilamente, los 5 furiosos y Song

-hola chicos – dijo Po entrando a la cocina

-Volvieron – dijo Mantis sonriendo

-Como les fue? – pregunto Víbora

-debo admitir que ellos han aprendido a pasos agigantados, ahora tenemos mas probabilidades de vencer a Yang sen y a Jinora – dijo Shifu sonriendo

-si, debieron verme haciendo HYAAA ¡! Con la espada y haciendo un AHYY YA! – dijo Po animado, haciendo como si tuviera la espada en mano

Todos (excepto tigresa) rieron

-y a ti como te fue Jin – pregunto Mono

-ohh si, bueno, mejore mucho jejeje – dije rascándome la nuca, intentaba ser modesto

-jajaja, la modestia es la marca de un buen guerrero, claro que no es el caso de Po – dijo Shifu sarcásticamente

-bueno, ya me dio hambre, preparare unos fideos – dijo Po sonriendo

-hubo alguna novedad mientras no estábamos? – dijo Shifu serio

-ninguna maestro, todo esta en orden – dijo Tigresa seria

-buen trabajo alumnos, si me necesitan estaré en mi cuarto – dijo Shifu retirándose

-buenas noches maestro – dijeron todos

Po sirvió algunos platos de fideos para todos, pero tigresa rechazo el plato

-no tengo hambre – dijo Tigresa seria – tengo que ir a entrenar – se levanto de su silla

-que tan rápido? – pregunto Po – pero acabamos de llegar

-si, quédate un poco Tigresa – dije sonriendo

-DIJE QUE NO! – tigresa levanto la voz

Todos quedamos sorprendidos por la actitud de la felina, era obvio que algo le molestaba, una vez que se retiro, comenzamos a hacer preguntas

-que le pasa a tigresa? – dijo Po preocupado

-no lo se – dijo Mantis

-ha estado a si, desde que Uds. se fueron a entrenar – dijo Grulla

-es serio? – pregunte

-no ha parado de entrenar, creo que hasta me empieza a preocupar – dijo Song preocupada

-eso no esta bien, tigresa necesita descansar – dijo Po serio – ire a hablar con ella – se retiró de la cocina, no sin antes volver por unos platos de fideos – para el camino – dijo serio

Entonces Mantis miro a Grulla con una mirada seria, Grulla miro a mono con la misma mirada y Mono me miro a mi con esa misma mirada, de inmediato capte el mensaje

-Voy a ir baño – dijo Mantis retirándose

-yo voy a arreglarme las plumas – dijo grulla retirándose

-Voy a leer algo en mi habitación – dijo Mono retirándose

-yo… ahhh… ehh, Voy a …. Arreglarme las plumas…. En el baño…. Mientras leo algo – dije mientras salía corriendo de la cocina

Las 2 chicas se miraron, con cara rara, como si estuvieran diciendo "que rayos acaba de pasar?"

_**Continuara**_

**Bueno aquí el capitulo 14, jejeje con este cap si quede satisfecho, ahora a recargar las baterías mentales para el siguiente capitulo XD, dejen sus reviews y como siempre Agradecimientos a los que siempre los dejan **

**jeffersongongora****: jejeje que te parece si pongo a Song con…. MANTIS! MUHAHAHAAHA ( naaaa mentira) espero que el cap te haya gustado**

**Tigresa Fenix****: GRACIAS :D me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic, pienso que una de las fortalezas que tiene mi fic, es la comedia, gracias de nuevo y espero que el cap sea de tu agrado, PD: NOO MI MUELA NOOO! **


	16. Capitulo 14: Mi verdadera Fuerza(parte2)

**Aviso: los personajes de Kung fu panda no me pertenecen y todos los derecho a blablalba…**

**Aviso 2: no soy muy bueno en estas escenas, a si que disculpen si no es lo que esperan u.u**

**Capitulo 14: Mi verdadera Fuerza (parte 2)**

Me dirigí a la puerta del salón de entrenamiento, ahí estaban esperándome Grulla, Mantis y Mono

-me perdí de algo? – dije pregunte

-no nada, Po acaba de llegar – dijo Mantis Sonriendo

-vamos a ver – dijo Grulla sonriendo

-shhh guarden silencio, recuerden que tigresa tiene un oído sensible – dijo Mono serio

Nos acercamos a la puerta del salón de entrenamiento, esta estaba un poco abierta y nos permitió ver

Dentro podría distinguir a tigresa entrenando con la espada y a Po acercándose tímidamente con un plato de fideos

-Oye tigresa – dijo Po acercándose con el plato

-que – Tigresa fríamente mientras seguía entrenando

-no deberías seguir entrenando, estas empezando a preocupar a los demás - dijo Po serio – ten come un poco

-no tengo hambre – dijo Tigresa sin prestarle atención al Panda

Era obvio que estaba molesta por algo, a si que Po supo que la única forma de que Tigresa lo escuchara, seria de la forma Kung fu, pude ver que Po dejaba de lado el plato de fideos y en su lugar tomaba una espada de entrenamiento (sin filo) igual a la que tenia Tigresa

Tigresa paro en breve su entrenamiento para ver al panda con una mirada desafiante, no sabia lo que le ocurría pero le sonrió

-tengo una idea, tengamos un duelo, si gano tu me harás caso y dejaras de enfrentar- dijo Po sonriendo

-bien, y que pasa si yo gano – dijo Tigresa sonriendo

-te dejare entrenar en paz – dijo Po sonriendo

-solo eso? – dijo tigresa seria

-bueno, bueno no te molestare por una semana – dijo Po

-mejor – dijo tigresa sonriendo

-GENIAL! – dijo sonriendo, mientras se ponía en posición de combate – prepárate para sentir el trueno – dijo con una miranda desafiante

Po se lanzó al ataque con la espada hacia el brazo derecho de la maestra, la cual Tigresa lo blockeo fácilmente con su espada, aprovechando su abertura por el ataque, tigresa le dio una patada al lado izquierdo del abdomen de Po haciendo que rodara por el suelo aunque inmediatamente se paro

-qué pasa? – pregunto Tigresa con una sonrisa - el Guerrero Dragon no puede con un duelo de espadas?, quizás es mucho para ti

-jaja, no creas, esto es solo el comienzo – dijo Po sonriendo

-bien, entonces muéstrame lo que tienes – dijo Tigresa poniéndose en guardia

Po se lanzo con un ataque frontal, de nuevo estaba chocando espadas con tigresa, sin embargo, Po mientras atacaba seguía avanzando llevando a tigresa a la pared, finalmente Po termina desarmando a Tigresa haciendo volar su espada a un lado, y apuntando su espada hacia la felina

-parece que el guerrero dragón GANA! –dijo Po emocionado

-mira otra vez – dijo Tigresa pateando la mano donde Po tenia su espada y la mando a volar, mientras estaba en el aire tigresa camino sobre la pared y salto para agarrar la espada en medio del aire

-WOW QUE BARBARO .. – dijo Po boca abierto al ver como tigresa hacia ese movimiento en el aire

Tigresa aterrizo a espaldas de su rival y dijo una patada baja a los pies de Po haciendo que se callera, sin darle tiempo de pararse tigresa le pone la espada al frente

-gane – dijo Tigresa sonriendo

-mira de nuevo – dijo Po sonriendo, golpeo la mano de tigresa con el pie, haciendo que lanzara su espada a un lado, siguiendo en movimiento Po dio una patada baja a los pies de la maestra, haciendo que callera, ella impresionada no podía creerlo, en un simple instante copio su movimiento y lo repitió con tan solo verlo una vez, sin perder el tiempo ambos se pusieron de pie rápidamente, lo primero que vieron fue las espadas tiradas a una al lado de la otra, tigresa corrió en 4 patas para alcanzar su espada, pero entonces el Panda noto que una de las espadas (precisamente a la que tigresa se iba dirigiendo) estaba en la punta de una tabla del piso, Po sonrió y dio una patada a la tabla, del suelo, haciendo que el lado opuesto de la tabla se levantara y la espada saliera volando, Po salto para agarrar la espada, tigresa aprovecho que Po estaba todavía en el aire para agarrar la otra espada, rápidamente corrió hacia ella pero cuando estaba apunto de recogerla Po le puso la espada en el cuello

-gane – dijo Po sonriendo

Tigresa abrió los ojos como plato, no podía creerlo, el panda, lo venció

-tu… ganas… - dijo Tigresa cayendo rendida

-SIII GANE! – dijo Po animado – EL GUERRERO DRAGON ESTA QUE ARDE!

-valla,tus habilidades han mejorado – dijo Tigresa un poco cabiz baja – no me esperaría menos del Guerrero Dragón

-bueno, se lo debo todo a unas personas especiales – dijo Po sonriendo

-a que te refieres? – pregunto la felina seria

-digo, yo nunca había estado aquí, de no haber sido por t… digo por uds los 5 furiosos – dijo Po nervioso

Tigresa noto que Po actuaba extraño – Po que pasa, que ocultas – dijo seria

-nada - dijo nervioso – por que abria que ocultar algo – vio el plato de fideos – oye yo gane, a si que toma tu plato de fideos – dijo entregándole el plato de fideos a tigresa

-ah… bueno, gracias… supongo – dijo Tigresa aceptando el gesto con cara rara por la actitud del panda, pero volvió a su actitud seria, pero parecía tener una mueca de triste, algo le pasaba

-tigresa, te pasa algo? – pregunto Po preocupado

-nada, es solo que me alegro que tus habilidades estén mejorando, solo eso – dijo en un tono triste – y yo solo este estancada en un lugar – dijo en voz baja

-oye… pero yo no pude mejorar sin su ayuda – dijo Po en tono comprensivo – es mas, mi amor por el Kung fu, no hubiera nacido de no haber sido por Uds.

-jejeje, es verdad tu eras un gran fan de nosotros – dijo Tigresa soltando una sonrisa

-si… cada vez que escuchaba alguna de sus aventuras me emocionaba, quería ser como uno de Uds.- dijo sonriendo

-y lo hiciste – dijo tigresa sonriendo

-jejeje si, claro que no de la forma que yo quería pero lo hice – dijo Po sonriendo

-sabes, siempre me preguntado, ¿como es posible que aprendas las cosas tan rápido?,¿de donde sacas esa fuerza para nunca rendirte cuando crees que todo está perdido? – dijo tigresa mirando al techo – se nota que Oogway hizo la decisión correcta – dijo en un suspiro mientras dejaba el plato de fideos a un lado en el suelo

-bueno, supongo que las saco, porque siempre hay alguien que me las está dando – dijo Po sin darse cuenta lo que estaba diciendo

-qué?, a que te refieres – dijo tigresa confundida

-pienso que hay una persona, que admiro mucho, y que siempre me a dado fuerzas para seguir luchando – dijo Po sonriendo – una que me inspiro a ser Kung fu y que ha sido una inspiración para mi

-Po, no entiendo – dijo tigresa seria

Po se ponía nervioso, no sabía cómo actuar

-lo que quiero decir… es – Po se ponía cada vez más y más nervioso, una gota de sudor le paso por la nuca – la razón de que soy tan bueno en el Kung fu es….- Po se quedó congelado, le costaba terminar la frase

-por qué comes muchos fideos? – dijo tigresa arqueando la ceja

-NOOO – dijo Po más nervioso todavía – lo que quiero decir es que mi fuerza viene de…- se volvió a congelar

-tu panza? – dijo Tigresa intentando comprender lo que el panda quería decirle

-AHHHH , por que están complicado hablar contigo – dijo grito Po al aire

-Po, no estoy de humor para bromas – dijo tigresa seria – si vas a decirme algo, dímelo ahora

-GRRR…. DIGO QUE MI VERDADERA FUERZA ERES TU! – Grito Po nervioso

**(mientras tanto Jin, Mono, Grulla y Mantis)**

"Dios mio se lo dijo" pensó Grulla boca abierto

"Creo que acabo de perder mi jarrón de galletas" pensó Mono sorprendido

"Creo que acabo de ganar un jarrón de galletas" pensó Mantis sonriendo

"Órale de verdad se lo dijo, me pregunto si se comerán ese plato de fideos" pensé, todavía tenia mucha hambre

Entonces se escucho una voz femenina, se trataba de Song

-hola chicos que…

Rápidamente Mono le tapo la boca a Song, y le hizo un "shh" para que guardara silencio, señalo la puerta del salón de entrenamiento (donde estábamos los demás observando), y Song también fue a echar un vistazo en silencio

**(Volbiendo con Po y Tigresa)**

Tigresa estaba shockeada , tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, no sabia como reaccionar ni como responder a eso, le estaba diciendo que le gustaba, o solo que la admiraba mucho, Po se tapo la boca con ambas manos, como si se hubiera arrepentido de haber dicho eso, ninguno de los 2 se animaban a hablar… montones de preguntas se les pasaba por la mente

Po, se saco las manos de la boca, apretó los puños y los dientes, se armo de valor, nunca antes se había puesto tan nervioso, ni siquiera Ke-pa le hacía sudar tanto como Tigresa, en especial en estos momentos

-es. Por eso que me esfuerzo , porque tu eres la persona que más admiro – dijo nervioso – lo que quiero decir tigresa, es que….tu….tu…m..eme…me…gu…gustas… bien ya lo dije – dijo sonrojado como tomate, parecía que el pobre se iba a desmayar, solo se quedaba ahí, esperando la reacción de la felina

-Po… yo, nose que decir – dijo Tigresa tartamudeando, era verdad, no sabia que decir ni tampoco que pensar, literalmente estaba en blanco

**(Volviendo con Jin y los demas)**

Note que la cara de Song, cambio repentinamente cuando Po dijo eso, no sabría decir que cara puso, solo se que hizo unas señas a los demás, "que tenía sueño he iba irse a la cama", no se, no le entendí muy bien, pero sentía que algo malo le pasaba, decidí seguirla para asegurarme de que todo este bien

**(Volviendo con Po y tigresa)**

Po se puso nervioso, quizás se adelantó demasiado, quizás no debió confesarse, tenía que pensar en algo para salir de este aprieto

-ahhh tigresa jejeje que noche no?, sabes por qué no olvidamos todo esto y nos vamos a dormir jajajaa- rio nerviosamente – Digo mañana es el gran dia no?

Tigresa estaba confundida – Si… creo que mejor nos vamos a dormir… - dijo Tigresa sin expresar ninguna emoción mientras se dirigía a la salida del salón de entrenamiento

Los 3 amigos espías corrieron de la entrada al ver que la felina se diría hacia ellos, los 3 se quedaron en el techo, procurando de no hacer el mas mínimo ruido

Tigresa salió del salón de entrenamiento con una cara que demostraba inseguridad, una vez que vieron que ella se fue, los 3 amigos se fijaron en Po viendo que solo estaba ahí dándose golpes en la cabeza

-tonto tonto tonto – se decía Po a si mismo – porque tenia decirle eso, pude haberle dicho cualquier cosa, CUALQUIERA! Pero nooooo se me ocurre decirle la verdad – dijo molesto – ahora como la voy a mirar a los ojos sin sentir vergüenza – Po se sentó en el suelo – soy un desastre, creo que necesito pensar… OHH miren un plato de fideos – tomo el plato de fideos y comenzó a comerlo

-deberíamos hacer algo? – pregunto Grulla

-mmm naaa déjenlos – dijo Mono

-si y por cierto… gane – dijo Mantis sonriendo – paga mono

-oigan apostaron sin mi? – dijo Grulla molesto

-oye tu estabas con tus pinturas – dijo Mantis sonriendo

-si, ya sabes el dicho si te duermes pierdes – dijo Mono

-hablando de perder, dame el jarrón de galletas – dijo Mantis sonriendo

-Jarrón que jarrón? – dijo Mono escapándose del lugar

-OYE.. VUELBE AQUÍ MALDITO SIMIO EMBUSTERO! – dijo Mantis molesto, persiguiendo a su amigo

Grulla se quedó mirando a Po, sentía lastima por su amigo, Po al terminar la sopa de fideos, decidió irse a dormir con una preocupada y triste a la vez

**(Volviendo con Jin)**

Seguí a Song a su habitación, toque la puerta para que me dejara entrar

-puedo pasar? – pregunte

-Jin?, escucha estoy algo cansada, me voy a dormir – dijo Song desde su habitación

-solo quiero hablar un poco – dije preocupado

-(suspiro) bien.. – abrió la puerta – de que quieres hablar – pregunto seria

-nada solo estaba preocupado por ti – dije serio mientras pasaba a la habitación de Song – que paso?, te comportaste muy rara cuando viste a Po confesarse – dije serio

-será porque Po me gusta? – dijo Song seria

-espera… TE GUSTA PO?! – dije sorprendido

-que es lo que te sorprende, tu ya lo sabias, no lo recuerdas?, yo te lo dije cuando íbamos al restaurant del señor Ping – dijo Song Arqueando la ceja

-ahhh….

**(Flashback)**

Caminábamos por el valle, ya había parado de llover, el sol ya había salido y nos encaminábamos al restaurant del Señor Ping

(lo que Song decía)

-Sabes, siento que puedo tener mucha confianza contigo Jin – dijo Song sonriendo

(Lo que yo escuchaba)

-blbalablalbla confianza contigo – "genial, confía en mi jejeje" pensé

(Lo que Song decía)

Te puedo contar un secreto? – dijo Song sonriendo mientras

(Lo que yo escuchaba)

-Secreto!

Yo asentí con la cabeza con una sonrisa

(Lo que Song decía)

-la verdad, es que me gusta Po jijijij – dijo Song riéndose tímidamente

(Lo que yo escuchaba)

-blabla, verdad, blablablá jijiji

Yo solo me rei y continuamos con nuestro camino

**(fin del flashback)**

-ahhh…. Creo que me acordaría… - Dije balbuceando

-ni siquiera te acuerdas lo que te digo? – dijo Song molesta – se puede saber en que estabas pensando?

-ahhhhh…. – me quede mudo, QUE DIABLOS LE DIGO! Bien… piensa un poco…heee… BINGO, no eso no, mejor, YA SE! Jin eres un genio! – estaba pensando en el festival! - Dije animado

-en el festival? – dijo Song arqueando la ceja

-Siii, ell festival, pensaba en los juegos, los bailes, LA COMIDA! – dije sonriendo

-ahora mismo no tengo muchas ganas de ir al festival jin . dijo cabiz baja

-es por Po y Tigresa verdad? – pregunte

-bueno, me alegro por ellos y estoy segura de que serán felices – dio un suspiro – es solo que estoy algo deprimida, quizás yo no era la indicada después de todo

Rayos, quiero levantarle el ánimo, que era lo que el abuelo siempre me decía… "JIN, LAVATE BIEN LAS AXILAS! O TE COMERA EL COCO" , no eso no… era.. " EL COCO!", MALDITOS TRAUMAS DE LA NIÑEZ!, esperen… creo que ya me acuerdo…

-escucha, no escogimos de quien enamorarnos, pero si algo es verdad, es que para cada persona ahí otra esperando por ella – dije en tono comprensivo, GRACIAS ABUELITO! – solo necesitas tener los ojos bien abierto

-Gracias Jin, creo que me siento algo mejor – dijo Song, se le notaba una leve sonrisa

-OYE YA SE! – se me ocurrió una idea para subirle el ánimo – Porque no vamos juntos al festival lunar, de seguro te encantara, Disfrutaremos la comida, los juegos, los baile…. La comida

-dices, salir…. Como amigos? – pregunto Song

-claro… - dije sin mucho animo – como amigos – dije sonriendo

-bueno, lo pensare Jin, gracias de todos modos – dijo sonriendo – ya es tarde, será mejor ir a dormir

-si… a dormir – dije rascándome la nuca

-si, a dormir cada quien a su habitación – dijo Song

-OHH si claro, a mi habitación jeje, - dije nervioso – ok.. te dejare aquí sola, en tu habitación, adiós! – dije sonriendo

-adiós Jin, descansa – dijo Song en un bostezo, mientras se dirigía a su cama

Cerré la puerta de la habitación de Song y me dirigí a la enfermería, al fin al cabo ahí yo me quedaba durmiendo

-Genial – dije sarcásticamente – ahora quedare por siempre en su lista de amigos – dije molesto, mientras entraba a la enfermería para dormir – mañana es el festival lunar, será una gran noche – dije antes de quedarme dormido

_**Continuara…**_

**Bueno, aquí la segunda parte del cap 14, espero que les haya gustado y espero que no me ahorquen por el cap, no soy bueno en este tipo de escenas U.U, bueno por esta vez no contestare Reviews por que no he recibido ninguno -_- bueno como sea, no dejare de escribir por eso, se despide hasta la próxima su amigo Askard**


	17. Capitulo 15: El festival de la luna

**Aviso: los personajes de kung fu panda no me pertenecen y bla balbala**

**Aviso 2 : quiero agradecer a Invanickname por ayudarme con este cap **

**Sin mas preámbulos disfruten el cap :D**

**Capitulo 15: El festival de la luna **

Era de mañana en valle de la paz, ya habíamos desayunado y por alguna extraña razón Shifu nos llamo a la entrada del palacio de jade, yo estaba llegando al ultimo, para encontrarme con los demás, lo primero que vi fue a Po mirando al suelo y a tigresa mirando a otro lado, como si se estuvieran evitando, valla crei que ya iban a ser novios, Song, miraba a Po con tristeza, Mantis y Mono se estaban riendo (para variar), Grulla murmuraba algo con Vibora, todos estábamos formados en fila, Shifu nos miraba seriamente, enserio no puede poner otra cara?

-Alumnos, Song – se dirigió a sus alumnos – esta noche se celebrara el Festival de la luna, Probablemente ahí atacara Yang sen, debemos estar alerta ante cualquier movimiento suyo, o de sus fuerzas – dijo Serio – Song, no tienes por que ayudarnos, estas en tu libre derecho a participar en esto

-Gracias maestro Shifu, pero quiero ayudar en lo que pueda – dijo Song haciendo una reverencia

-esta bien, agradezco tu ayuda – dijo Shifu respondiendo con una reverencia – Ahora- saco un baúl –se van a dividir en grupos para vigilar el valle, si ven alguna actividad sospechosa quiero que toquen el cuerno – dijo sacando del baúl varios cuernos de madera

-es algo a si como el plan que hicimos con Ke-pa? – dijo Grulla

-si, solo que esta vez iran en grupos – dijo Shifu serio – Po, tu iras con tigresa

Ambos dieron un paso al frente para recibir el cuerno , sin embargo, no se atrevían a cruzase las miradas, una vez recibido el cuerno, volvieron a la fila

-el siguiente grupo sera, Mono y Vibora – dijo Shifu serio

Mono camino junto a su amiga Reptil para recibir el cuerno, Mono se veía algo molesto, quien sabe porque?, sin embargo a víbora no parecía importale,una vez recibido el cuerno , volvieron a la fila

-el tercer grupo será, Grulla y Mantis – dijo Shifu serio

Mantis salto sobre el sombrero de Grulla, quien demostraba completa calma y mantis como siempre iba feliz de la vida sonriendo, recibieron el cuerno y volvieron a la fila

-y finalmente el último grupo será, Jin y Song – Dijo Shifu serio

Pase adelante con Song, recibí el cuerno y volvi a la fila, pude ver a Song con una cara seria

-Alumnos, recuerden no podemos dejar que Yang sen tome la esfera , en cuando alguien toque el cuerno, de inmediato quiero que evacuen a la gente del lugar y luego vallan ayudar a quien toco el cuerno, cuento con uds – dijo Shifu serio

Todos hicimos una reverencia

-ahora bajen al pueblo y cumplan con su misión – dijo Serio

-si maestro – dijimos todos, cada uno con su pareja bajo las escaleras hasta el valle, Pero antes de que todos bajáramos, el maestro Shifu llamo a Po

-Guerrero Dragón – dijo Shifu serio

Po levanto la cabeza y se acercó a su maestro

-no se lo que pasa hoy dia Po, pero necesito que te concentres – dijo Shifu viendo que su alumno estaba distraído

Po giro un poco la cabeza para ver a tigresa que estaba esperándolo mientras miraba al cielo , volvió a mirar a shifu con seriedad

-lo hare maestro – dijo Po serio

-espero que sea a si Panda – dijo Shifu serio – ahora puedes retirarte, nos encontraremos a la media noche, para la ceremonia de iniciación del festival – dijo Serio

-si maestro – dijo Po haciendo una reverencia

Todos bajamos al pueblo

Nos quedamos esperando en las escaleras a Po y a Tigresa

-hasta que llegaron –dijo Mantis impaciente al ver a sus amigos llegar al valle

-bien, vamos a comenzar – dijo Vibora seria

….

Hubo un silencio incomodo, todos estábamos esperando las ordenes de tigresa, la cual estaba mirando a otro lado, estaba totalmente distraída

-ehhh tigresa? – pregunte

-oh si – volvió en si – bien, no organizaremos de la siguiente manera – dijo Tigresa seria- Mantis y Grulla, ustedes vigilaran el este, Mono y víbora , el sur, Jin y Song, vallan al oeste, y nosotros iremos al norte – Ordeno Tigresa

Y a si cada grupo nos separamos para vigilar el valle

Mientras yo caminaba junto a Song, podía notar que seguía triste por lo de ayer, entonces me decidí que hoy aunque sea un rato, la hare sonreír, pude notar entonces que algunos puestos de juegos estaban ya abiertos

-oye Song juguemos un rato, aprovechemos que estamos en el festival! – dije animado

-pero no deberíamos estar vigilando? – dijo Song seria

-vaaamos solo sera un rato – dije sonriendo

-PASEN PASEN! – grito el dueño de un puesto que era un cerdo – DERRIBEN TODAS LAS LATAS Y SE LLEVARAN UN PREMIO!

-oye vamos a ese – dije sonriendo

-esta bien.. – dijo Song arqueando la ceja

Me acerque al puesto

-cuanto vale el tiro? – pregunte

-son 5 yuans por intento, y cada intento son 3 tiros – dijo el dueño – si logras derribarlos todos podrás llevarte este peluche – dijo mostrándome un peluche de un pequeño conejito

-bien – dije animado y saque 5 yuans – voy a intentarlo

-ok chico, aquí tienes – dijo Entregándome 3 pelotas

-jejeje ya verás como ese peluche estará en mis manos – dije sonriendo

Arroje la primera pelota, no le di a ninguna, Song lanzo una leve sonrisa

-ahhh solo estaba calentando – dije sonriendo, arroje la siguiente pelota, esta vez derribe un lata

-SII derribe 1 – dije animado – con eso que gano? – pregunte

-nada – me dijo el dueño del puesto

-bueno todavía me queda 1 pelota- dije animado – prepárate para mi súper tiro ultra espectacular! – dije emocionado

-jejeje por que no mejor me dejas tirar a mi – dijo Song, deteniendo mi súper tiro ultra espectacular

-ahh claro por qué no? – dije entregándole la pelota

Song apunto y arrojo la pelota derribando todas las latas

-tenemos a un ganador – dijo el cerdo entregándole el peluche a Song

-wow eso estuvo Bárbaro – dije asombrado

-jejeje gracias – me dijo Song riendo, mientras abrazaba a su peluche

Yo le sonreí, me gustaba verla feliz, ella se me quedo mirando con cara rara

-Jin?, pasa algo? – dijo Song arqueando la ceja

-AHH no nada jejeje – dije sonriendo- oye ya me dio hambre, por que no vamos a comer algo? – dije sonriendo

-esta bien – me dijo sonriendo

Caminamos por el festival, hasta llegar al restaurant del señor Ping, el cual estaba lleno de clientela, como siempre el señor Ping me recibió con su cariñosa forma de dar las bienvenidas

-LADRON! – (PAM!) me recibió con un golpe con la sartén

-AUCH! YA LE DIJE QUE NO SOY UN LADRON, NO RECUERDA QUE YO TRABAJE AQUÍ? – dije molesto

-ohh si es verdad…. – dijo el señor Ping pensativo, (PAM) me dio otro golpe con la sartén

-AUCH! Y ESO POR QUE?! –dije molesto

-eso es por faltar al trabajo…- dijo el ganso molesto

-ESTABA HERIDO! – dije molesto

(PAM) me dio otro golpe –no es excusa – dijo molesto

-GRRR – gruñí

-Señor Ping solo vinimos a comer algo – dijo Song calmadamente

-ohhh vinieron a comer?, pues adelante siéntense – dijo el señor Ping sonriendo – PERO TU JIN, TENDRAS QUE AYUDARME EN LA COCINA – me ordeno

-que?!, pero si estoy en una misión – alegue

-a mi no me engañas perro mentiroso, se que no eres un furioso y tampoco eres una especie de guerrero dragon – dijo serio – a si que me vas a ayudar ahora, o te despido – me amenazó con una cuchara de madera

-pero….yo…. – intente dar una excusa, pero ya era muy tarde, el ganso me puso ese estúpido uniforme de fideos, y me arrastro a la cocina – espera , espera….. SOOONG! – grite mientras me arrastraban al trabajo

-Tranquilo Jin, estaré aquí – dijo Song riendo por la cómica situación, ella se sentó en una mesa, mirando a los clientes que llegaban y salían del restaurant, miraba su peluche tiernamente y luego vio el cielo, como estuviera reflexionando sobre algo

-¿que hace una flor de loto tan bella y sola en un festival tan animado? – dijo una voz femenina, que provenía atrás de ella

-quién eres?.. – pregunto Song

**(Mientras tanto, Mantis y Grulla)**

(Música de espionaje de fondo)

-algún sospechoso en el perímetro – dijo Mantis que estaba en el sombrero de Grulla

-ninguno – dijo Grulla serio

-bien… comienza la operación, "el panda negro y café" – dijo Mantis sonriendo

Grulla voló por el valle y aterrizo cerca de unos puestos de comida

-Pudiste divisar a nuestro objetivo? – pregunto Mantis

-si… se están acercando , y donde estará mono? – dijo Grulla pensativo

-el debería estar por llegar – dijo Mantis

**(Mono y Víbora)**

-bueno, al parecer todo parece normal – dijo Víbora sonriendo

-si… nada sospechoso – dijo Mono algo nervioso

-oye mira – dijo Víbora emocionada mientras se acercaba a un puesto donde vendían accesorios para mujeres – esos adornos están preciosos – estaba mirando unos collares

-bueno… veo que todas las preparaciones están bien – dijo Mono apartándose un poco de víbora – voy a echar un vistazo por ahí, no te molesta verdad víbora? – dijo Mono sonriendo al ver que su amiga estaba distraída por aquellos collares del festival- tomare eso como un si - dijo sonriendo

Mono corrió para encontrarse con sus amigos Bromistas

-ya llegue, dijo Mono – sonriendo

-dónde estabas?, estábamos a punto de empezar sin ti – dijo Mantis molesto

-tranquilo ya llegue – dijo Mono calmadamente

-será bueno hacerle esto a Po después de lo que paso? – dijo Grulla preocupado

-oye dijimos sin arrepentimientos – dijo Mantis serio – además, esto le va a ayudar a despertar – soltó una risa

-esta bien, sin arrepentimientos – dijo Grulla

-ok, la trampa esta lista? – dijo Mono

-jejeje mira por ti mismo – Señalo mantis al techo de una casa en donde había una bolsa llena de lodo atado a una cuerda – cuando Po pase por aquí, halamos la cuerda , la bolsa caerá y le dará a Po en toda la cara jajajaa – rio malvadamente

-shhh no hagan ruido, aquí viene – dijo Mono haciendo callar a sus amigos

**(Po y Tigresa)**

Ambos caminaban por las calles del festival, estaban totalmente nerviosos, no podían dirigirse la palabra y menos mirarse a los ojos, finalmente Tigresa rompió el hielo

-al parecer no hay nada sospechoso por aquí – dijo con una voz mas seria

-AHH SI TODO TRANQUILO – dijo Po nerviosamente mientras miraba a otro lado

-oye Po – dijo Tigresa con un tono de inseguridad

-que pasa? – contesto nerviosamente

-escucha… sobre lo que paso ayer – dijo Tigresa pero inmediatamente Po la interrumpió

-OYE MIRA, UN PUESTO DE DUMPLINGS – dijo señalando dicho puesto, sin demora fue haya

Tigresa lo miro como compraba unos dumplings y se los comía apuradamente, tanto hasta el punto de que se atoro con uno

-Po – dijo preocupada, fue donde estaba el y le dio un golpe en la panza, haciendo que escupiera el pedazo de dumpling

-uff, gracias tigresa – dijo Po aliviado

-de nada Po, pero hay algo de que quería hablar contigo – dijo Tigresa seria

-OYE MIRA, ESTAN VENDIENDO FIGURAS DE ACCION! – dijo Po nerviosamente mientras señalaba dicho puesto para salir corriendo, era como si quisiera evitar el tema

Tigresa no le dio mucha importancia, y simplemente siguió al panda

-oohh me falta esta figura – dijo señalando la figura del maestro Rino

-Po escucha, emmm será mejor que nos concentremos en la misión ok? – dijo Tigresa seria, poniendo su mano en el hombro de Po

-si… claro- Po recuperando su humor de siempre – No te preocupes Tigresa, estaré atento como un águila acecha a su presa, o como Panda acechando su comida cada mañana – dijo bromeando

Tigresa lanzo una leve risa, a lo que Po sonrió al ver a su amiga, o mejor dicho a su amor riendo, le gustaba hacerla feliz, aunque estaba claro que le daba miedo hablar sobre lo que ayer en la noche, no podría afrontar las infinidades de respuestas que le podría darle la felina ante su declaración de amor, y eso lo aterraba…

-vamos Po – dijo tigresa sonriendo

-si ya voy – dijo acompañando a Tigresa

**(Volviendo con el trio de bromitas)**

-aquí viene – dijo Mono en voz baja

-listos? – dijo Mantis sonriendo

-listo – Dijo Grulla

-a la cuenta de 3 – dijo Mantis – 1….2….Y..

-Hola chicos – dijo Víbora apareciendo de la nada misma

-WUAAAHH! – los 3 se asustaron soltando la broma antes de tiempo

**(Con Po y Tigresa)**

-Oye mira una moneda – Señalo Po un objeto brillante en el piso, tigresa y Po se agacharon a recogerlo justo cuando pasaba la bolsa con el lodo y pasando a golpear a un pato que pasaba por ahí – a no era una moneda, era solo un botón – dijo Po molesto y dejando el botón a un lado

-mejor suerte para la próxima – dijo Tigresa sonriendo

**(Volviendo con Víbora y los chicos)**

-NOO! – dijo mono

-nuestra broma…. Arruinada – Dijo Mantis dramatizando

-no se supone que deberían estar vigilando el valle en vez deponerse a hacer bromas – dijo Vibora echándoles mal de ojo

-esto lo habíamos planeado hace mucho – dijo Mantis molesto

-oye por cierto bonito collar víbora – dijo Grulla sonriendo, un collar con una piedra verde al medio, le quedaba a la medida

-Oh lo notaste? – dijo Víbora sorprendida

-si.. es muy bonito – dijo Grulla sonriendo

-muchas Gracias Grulla – dijo Víbora sonriendo

-COF COF.. TORTOLOS COF COF – dijo Mantis bromeando

-dijiste algo? – dijo Víbora echándole mal de ojo a Mantis

-no nada – dijo Mantis asustado

**(Volviendo con Jin)**

Después GRAN tiempo trabajando, el señor ping al fin me dio permiso para salir, o como dice el, "tomarme un descanso temporal"

-GRRR, ese maldito ganso, me hiso trabajar hasta el anochecer – dije molesto viendo que ya era de noche, revise mi bolsillo para ver si tenia mi collar, NO ESTABA, rayos se me debió haber quedado en el restaurant. Del señor ping, tengo que volver por el

-OYE JIN! – dijo Song saludándome a la distancia, wow me estuvo esperando todo este tiempo, eso quiere decir… QUE LE IMPORTO! (Imaginándome la expresión más feliz que se pueda y con unos "angelitos lobos" flotando sobre mi cabeza, con el fondo de música de AAALELUYAAA!)

No le di importancia a mi collar y me saque el uniforme, lo único que me importaba era estar con ella

-oye, gracias por esperarme – dije rascándome la nuca

-no hay de que – dijo Song con una sonrisa – oye ya se aproxima la media noche, porque no vamos a ver la ceremonia de iniciación del festival? – dijo con una cálida sonrisa

-claro vamos – dije sorprendido, notaba algo extraño en ella, "debe ser por la noche" pensé, el fin no le di importancia y nos dirigimos al centro del pueblo, donde había un escenario en donde estaba Shifu, esperando a los 5 furiosos y al Guerrero Dragon

Afortunadamente llegamos a tiempo para encontrarnos con los demás

-Hola chicos – dije sonriendo

-hola Jin – me respondieron

-alguna novedad? – pregunto Tigresa seria, al parecer ya se le paso lo de distraída

-Ninguna – conteste, entonces me fije en Mantis y Mono que tenían varios golpes y chichones por toda la cara – que les paso a ustedes? – pregunte

-nada… - dijeron ambos

-no es como que una serpiente nos haya dado la paliza de nuestras vidas jajajajaja – mono rio nerviosamente

Grulla miraba a otro silbando como si no supiera nada

-ok… - dije intuyendo lo que había pasado

-por cierto lindo collar Víbora – dije sonriendo

-gracias Jin – dijo Víbora sonriendo

En todo este tiempo Song, parecía que ya no le afectaba Po, bien eso quiere decir que ya lo supero y hablando de Po, podía ver que recupero su buen animo, sin embargo parecía que actuaba extraño, algo estaba ocultando

-oye Po, que tienes ahí – pregunte

-que?.. yo nada – dijo dándome la espalda

Entonces capte un olor… un olor dulce, de inmediato supe que era

-SON PASTELILLOS DE LA LUNA! – dije apuntando a Po

-pastelillos? ,que pastelillos? – dijo Po dándose la vuelta con la boca llena

-OYEE NO ME DEJASTE NINGUNA – me queje

-podrían dejar de pelear por tonterías y pasar al escenario para comenzar la ceremonia de iniciación? – interrumpió Shifu

-ohh si claro jeje – Dijo Po sonriendo

Los 5 furiosos y el Guerrero Dragón se formaron en fila, al frente de ellos se encontraba el maestro Shifu, yo me quede a un lado del escenario junto a Song, una gran cantidad de gente esperaba ansiosamente por el discurso del maestro Shifu

-Amigos y amigas – dijo Shifu en voz alta – hoy es el dia en que conmemoramos a la luna, su luz entre las tinieblas son la fuerza vital que ayuda a los valientes en la noche, y protege las cosechas en ausencia del sol..

Yo comencé a mirar la luna, estaba brillando como siempre, no se que me pasaba en ese instante, pero sentía que mi cuerpo, rebosaba de fuerza, no me sentía cansado y tenia ánimos para todo

-además de…- Shifu continuaba su discurso, pero alguien interrumpió en medio de su discurso, se trataba de Zeng, quien volaba desesperadamente al escenario

-MAESTRO SHIFU, MAESTRO SHIFU! – dijo zeng desesperadamente

-que pasa Zeng? – pregunto Shifu preocupado

-revise los archivos como me pidió maestro Shifu – dijo Zeng – solo falta un rollo

-Cual? – pregunto

-falta el rollo que contenían los planos de la arma de Lord Shen – le contesto

De repente la cara de Shifu cambio drásticamente a una de pánico y de terror

-TODO EL MUNDO, EVACUE EL VALLE! – grito

En solo unos instantes todo el mundo corría desesperado, entonces, una luz roja se veía en el cielo

-ZENG, TIENES QUE VOLAR HACIA EL CONCEJO DE MAESTROS A PEDIR AYUDA, VETE, VUELA LO MAS RAPIDO POSIBLE- dijo Shifu

-si, si maestro – dijo zeng volando desesperadamente

-wow no sabía que el festival traía fuegos artificiales – dijo Po mirando el cielo

-no los tienen – dijo Tigresa seria al ver que la luz se dirigía directamente al escenario –TODOS A UN LADO! – grito, todo el mundo salto del escenario a justo a tiempo para que esquivar el proyectil que impacto con el escenario haciéndolo volar en mil pedazos y levantando una cortina de humo

Por suerte yo ya me había alejado del escenario cuando comenzó el alboroto, de inmediato me fije en Song si se encontraba bien, pero no podía hallarla por ninguna parte, por culpa de la cortina de humo

-SONG!... SONG! DONDE ESTAS! – grite preocupado

-AQUÍ ESTOY! – grito Song, apareciendo al frente mio

-SONG! – corri hacia ella, de inmediato la abrace sin pensarlo 2 veces – Gracias a dios que estas bien – dije mientras la abrazaba

-jijiji a mi también me da gusto verte hermanito – dijo Song pero con otra voz muy familiar

De inmediato se me helo la sangre, ya conocía esa voz

-Jino….- no pude siquiera terminar la frase cuando ella me aplico una llave al cuello, haciendo que me desmayara, mi visión se veía borrosa, lo ultimo que escucho fue a Jinora reír y a una segunda voz riendo…

Al despertar vi a los 5 furiosos, a Po, a Song y al Maestro Shifu, de rodillas con las manos atadas, intente moverme pero era inútil, también estaba atrapado, al frente de ellos estaba Yang sen riendo y Jinora seria con los brazos cruzados, atrás de ellos estaban un ejército de lobos armados hasta los dientes, pude distinguir algunas armas extrañas, podrían ser… ¿los cañones de Shen? , esas cosas nos estaban apuntando hacia nosotros, del otro lado pude distinguir que tenían a varios aldeanos como rehenes

-ohh… menos mal que ya despertaste – Dijo Yang sen acercándose a mi

-GRRR… tu… - le gruñí

-estabas advertido hermano – me dijo al oído – ahora me vas a mostrar a donde esta la esfera Yai sen – me dijo al oído

-JODETE! – dije enojado

-je, pensaba en que dirías eso, es que acaso prefieres a tus patéticos amigos, que a tu propia familia? – dijo Yang sen sarcásticamente

-MI FAMILIA SON MI ABUELO Y MIS AMIGOS! – dije enojado

-(suspiro) es una lastima, de verdad creí que ibas a cooperar – dijo Yang sen – entonces me obligas a hacer esto – chasqueo los dedos y un cañón apunto a unos aldeanos que tenían como rehenes – me pregunto que valoras mas, la vida de estos sangre sucia? O – volvió a chasquear los dedos , y otro cañón apunto a mis amigos – la vida de tus amigos – dijo Sonriendo – ahora dime, donde esta la esfera de Yai sen – dijo serio

-El no lo sabe – dijo Shifu interrumpiendo a Yang sen

-no te pregunte a ti – dijo dándole una patada al Maestro Shifu en la cara

Tigresa gruño – maldito cobarde – dijo Tigresa furiosa

-no estas en posición de hablar gatita – dijo Yang sen seriamente

-oye no la llames a si – dijo Po enojado

-ohh hablo su poderoso guerrero dragon – dijo Yang sen sarcásticamente – jejejeje, el poderoso guerrero dragon que ahora esta de rodillas ante mi – dijo sonriendo – Entonces Jin sen… haz tomado tu decisión?, tienes 3 segundos para darme una respuesta….3…

-el no lo sabe – dijo Mantis

-2…- comenzaban a encender los mecheros de los cañones

-Dejalo en paz – Dijo Song

-JIN NOOO! – dijo Po

-1….

-ESPERA!... – grite

Hubo un silencio en donde apagaron las mechas de los cañones

-yo…. te mostrare donde esta la esfera…- dije agachando la cabeza – pero no le hagas daño…

Yang sen me miro con una cara de victoria

-bien… desátenle los pies – ordeno - mantengan a sus amigos aquí mientras estoy ocupado

Sus soldados obedecieron, me desataron los pies para poder caminar

-ahora donde – me dijo seria mente

-al palacio de jade – dije serio

-Jin….. – dijo Po

-lo siento amigos… - dije agachando la cabeza

Yang sen me llevo hasta el palcio de jade con una escolta de soldados y a Jinora

-bien ya estamos aquí, ahora donde – dijo Yang sen

La verdad yo no tenia ni idea donde estará la esfera, sin embargo necesitaba tiempo para idear un plan…

-es por aquí… - dije caminando hacia el salón de entrenamiento, una vez allí Yang sen se detuvo

-no presiento la esencia de la esfera aquí… ACASO ME ESTAS MINTIENDO?! – Yang sen me amenazo

-no no para nada… esteeeee OHH claro se me olvidaba era por aquí jejejee que torpe de mi – dije sonriendo

-mas te vale no mentirme hermano – dijo Yang sen seria mente

Lo guie hasta los dormitorios, pero cuando llegamos allí me dio una patada dejándome en el suelo – ME ESTAS MINTIENDO.. – dijo Yang sen enojado – no siento la esencia de la esfera en este lugar… te dare una ultima oportunidad para mostrarme donde esta la esfera, o sino..

-o sino que – dije desafiante

-Jinora muéstrale – dijo Yang sen

Jinora se acerco a mi y con una extraña piedra en sus manos, cambio de forma ala de song

-sabes últimamente te he visto muy cercana a ella – dijo Jinora con la voz de Song

-ella sera la primera en morir – dijo Yang sen sonriendo

Yo gruñi de mis adentros, Jinora volvió a su forma normal

-ahora levántate, y recuerda, esta es tu ultima oportunidad – dijo Yang sen

No tenia otra opción, me dirigí al salón de los héroes, era el ultimo lugar en donde podría estar la esfera, si no estaba ahí, entonces… todo abra acabado, estábamos a la entrada del salón de los héroes

-esperen aquí – ordeno Yang sen a sus tropas

-si señor – contestaron

Di un gran respiro y entre al salón junto a Yang sen y jinora,al entrar… pude sentir algo extraño en el ambiente, como si el aire fuese mas pesado de lo normal

-es aquí…- dijo Yang sen – esta aquí cerca… lo puedo sentir

-sigue caminando – dijo Jinora empujándome hacia la fuente donde estaba el dragon dorado en el techo, ahh… mi cabeza no me dejaba de doler

-es aquí.. – Yang sen miro arriba precisamente a la estatua del dragon dorado – allí – dijo sorprendido, dio un gran salto y le propino una patada a la estatua removiendo su cabeza, entonces la cabeza de la estatua empezó a emitir una luz verde…. Dentro de ella estaba la esfera de Yai sen

-la esfera… - dijo Jinora sorprendida

-GRRR… - me empezaba a doler cada vez mas, sentía que mi fuerza empezar a incrementar

Yang sen se acerco a la esfera – el poder ilimitado… al fin es MIO! –dijo Yang

Rompí las cuerdas que tenían atadas mis manos, y le di un empujón a Jinora mandándola a volar hacia un pilar del salón, de la nada saque una gran agilidad y le intente dar una patada a Yang sen, pero para mi sorpresa, el detuvo mi ataque agarrándome el pie

-olvidas, que si tu puedes escuchar la esfera… yo también – dijo Yang sen sonriendo, entonces note que un humo verde emergía de sus manos, es la esfera… también le esta dando poder a el

Rápidamente me jalo del pie que tenia sostenido y me dio un golpe en el pecho dejándome en el suelo, de inmeditado me levante

-no voy a dejar que te salgas con la tuya Yang sen – dije mientras me ponía en posición de combate

-jejejejejeje JAJAJAJAJAAJJAAJA – rio desquiciadamente – DE VERDAD CREES QUE TU SOLO , PUEDES VENCERME A MI, TU UN DEVILUCHO QUE APENAS SABE PELEAR! – dijo Yang sen riendo

-EL NO ESTA SOLO – se escucho una voz familiar

-PO? – dije sorprendido

-EL PANDA?.. COMO SE LIBERO?! – dijo Yang sen sorprendido

Entrando de una patada al templo, aparece Po dando salto ganándose al lado mío

-Prepárate para sentir el trueno ! – dijo Po animado

-jejeje esta bien, a si tendré la oportunidad de destruirlos a ambos a la vez – dijo Yang sen sonriendo – Jinora ¡! – grito

De un agil salto Jinora lanzo unos kunais hacia nosotros, pero algo las detuvo, un paraguas rojo detuvieron esos kunais

-Parece que llegamos a tiempo – dijo una voz femenina, ERA TIGRESA!

-jejeje si menos mal, aunque tuve que sacrificar mi paraguas, pero no importa tengo otro – dijo otra voz familiar, se trataba de Song

-Ustedes encárguense de Yang sen – dijo Tigresa sonriendo – nosotros encargaremos de esta molesta loba – dijo sonriendo mientras se ponía en guardia

-Dalo por echo – dijo Po sonriendo, mientras se ponían en guardia

-Acabaremos con el – dije sonriendo

-jejeje vamos a ver que pueden hacer contra mi – dijo Yang sen sonriendo, el humo verde de sus manos se trasformo en un fuego verde y luego se puso en guardia – les mostrare el verdadero infierno..

-JA… acaso piensan que unas gatas pueden conmigo – rio Jinora sarcásticamente – ahora van a ver lo que es pelear contra una verdadera ninja – dijo haciendo una pose con sus manos, creando varias copias de si misma

-esto no será fácil – dijo tigresa seria

-ni que lo digas – dijo Song poniéndose en guardia

-AHHHH! – nos lanzamos al ataque

_**Continuara…**_

**Bueno los dejare en suspenso por ahora jejeje,COMIENZA LA BATALLA (Jinora vs Tigresa y Song) y (Yang sen vs Po y Jin) ¿quien ganara?, como siempre dejen sus reviews y agradecimiento a quienes siempre los dejan **

**jeffersongongora****: emm ok… (sin comentarios) espero que te haya gustado el cap **

**Master PAO PT****: jeje me alegro que te haya gustado :D solo espera un poco mas, por que se acerca lo mejor**

**ESO A SIDO TODO POR EL MOMENTO, NOS VEMOS HASTA LA PROXIMA, SE DESPIDE SU AMIGO ASKARD :D**


	18. Capitulo 16: Batalla bajo la luna

**Aviso: los personajes de Kung fu Panda no me pertenecen y blablabala disfruten el cap :D**

**Capitulo 16: Batalla bajo la luna**

(Hace unos momentos atrás)

Los 5 furiosos, el Guerrero Dragón, Song y Shifu se encontraba atados de manos y pies, mientras una manada de Lobos los rodeaba y otro Grupo de lobos estaba apuntándolos con cañones desde los techos, finalmente otro Grupo de lobos vigilaban a los Rehenes , Po y los 5 furiosos estaban con la cabeza agachada, tristes y enojados por no poder hacer nada, sin embargo Shifu demostraba una actitud seria, y Song permanecía observando el lugar discretamente, como si estuviera buscando algo, los 5 furiosos empezaron a hablar en voz baja

-Rayos… esto apesta – dijo Mantis molesto con la cabeza agachada

-tenemos que ir ayudar a Jin – dijo Po serio – de lo contrario encontraran la esfera de Yai sen

-y como quieres que lo hagamos? – dijo Víbora seria – nos tienen rodeados y si nos movemos asesinaran a los rehenes

-es nuestro fin… ellos ganaron – dijo Mono Triste

-no hay algo que podamos hacer? – dijo Grulla con la cabeza agachada

-es nuestra culpa maestro…. Lo sentimos – dijo Tigresa con la cabeza agachada

-no alumnos, es mi culpa – dijo Shifu serio – de haber sabido antes que se habían llevado los planos de la arma de Shen, hubiera evacuado antes al valle, ahora solo nos queda esperar la ayuda…

-si… pero… llegara a tiempo? – dijo Mono triste

-la ayuda ya esta aquí – dijo Song seria

Todos miraron a Song seriamente

-a que te refieres – dijo Tigresa seria

-mira atentamente – dijo Song

Los demás miraban por todas partes, entonces se percataron de unas sombras que se movían veloz mente, derrotando silenciosamente a los lobos 1 por 1

-ya están aquí – dijo Song sonriendo

Un Lobo se percató de que los prisioneros murmuraban algo - que están hablando – dijo el lobo amenazando a Song con una lanza, de repente un dardo con forma de sombrilla apareció en el cuello del lobo, el lobo se saco el dardo, lo vio y se desmayó, acto seguido aparece 2 Leopardas de las nieves, se trataban de las damas de la sombra, ellas de inmediato empezaron a liberar a los demás…

-gracias por el rescate – dijo Song ya liberada – vinieron las demás? – pregunto

Ambas damas de las sombras asintieron con la cabeza y mientras liberaban a los 5 furiosos

-Wow vinieron a rescatarnos? – dijo Po asombrado

-por supuesto – dijo Song sonriendo – cuando tu estabas entrenando con Jin, ocurrió algo en mi habitación..

(Flashback)

Song había llegado de su salida de compras con Vibora, ella se hallaba muy cansada y decidió recostarse en su cama, entonces noto algo… una carta en su escritorio, sin dudarlo, la abrió

"el festival de la luna se acerca…. Es un evento importante como para pasarla solo… entre mas amigos invites mejor – atentamente una anciana tortuga"

Song se puso a pensar… que querrá decir… supuestamente el Festival de la luna será donde, Yang sen podría atacar, quizás… ¿quiere que mande refuerzos?, no sabia si se trataba de una broma o algo a si… pero, estaría dispuesto a correr el riesgo?

Rápidamente tomo un papel solicitando a todas las damas de las sombras disponibles que se presenten el día del festival de la luna y la se la envió al cartero…

(Fin del flashback)

-no de quien se trataba, pero el estaba en lo correcto – dijo Song seria

-"anciana tortuga" – dijo Shifu arqueando la ceja, de inmediato supo de quien se trataba – hiciste bien en enviar esa carta Song– dijo Shifu sonriendo

-jeje las ventajas de ser la líder – dijo Song sonriendo

Otras damas de las sombras aparecieron, no eran más que 20 damas de las sombras reunidas

-ya neutralizamos a los guardias de esta zona y liberamos a los rehenes – dijo una dama de la sombra acercándose a Song

-SII volvimos al juego nena – dijo Mantis feliz una vez ya liberado

-bien, ya estamos libres – dijo Po sonriendo – ahora hay que ayudar a Jin – dijo sonriendo

-RAYOS! – dijo un lobo que pasaba por ahí, viendo a los soldados abatidos y que ya no estaban los rehenes, sin pensarlo dos veces tomo un cuerno y lo soplo

-OH NO! – dijo Víbora

-toco la alarma – dijo Tigresa seria – ATRAPENLO

-estoy en ello – Dijo Mantis quien lanzo a Mono hacia el lobo , dándole una patada voladora noqueándolo instantáneamente

-espero que nadie haya escuchado eso – dijo Grulla

Entonces un montón de lobos armados aparecieron, rodeándolos instantáneamente a nuestros héroes

-creo que si lo escucharon – Dijo Mantis sarcásticamente

Todos se pusieron en guardia

-ATAQUEN! – grito un lobo

De inmediato todo se volvió un caos un verdadera guerra

Tigresa golpeaba a tantos enemigos como podia, de una patada derribaba a varios lobos, pero por cada que derribaba aparecía mas y mas lobos

Mantis se movía rápidamente por debajo de los enemigos y los paralizaba sus piernas mientras Mono saltaba sobre sus cabezas y los golpeaba con una seria de patadas y golpes

-Vibora, Títere Mortal – dijo Tigresa seria

Vibora se enrosco en los brazos de un lobo que tenia 2 espadas y se subió en la espalda de Tigresa mientras ella corría en 4 patas, Vibora movía los Brazos del Lobo haciendo que atacara a varios enemigos a la vez

-Grulla, Bomba Verde – dijo Mantis subiéndose al sombrero de Grulla, este empezó a volar muy alto al cielo

-listo? – pregunto Grulla

-siempre – dijo Mantis sonriendo

Grulla se lanzo en picada hacia los enemigos – FUERA BOMBA! – se lanzó mantis con el impulso de la caída mas con su fuerza, dio una patada al torso de un lobo, pero la patada fue tan grande que creo una onda expansiva llevándose a varios lobos detrás de el

Shifu le robo un bastón de bambú a un lobo y empezó a moverse rápidamente sobre ellos golpeando a todo lo que pasaba por el

Las damas de la sombra le proporcionaron unos paraguas a Song, y de inmediato empezaron a pelear, varias damas de las sombras usaban ataques combinados entre ellas

-Arqueros en los techos, cuidado – dijo Mono

-Chicas, escudo – Ordeno Song

Las damas de las Sombras abrieron sus Paraguas para blockear las flechas enemigas

-es increíble que esos paraguas resistan a las flechas – Dijo Mantis sorprendido

-nuestros paraguas están hechos de una fibra muy resistente – dijo Song sonriendo

Mientras tanto, Po golpeaba a varios lobos que lo tenían rodeado, entonces uso su pansa para mandar a volar a lobo al aire, que luego lo agarrara del pie y lo usara como un garrote para golpear a los demás lobos, entonces Po vio el palacio de Jade

-Chicos, voy a ir a ayudar Jin – dijo Po serio – Ustedes recuperen el valle

-no creas que te dejaremos solo Po – dijo Mantis serio

-si es peligroso – dijo Víbora seria mientras soltaba el títere letal y lo arrojaba contra otros enemigos

-NO esperen – Dijo shifu serio mientras se colocaba a la espalda de Po – no puedo creer que diga esto… pero Po tiene razón, Yang sen tiene mas rehenes en el pueblo pero no podemos dejar a Jin solo y dejar que Yang sen tenga la esfera, Guerrero Dragon tienes que ….- se volteo para ver a Po, pero vio que este ya se iba al palacio mientras se hacia camino por los lobos – Rayos ese torpe impaciente … - se quejó Shifu – Tigresa – dijo Shifu poniéndose al lado de ella

-que ocurre – dijo Tigresa mientras le daba un zarpazo a un Lobo

-quiero que le entregues esto al Guerrero dragon – dijo Shifu entregándole una gema verde atada una llave

-el ojo del dragón? – Dijo tigresa

-si.. y la llave es para una caja negra que esta en mi habitación – dijo Shifu serio – hay se encuentra la espada de los héroes, tienes que dársela a Po

-yo… si maestro – dijo Tigresa seria

-cuento contigo Tigresa – dijo Shifu sonriendo

-Te cubrimos – dijo Mono sonriendo

-te abriremos camino hacia el palacio de jade – dijo Víbora sonriendo mientras golpeaba a un enemigo

-no te preocupes por nosotros tu solo sigue corriendo hacia el palacio – dijo Grulla sonriendo mientras desamaba a un enemigo y le mandaba una patada

-chicos…. – dijo Tigresa sonriendo

-vete ya, tienes que alcanzar a Po – dijo Grulla sonriendo

Rápidamente Tigresa se echó a correr en 4 patas hacia el palacio de jade mientras iba subiendo por las escaleras, se topó con una emboscada de lobos armados con espadas

-Rayos no tengo tiempo para ustedes – dijo Tigresa seria mientras se ponía en guardias y se lanzo al ataque con una patada voladora mandado a volar a varios de hechos, sin embargo rápidamente la rodearon

-Déjame ayudarte – dijo Song apareciendo por detrás de Tigresa

-no deberías estar con tus muchachas? – dijo Tigresa seria

-ellas están bien, las deje a cargo de Shifu – dijo Song seria – déjame ir contigo

-supongo que no estoy en posición de decir que no – dijo Tigresa seria

Song le dio un paraguas a tigresa, y ambas empezaron a derribar a varios enemigos ejecutando varios ataques combinados, dejando a todos los lobos que los rodeaban fuera de combate

-vámonos, no tenemos tiempo que perder – dijo Tigresa seria devolviéndole el paraguas a Song

-si.. –contesto Song

Siguieron subiendo hasta hallar la en la entrada del salón de lo héroes a varios guadias golpeados, sin dudarlo entraron justo a tiempo para ver a Jinora atacar a Po y Jin arrojándole unos Kunais

Song no dudo y lanzo su Paraguas a para blockear los kunais de Jinora

-Parece que llegamos a tiempo – dijo Tigresa sonriendo incorporándose a la pelea

(Volviendo al presente)

-AHHH – nos lanzamos al ataque

Po comenzó con un golpe Frontal, la cual Yang sen blockeo fácilmente con su brazo y Rápidamente le dio un golpe en el abdomen haciéndolo retroceder

-auch – Po, noto que le dejo una marca negra en el abdomen, como si le hubiesen quemado

Yang sen iba a rematar con una patada, pero alcance a blockearla sosteniendo su pie con mis manos

-Po ahora! - grite, Po aprovecho para darle a Yang sen una patada voladora, haciéndolo retroceder unos pases atrás

-Jin, ten cuidado, sus golpes con las manos te quemaran – dijo Po serio

-y no es lo único que harán.. – dijo Yang sen, juntando sus manos para formar una bola de fuego verde y la lanzo hacia mi

-Jin cuidado – dijo Po empujándome a un lado, entonces vi que Po cerro los ojos y murmuro algo

-Paz interior – dijo Po en voz baja, sorpresivamente Po tomo la bola de fuego y la desvió hacia un lado como si nada

-WOW ESO ESTUBO ….- dije Sorprendido

-Bárbaro? – dijo Po sonriendo

Yang sen se lanzó corriendo en 4 patas se estaba dirigiendo a Po para atacarlo, sin pensarlo 2 veces salte y le di una patada haciendo que cayera a otro lado

-Gracias Jin – dijo Po sonriendo

-no hay de….

_ATACALO!_

-agh….. – dije llevándome la mano a la cabeza

-te pasa algo? – pregunto Po preocupado

-no nada … estoy bien – dije mientras volvia a ponerme en guardia

-Se olvidaron de mi? – dijo Yang sen apareciendo sorpresivamente atrás nuestro, Yang sen me dio una patada en el cara mandándome a volar unos metros por el pasillos, Po intento atacarle con una patada, pero Yang sen la detuvo con su mano… quemando el pie de Po

-que pasa panda… sientes calor? – dijo Yang sen burlonamente, mientras sostenía el pie de Po con sus manos de fuego

-un poco – dijo Po sonriendo, giro su pie para liberarse del agarre del Yang sen, a provecha de darle una patada en la cara haciendo que retrocediera

-uf uf uf quema quema – dijo Po apagando el fuego de su pie

Yo me levante con algo de dificultad, podía ver mis manos emitir un humo verde

-JIN CUIDADO! – grito Tigresa

Gire mi cabeza para poder ver unos kunais que se dirigían hacia a mi, gracias a la advertencia de Tigresa pude esquivarlos dando un salto

-Rayos falle – dijo Jinora molesta

-oye tu pelea es con nosotras – dijo Tigresa dándole una patada en la espalda a Jinora, pero al conectar el golpe, esta desaparece en una cortina de humo- Rayos!, era otra falsa – dijo molesta mientras aterrizaba al suelo

-no parecen acabarse –dIjo Song mientras esquivaba un ataque con espada de jinora , Song respondió con una ataque a las piernas, pero hizo que el cuerpo de Jinora desapareciera – era otro Clon

-jijijiji vamos, quien de nosotros es la real – rio Jinora y sus clones, rápidamente los clones empezaron atacar a Song en un ataque Grupal, Song abrió su paraguas para mantenerlas a raya, pero no podía mantenerlas a si por mucho tiempo, tigresa acababa con otro clon de jinora, hasta que oyo a alguien mover silenciosamente por el corredor

-Te tengo – Dijo tigresa dando una patada a su espalda, golpeando a la verdadera Jinora, instantáneamente los demás clones se esfumaron

-bien trabajo Tigresa –dijo Song sonriendo

-GRRR – gruño Jinora mientras se recuperaba , saco una bomba de humo la lanzo al suelo… dejando a tigresa atrapada en una cortina de humo

-Rayos donde esta – dijo Tigresa mirando a todas partes

Entonces sintió un corte en la espalda

-ah… - intento ver hacia atrás pero no estaba, de repente otro corte en el brazo y en la pierna, haciendo que tigresa callera de rodilla

-jejeje que pasa gatita… no puedes pelear contra lo que no vez – dijo Jinora oculta tras el humo

-GRR – gruño tigresa, mientras se ponía de pie

Jinora preparaba su daga para el siguiente ataque pero justo cuando salto a atacar, fue alcansada por un paraguas que tenia atado una cuerda en el mango haciendo que volviera , se trataba de Song, que entro de un salto a la cortina de humo poniéndose de espalda contra tigresa – te cubriré la espalda – dijo Song poniéndose en guardia

-gracias – dijo Tigresa sonriendo mientras esperaba el siguiente ataque de Jinora

(Mientras tanto en el valle)

Shifu, junto las damas de las sombra y los demás sufuriosos se abrían camino hacia por el valle corriendo por los tejados

-damas de las sombras, ustedes vallan a rescatar a los rehenes del lado Oeste, nosotros iremos al del este – ordeno Shifu

Las damas de las sombras aceptaron la orden de shifu y se separaron del grupo

-Ahí que movernos rápido – dijo Mono serio

-AHÍ HAY MAS REHENES! – dijo Vibora al ver unos aldeanos rodeados por cañones

-Grulla, ataca a los lobos en que manipulan el cañón – Ordeno Shifu

-Si maestro – dijo Grulla elevándose por los aires

Grulla empezó atacar velozmente en ataque en picada hacia los cañones, al atacar al primer grupo de lobos, alertaron a los demás

-NOS ATACAN ¡! – grito un lobo

Los lobos no tardaron en aparecer y rápidamente subieron a los techos para combatir contra nuestros héroes

-Alumnos, protejan a los aldeanos – Dijo Shifu mientras corría velozmente atreves de los enemigos

-APUNTEN A LOS REHENES – grito un lobo, en seguida empezaron a encender las mechas de los cañones

Grulla hacia lo posible para eliminar a los artilleros, pero tenia 2 cañones que estaban apuntando hacia los rehenes y si no se daba prisa no iba a conseguir salvar a los aldeanos, Mantis noto esto y pidió ayuda…

-RAYOS – dijo Mantis mientras golpeaba a un lobo – Mono arrójame

Mono tomo a mantis y con todas sus fuerzas lo arrojo a donde estaban los rehenes

-Maestro mantis, los cañones están por disparar – dijo Un aldeano

-si lo se, ahora los sacare de aquí – dijo Mantis desatando a los aldeano

El cañón estaba apunto de disparar, pero Grulla aparece desde los cielos dándole una patada al cañón, haciendo que cambiara de objetivo a otro cañón (PUM!) Explotaron

-Gracias amigo – dijo Mantis sonriendo

-los tengo cubierto – dijo Grulla volviendo a volar

-listo están a salvo, ahora huyan – dijo Mantis terminando de liberar a los aldenos

-muchas gracias maestros, estamos en deuda con ustedes – Dijo un aldeano haciendo una reverencia y se fue

Mantis volvió a la pelea, Grulla ya había incapacitado a los artilleros y volvia a pelear en tierra firme

-diablos estos lobos no se acaban nunca – Dijo víbora mientras esquivaba un hacha enemiga y la devolvía

-son demasiados – dijo Mono, saltando encima de un lobo y propinándole una patada en la cara

-No se rindan, sigan peleando – dijo el Maestro Shifu, golpeando a cuantos enemigos podia

Rápidamente quedaron rodeados Por los lobos, no podía seguir peleando, estaban agotados y la pelea parecía no acabarse nunca, los 4 furiosos y sus maestros quedaron espaldas con espaldas mientras que el enemigo se acercaba hacia ellos lentamente

-Alumnos…. Es un honor haber sido su maestro – dijo Shifu agotado pero manteniendo su guardia intacta

-es un honor haber peleado junto a usted maestro – dijo Mono manteniendo su guardia

-jejeje morir peleando suena bien – dijo Mantis sonriendo

-vamos a dar todo lo que tenemos – dijo Vibora sonriendo

-por la gente que queremos – dijo Grulla sonriendo

-POR EL HONOR.. POR EL NUESTRO PUEBLO…. POR EL KUNG FU! – grito shifu lanzándose al ataque

-a si se habla - se escuchó otra voz

Entonces se vio a vario lobos volando por los aires , hasta que se acercó a los demás furiosos

-maestro buey – dijo Mono sorprendido

-hemos venido a ayudar… - dijo el maestro buey sonriendo – espero que no les haya importado que traiga a mis amigos – dijo señalando al cielo, a una figura que derribaba a varios enemigos con sus afiladas garras

-maestro Aguila – dijo Grulla sorprendido

De inmediato la águila se puso al lado de los maestros, llevaba una túnica blanca con rayas negras y un símbolo extraño en echas, demostrando que era parte del concejo de maestros -no pensaban que les dejaríamos toda la diversión verdad? – dijo el maestro águila sonriendo

-el concejo de maestros vino a ayudarnos – dijo Shifu aliviado

Por otro lado varios enemigos se iban desmayando uno por uno, algo ágilmente se movía por debajo de ellos, finalmente se dejo mostrar ante los furiosos aquella extraña figura

-PAPA! – dijo Vibora sonriendo abrazando a su padre – que alegría que estés aquí

-que alegría haber llegado a tiempo amor – dijo El padre de víbora sonriendo

-ahora no es el momento para reuniones familiares – dijo otra figura que daba saltos rápidamente por las cabezas de los enemigos y golpeándolos en la nuca, dejándolos fuera de combate, no se trataba nada mas que …

-maestro Conejo – dijo Mantis sorprendido

-a sus ordenes – dijo el maestro conejo haciendo una reverencia

-Oigan empezaron sin mi – dijo una ultima figura, que arrastraba unos enemigos por sus colas y luego los arrojo a un lado

-maestro cocodrilo? , es usted – dijo El maestro shifu

-el mismo maestro Shifu – dijo el cocodrilo haciendo una reverencia

-GENIAL EL CONCEJO DE MAESTROS ESTAN REUNIDOS JAJJA! – dijo Mantis animadamente

Rápidamente acabaron con todos los lobos de la zona

-pero como llegaron aquí? – pregunto Shifu – acaso Zeng llego a tiempo? , pensaba que le tomaría días en volar hacia ustedes

-de echo no encontramos con Zeng mientras nos dirigíamos aquí – dijo el maestro buey sonriendo

-entonces ya sabían que esto pasaría… como? – pregunto Shifu

- alguien nos envió una carta, solicitando ayuda… decía ser de un viejo amigo – dijo el maestro Buey sonriendo

-ahora no tenemos tiempo para platicar, tenemos que ir a ayudar a los que están el palacio de jade – dijo el maestro águila viendo el palacio desde el tejado de una casa

-tiene razón – dijo Víbora seria

-nosotros nos encargaremos de ayudar en los demás sectores del pueblo – dijo el maestro conejo seriamente – ustedes vallan a ayudar a sus amigos

-gracias por la ayuda – dijo Shifu haciendo una reverencia

-después nos las dan… ahora vallan – djio el maestro cocodrilo

-cuídate mucho hija – dijo El padre de víbora abrazando a su hija y dejándola que se valla

-lo hare papa, te quiero mucho – dijo Víbora sonriendo mientras se alejaba para seguir a sus amigos y maestro

-rápido tenemos que irnos antes de que sea demasiado tarde – dijo Shifu serio mientras les hacia una seña a sus alumnos para que corrieran

-nos vemos pronto – dijo Mono despidiéndose mientras empezaba a correr

-contamos con ustedes guerreros del palacio de jade – dijo El maestro buey sonriendo

(Mientras tanto en el salón de los héroes)

Después de un tiempo peleando. Po y yo estábamos agotados lo mismo podría decirse de Yang sen , sin embargo, ninguno de nosotros parecía tirar la toalla

-jejeje… que pasa parece que están agotados – dijo Yang sen burlonamente

-jeje lo mismo podríamos decirte a ti – dijo Po sonriendo

-AHHH – me lance al ataque con una patada voladora, sin embargo el se hizo a un lado y mientras estaba en el aire me dio un golpe en el pecho, haciendo que me estampara en el suelo

-AGH! – ese brutal golpe hizo que botara algo de sangre por la boca, no podía moverme, mi cuerpo ya estaba bastante cansado

-por que no te mueres de una vez – dijo Yang sen preparando su golpe definitivo

-oye no te olvides de mi – dijo Po dándole una patada en la cara a Yang sen, mandándolo a volar hacia la fuente donde estaba el dragon dorado

Po se acercó a mi y me ayudo a levantarme – estas bien? – pregunto

-si… solo algo cansado – dije, entonces mire la cortina de humo al otro lado del salón – tenemos que ayudar a Tigresa y a Song… - dije serio

-si.. pero – Po observo que Yang sen se estaba poniendo de Pie- yo me encargare de Yang sen, tu ayuda a las chicas – Po serio

-de acuerdo – dije serio, sin dudarlo me lance atreves de la cortina de humo

Hay estaban Tigresa y Song luchando espalda con espalda, estaban bastante agotadas y heridas, podía notar que ambas tenían varios cortes en varia partes del cuerpo

-Jin… que haces aquí? – dijo Tigresa seria

-vine a ayudar – dije serio

-tienes que ayudar a Po – dijo Song seria

-Po esta con Yang sen, seguramente el puede con el – dije serio

-jejeje, que bien… al menos voy a tener el privilegio de eliminarte a ti, maldito sangre sucia – dijo Jinora oculta tras el manto de humo

-JINORA! – grite enojado – MUESTRATE!

-estoy aquí – dijo Jinora apunto de darme un ataque por la espalda con su daga

-SONG ALLI ESTA! – dijo Tigresa

-AHORA! – grito Song , dejo de lado su paraguas y sostuvo las manos de tigresa, ella empezó a girar en su propio eje, levantando a Song, y lanzándola como un proyectil

-eres mio hermanito – dijo Jinora saltando para asestarme el golpe final, pero…

-NO TU ERES MIA! - dijo Song dándole una patada en la cara a Jinora, haciéndola volar fuera de la cortina de humo y que su daga saliera volando del lugar

-wow gracias – dije sonriendo

-no porque – dijo Song sonriendo

Tigresa en movimiento de brazos y pies, pudo disipar la cortina de humo de Jinora, revelando a Jinora en el suelo, rápidamente Tigresa noto que Yang sen se estaba acercando a Po y este a el, nadie estaba cuidando la esfera

-Jin, ve a ayudar a Po, Song ve a recoger la esfera – dijo Tigresa seria

-espera y tu que aras? – pregunte

-eso no importa, ve – me contesto

No quise cuestionarla en un momento a si , a si que no tuve otra opción que obedecer

Tigresa se fue a la habitación de Shifu, estaba buscando desesperadamente la caja que le decía su maestro

-donde, donde esta… - dijo Tigresa desarmando las cosas

Mientras nos acercábamos a ayudar Po note que Jinora había desaparecido

-JIN CUIDADO! – dijo Song, empujándome a un lado, pero recibió un kunai clavado en su hombro

-SONG.. estas bien? – dije preocupado

-si… solo es una herida nada mas – dijo Song sacándose de encima el Kunai de Jinora

-jiji, no voy a dejar que se acerquen a la esfera – dijo Jinora apareciendo al frente de nosotros

-Jin.. yo me encargo de ella – dijo Song seria

-pero Song.. estas herida.. – dije preocupado

-VEE! – me grito dándome la espalda

-GRRR esta bien – dije serio y corri ayudar a Po

-jejeeje… al parecer tendré el honor de eliminar al poderoso guerrero dragon… - Dijo Yang sen sarcásticamente

-no me subestimes Yang sen –dijo Po serio – por que te voy a dar la paliza de tu vida

Yang sen y Po se acercaron violentamente y lanzaron sus golpes, Po dio un gancho izquierdo pero Yang sen respondió con otro Gancho, Po dio una patada al estómago de Yang sen haciendo que tomaran distancia, Yang sen se preparaba para lanzar otras de sus bolas de fuego y Po estaba listo para desviarlas usando la paz interior

-PO.. – dije corriendo hacia el – vengo a ayudarte

De inmediato Yang sen cambio su objetivo hacia a mi

-JIN ESPERA! – dijo Po saliendo de su paz interior

Yang sen lanzo una bola de fuego hacia mi, no pude reaccionar a tiempo, no voy a poder esquivarla, pero entonces….

-NOOOO – grito Po lanzándose al frente mío recibiendo la bola de fuego por mi, haciendo que Po cayera ante mis pies…

Jinora y Song detuvieron su pelea para ver lo que ocurrió, Song se sorprendió al ver a Po en el suelo

-PO! – grito Song

Estaba shockeado… me paralice en ese momento, de inmediato, fui a ver como estaba

-Po…. – dije con los ojos humedecidos, intente agitarlo pero no respondía – Po abre los ojos… PO…

-jejejeeje jajajaajjaaa – Rio Yang sen – ACABO DE DERROTAR AL FAMOSO GUERERO DRAGON! AHORA, NADA PODRA INTERFERIR EN MI CAMINO! – grito victoriosamente

-TU! – dije mirando enrabiada mente a Yang sen, deje a Po en el suelo, apreté mis puños… de las cuales salieron un humo verde y rápidamente se volvió fuego- TE VOY A DESTRUIR!

De una fuerza impresionante, corrí hacia Yang sen dándole un golpe en la cara mandando a volar a Yang sen hacia la pared

-GRRR- gruño Yang sen, rápidamente el comenzó a lanzar bolas de fuego, de un salto las esquive y le intente dar un puñetazo, pero el me detuvo con su mano, intente con la otra, pero también hiso lo mismo, como el me estaba sosteniendo ambas manos, comenze a dar cabezazos contra el, y el me respondía haciendo lo mismo

_Eso es… deja que la ira te invada…. Libera esa rabia….. libera mi poder…_

La esfera comenzó a brillar

Entre tantos cabezazos nuestras cabezas empezaron a sangrar

-tu… no puedes ganar – dijo Yang sen , mientras sostenía mis manos

Yo no le conteste…. estaba furioso, le di una patada haciendo que nos alejáramos

-AHHHH ¡! – gritamos los 2 furiosamente, corrimos para darnos un brutal golpe pero….

La esfera pareció moverse, comenzó a flotar y se coloco justo entre nosotros cuando a golpearnos y terminamos golpeando a la esfera de Yai sen

(BOOM) la esfera exploto… haciéndome volar a mi y a Yang sen ambos lados

-ah…. (Respiración dificultosa)… que paso… la esfera… se rompió, ga…ganamos?...- dije estando en el suelo… había un rastro de sangre ahí… era la mia?... cada vez me cuesta respirar mas y mas…. Mi visión se pone borrosa…. Amigos… yo….

Un silencio momentáneo domino la habitación… hasta que

-JIN! – grito Song

-HERMANO! – grito Jinora

Tigresa había encontrado la espada de los héroes y volvió cuando sintió una fuerte explosión, cuando volvió, vio a Po a Jin y a Yang sen en el suelo, habían marcas de sangre en el suelo, de inmediato Tigresa se acerco a Po dejando la espada de los héroes de lado

-Po… respóndeme.. Po… - dijo tigresa sacudiendo a Po para que reaccionara

-ti…tigresa? – respondió Po abriendo los ojos

-ESTAS VIVO! – dijo tigresa dándole un abrazo a Po, pero de inmediato se puso seria (se le podía notar que estaba sonrojada un poco) – y me alegro que estés bien – dijo sonriendo mientras ayudaba a levantar a Po

-jeje gracias.. pero y Jin? – dijo Po observando el lugar, entonces vio a Song, ayudando a Jin a despertar

-JIN… JIN! RESPONDE – dijo Song sacudiendo el cuepo de Jin

-JIN! – Dijeron Po y tigresa, acercándose al cuerpo de Jin

-la explosión debió haberlo dejado muy herido – dijo Tigresa – hay que llevarlo a un hospital

-jejejejeje…. Yo estoy aquí todavía – dijo una voz, se trataba de Yang sen, parecía bastante cansado y herido, Jinora tubo que ayudarlo para que se pudiera poner de pie

-hermano, estas herido y la esfera esta destruida… no tienes por que hacer esto mas… - dijo Jinora seria

-noo….. – Yang sen empujo a jinora a un lado – este era mi legado…. No descansare hasta que los vea cada uno de ellos muerto – dijo mientras caminaba con dificultad hacia Po, tigresa y Song, ellos se pusieron de frente al cuerpo de Jin

-no te dejaremos – dijo Tigresa seria

-es hora de que pagues por lo que haz echo – dijo Song seria

-perdiste Yang sen… acéptalo – dijo Po serio

-nooo ustedes.. no pueden ganar… yo estoy destinado a la gloria… YO….- Yang sen no pude continuar con su Frase cuando sintió que una Mano le atravesó el cuerpo, Po, tigresa y Song quedaron sorprendidos… se voltearon a ver que el cuerpo de Jin ya no estaba ahí

-HERMANO! – grito Jinora aterrorizada por aquella escena

Yang sen se volvió para ver de quien se trataba…

-tu…. No puede ser…..tu….- Yang sen cayó al suelo

-una penosa cosa como tu no merece ser llamado Sangre pura, no eres mas que una decepción – dijo el asesino

Los demás furiosos, llegaron al salón de los héroes para ver que el lugar estaba echo un desastre

-que paso aquí? – dijo Shifu

-OH DIOS… - dijo víbora aterrorizada al ver la escena

Los demás furiosos estaban aterrorizados al ver a Yang sen en el suelo en charco de Sangre, mientras que veían al asesino de Yang sen riendo maniáticamente quien no se trataba mas que de…

-j….Jin?... – dijo Po Shockeado

-tks..jajajajaaja... No, Po, llámame mejor.. YAI SEN!

_**CONTINUARA!**_

**Jejejee bueno, lo dejamos por el momento hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado el cap, como siempre agradecimientos a todos los que dejan reviews y no se olviden de dejar el suyo :D**

**Coicw: gracias me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, espero que este también te guste**

**jeffersongongora**** : por que siempre quieres que ponga, alguna escena de celos entre Tigresa y song?... bueno no importa (aunque en mi opinión eso ya esta mas visto que el chavo del ocho) , espero que el capitulo sea de tu agrado**

**Master PAO PT****: jejeje espero que esto haya contestado a tus preguntas :D **

**Bueno eso seria todo por ahora, (wow ya estamos cerca del final de mi primer fic :D, estoy súper emocionado!, es eso o la cafeína me tiene muy híper activo) nos vemos hasta la próxima, se despide su amigo Askard**


End file.
